Wolf's Dance
by black dragon
Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. RemusHarry NO SLASH
1. Prologue: Wanna Learn how to Dance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO HARRY POTTER ONLY KEITARO AND REI ASAKURA ALONG WITH THEIR FRIENDS.**

**A/n: ok people give me a break I was high off of sugar, and dance music when this idea came up. It is a one shot I assure you. I will keep writing till my brain grows tired of it. This is basically a Remus and Harry fic (NO SLASH) but it has some Snape, but the others are in on it too. Lots of flashbacks though I think…… ah what the hell lets just get this started already. **

**P.S. I don't know where Remus grew up and forgot the name of his parents if there was one. Oh and that Japanese custom I made up is just that made up!**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**By Black Dragon**

**Prologue: Wanna Learn How to Dance?**

**1965**

_"Are you sure you can't help him?" said Yolanda Lupin as she and her Husband John Lupin looked down at their son who laid on the hospital bed at the local wizarding clinic. "I am sorry ma'am but the boy is already infected and there is nothing we can do about it," said the healer. There on the bed lay a small boy around five years of age with his shoulder and left arm wrapped up in bloody bandages. Already the blood seeped through the bandages and had to be constantly changed and tightened to stop the bleeding. _

_The boy's eyes remained shut, but already his parents saw that they are twitching and his brow covered in seat as he whimpered in his sleep. His parents tried their best as a very high fever overtook him and Yolanda put a cold cloth to his head. His breathing was rapid as he cried in his sleep. The healer took pity on the parents of the newly bitten werewolf. Walking away he said a prayer to the parents, "May God have mercy on your souls," _

_TWO YEARS LATER: 1967_

_"Remus!" said Yolanda as she called for her son. The young boy of around seven looked up from his book and smiled at his mother on the ground. Remus Jonathan Lupin sat in his favorite tree reading. His mother shook her head, "Remus dear lunch is ready," she said and Remus put his bookmarker in his book, "Coming mother!" he said and placed the book in his hollow on the side and leaped down. Yolanda smiled at her son as she gave him a few sandwiches and some juice. Remus enjoyed the sandwiches and drank his juice. "When are you going to play with the other children?" Yolanda asked. "When they stop picking on me!" Remus said looking embarrassed. _

_He was a very thin boy almost nothing but bones and his pale skin did not help any. He was in short a geek of sorts always looking for something to read or draw. He was often times a loner and not because he did not want to be friends with everyone. He was afraid of what they would find out when they know the truth. _

_Remus is a werewolf and scared that if anyone found out he would never live with killing anyone or turning them. Often times Remus would shut himself in his room or sit in his favorite tree. He loved that tree it was the biggest in the forest that he grew up near. It was also the oldest according to the local elders. All the more reason Remus fell in love with the tree. He loved to sit in the shade of the tree and read his favorite books as well as take shelter from the snowstorms during winter. That old tree has always been his friend and he would cherish it till it finally gave up its last leaf. _

_FULL MOON A FEW NIGHTS LATER_

_John and Yolanda dropped Remus off at a section of the forest where they know no one hunts and as far away from the farms as possible. Remus gave one final goodbye to his parents before walking into the forest. The sun had already begun to set as he walked further into the woods. When he got deep enough Remus looked down at a hole where he always kept his clothes after transformations. Remus then stripped down to nothing and waited till moonrise. _

_He had to wait for a while though as the cold chilly winds blew across the dark landscape and echoing through the trees. Remus shuttered as he wrapped his arms around his legs to keep warm. His shoulder length sandy brown hair fell down his face as he waited. He did not have to wait a moment too soon as he felt the moons silvery glow on his skin and the transformation took effect. _

_Whimpering and crying he fell to the ground and finally screamed as he felt his bones begin to shift into a new shape. Gripping the ground Remus could see his hands change into claws as his snout began to form. Hair rippled down his back as bones cracked and he screamed even louder as something shot out of his rear end and a tail appeared. His limbs changed positions especially his legs as they reshaped themselves into something for a four legged animal. He could feel his ears travel up his head to stretch and reshape themselves at the top. Finally after his vision and sense of smell changed he was no longer a boy but a wolf. _

_The wolf sniffed the ground to where he could smell the various game animals that passed through the woods. The wolf walked through the forest and suddenly he picked up a scent. That scent was one that was in his brain and got him growling. It was the smell of human! Licking his chops in anticipation the wolf bound through the forest intent on catching his prey. When he came to a clearing with the full moon nearly over the sky he stopped. _

_When he looked down at the clearing all he could see were a group of children and a few adults all the more for the wolf to eat. The children all sat there laughing as they danced around the fire and the adults pounded on drums. The sounds of their music sent something through the wolf as he crept down towards the children his bloodlust was craving more then ever when he burst into the encampment. _

_The people who were dancing stopped at first as the wolf stared at them his teeth bared and ready to attack. "Start the music," an accented voice said and someone began to pound a drum and that was followed by another. The wolf looked at them before pouncing to kill but the person easily rolled away laughing. Getting angry the wolf tried with all his might to get at the person and the others, but they all danced out of the way laughing as if taunting him. _

_Again and again they attacked but yet the wolf could not catch a single one of them. The pounding of the drums started to get to the wolf as he turned but the drummers all laughed at him. Panting and tired from all that leaping, rolling and snapping the wolf finally realized that they were playing with him. Not just play him but playing with him! Letting go of his blood lust the wolf began to wag his tail to the beat of the drum and went after the dancers again only to be danced away by each and every person. The wolf started to enjoy himself playing with these strange people feeling strange and enjoying it at the same time. _

_For once the wolf began to feel alive, more alive then he would normally have as if his soul was dancing with these strange people. The drums sounded like thunder to the wolf's ears as these people danced around the wolf and the wolf began to respond. He danced with them and howling his song along with the rest. _

_When the song ended and the moon began to wan the wolf decided it was time to leave but not before going up to each person and taking in their scent. The people in turn smiled and scratched the wolf behind the ears something he did not understand at first as he disappeared into the trees once again. _

_It was dawn when Remus finally awoke in the forest next to his little hole. He was naked that much was sure enough as he slowly opened his eyes to the familiar surroundings of the forest. Getting up from where he was laying down he examined his hands and found that they were normal again but have no traces of blood on them. In fact he no longer felt tired like he would have normally felt after a night of the full moon. He felt alive and breathing, and more then that he finally felt at peace. Remus then slowly sat up and put on his clothes which were just as dirty as his naked body. _

_After dressing he began to walk towards the edge of the forest were his parents would be waiting. The new day was something to be worth waiting foras he exited the forest. Unknown to him however he was being watched but many pairs of eyes. _

_LATER THAT DAY_

_After getting a shower and dressing Remus was once again in his favorite tree reading away when someone popped out from right above him, "Hi!" startled Remus fell out of the tree and twisted in midair like a cat landing on his feet. Looking up he was startled to see an Asian looking boy leap down beside him. "Hi!" he said again, "Hello," replied Remus. "I saw you dancing last night you were great," said the boy and Remus looked at him strangely, "Excuse me?" Remus asked, "Oh that is right you were not in your right mind then were you," he said, "I don't know what you are talking about!" Remus said clearly getting annoyed, "Sorry wolf boy but I followed you after your little performance last night," the boy said. _

_Now to say Remus was shocked was an understatement. He was horrified! "Are you crazy I could have killed you!" he said, "You tried to at first but then got into the dance. It was incredible you picked up the steps quickly enough and you got talent," he said, "I danced?" Remus asked, "Yeah when you put on your pelt and danced under the moon it was incredible as if you came alive for the first time," the boy said and Remus was equally surprised. The boy quickly explained what happened the night previous and Remus still reluctant to believe what this strange boy was saying. "Are you saying that I in my wolf shape willingly danced with you?" he asked and the boy nodded, "Oh yeah! You danced and enjoyed it with dancing it got rid of the blood lust within you." He said standing up, "Oh pardon me!" he said bowing low, "I forgot to introduce myself! I am Keitaro Asakura and that is my sister Rei," he said pointing behind him. _

_Remus turned and found a girl standing just a bit away her jeans were dirty and so were some of her clothes. "There you are Keitaro!" she said, "Mom and dad are looking for you!" she said. "Hey Rei this is the wolf boy that danced with us last night!" said Keitaro as he rounded on Remus his smiled was as bright as ever. "So you know what I am?" Remus said, "Of course stupid! You are a wolf boy a Mononoke Spirit!" Keitaro said, "A what?" Remus said, "A Mononoke….oh right I forgot you don't know sorry!" he said. "Keitaro you can invite him over mom and dad is looking for you!" Rei shouted and Remus got a good look at both of them. _

_Rei had long flowing black hair that went mid-back and it was tied in a pony tail. She wore really pretty dress that ran all the way down to her ankles. It was light blue with a white apron in the front. Her face was exactly like her brother's Asian but her eyes are brown unlike Keitaro's which are black. _

_Keitaro on the other hand wore a dirty pair of overalls and a green shirt with a strange pattern on them. His black eyes shown with such happiness that Remus looked stunned. His skin was slightly darker then his sister Rei's which was pretty pale to begin with. He was around the same height as Remus and just as thin. But his thin body was built more athletically. "Keitaro come on!" Rei said and Keitaro got up, "Hey why don't you come over dad will be delighted to meet the wolf boy!" said Keitaro as he dragged Remus up. "Um can I tell my parents first?" Remus said and Keitaro nodded, "Hey Rei go tell mom and dad that I will be home a little late because I am bringing company." He said and Rei nodded before running down the road. _

_Remus showed Keitaro to his home which was on the edge of the little down. He opened the door, "Mama I'm home!" Remus called, "You're early darling," she said and was startled when she came around the corner and spotted Keitaro. "Um hello I'm Yolanda Lupin Remus's mother," she said taking Keitaro's hand, "Keitaro Asakura we just moved here," he said bowing. "He knows mom," Remus said and Yolanda gasped, "Don't worry ma'am I actually me the wolf first and he makes one hell of a dancer," he said. "Keitaro said that the wolf danced with them instead of biting them!" Remus said and Yolanda gasped. "The wolf danced?" she said, "What is this I heard about dancing?" asked John as he entered the room. _

_"Honey according to this boy our son last night found them camping or at least I assumed they were camping and danced with them instead of biting how unbelievable is that!" she said. John and to think about it for a bit, "Well I heard that it was common in America with Native American tribes and someAsian cultureswiththeir werewolves. They said that they dance on the full moon; the night of the wolf and it helps relieve the wolf spirit of its blood rage," he said, "That is why warriors would dance before battle inviting the wolf to be with them during battle," he said and turned to Remus, "Well son this is a first," he said, "Um if it is alright dad Keitaro invited me over, his folks would want to meet me," he said blushing. "Oh course they would! It would be an honor to see the Mononoke again," Keitaro said and Remus asked if his parents could come. "Why certainly can I call my parents first?" Keitaro asked and John showed him where the phone was while Remus went to take a bath. _

_Remus sat there in the tub scrubbing himself as he stared at the ceiling. _They know my secret and yet they are not afraid_ he sighed as he looked at his hands _how can I not try to kill them? Dad said something about dancing? He said that dancing with werewolves help to relieve the rage within towards humans. _Remus sighed as he lowered himself into the water once again to rinse off before getting out and drying off. Wrapping a towel around himself he walked towards his bedroom to get dressed. _

_The drive towards the Asakura's home was a short one since they lived in a relatively small neighborhood. The Lupins parked their car just outside the driveway and walked up the rather peaceful path towards the house. _

_The house itself was like any other house except that the yard was full of weeds. It looked rather old and the paint cracked and peeling. One of the windows was broken and boarded up with cardboard when they knocked on the door. The face that greeted them was Rei as she opened the door. "Oh good you're here," she said and spoke something to her parents in another language. Out of the living room a rather tall Asian man bowed to them. "Please come in and leave your shoes at the door," he said and the Lupins took off their shoes as they stepped into the house. _

_The house was bare except for the many boxes that scattered the house. When the Lupins entered the living room the only thing there was a short table. The Asakura family sat around it with dinner ready for them. Mrs. Lupin sat down along with her husband. Remus was already with Keitaro digging into the wonderful yet strange food. _

_When they were finished it was Remus's father that thanked Keitaro's father. "That was delicious Mr. Asakura," he said, "It was an honor to meet the family of the Okami boy," said Mr. Asakura, "Okami?" asked Yolanda, "It means 'Wolf' in Japanese." Said Mrs. Asakura as she took a sip of her tea," "Oh," was the reply. "Um Keitaro," Remus asked shyly, "Um what did you mean about Mononoke?" he asked, "I am glad to see you got the pronunciation right…but as you were saying in my home country of Japan there was a legend of a girl whose soul was taken by the wolf gods when she was young. Raised to be the guardian of the forest she and her pack attacked the human settlements, because they took more then they could handle from the forest. A great war happened between the forest and man with devastating losses to both sides. Now along came this strange man who was cursed by a demon. He came from the east and he taught kindness, compassion and love to the wolf girl. He taught her about love and in so doing her dying wolf mother set her free." _

_"What happened afterwards?" asked Remus and this time it was Rei who finished, "Well when she was released and realized that she fell in love with the young man she tried to make everything right. She along with the boy ended the war and in doing so freed the boy from his curse. But another was placed on the girl. She was to remain in the forest protecting it. In doing so her mother placed a spell on her to transform into a wolf when the moon was full. The young man at first was devastated but the girl's wolf brothers remained with her and so did her husband. They married and it was then that the young man built a home from the den that the wolves slept in. He also would play music every night and watch as his wife in her wolf form dance around the flames. The other spirits would dance with him. His wife at first had a bloodlust remnant from her hatred of humans. The young man then played some songs on a flute he made for himself long ago. The wolf brothers would join as he would play or beat his drums. When the people of the village heard this they also joined and soon the wolf lost her bloodlust and danced around the flames with them." Rei said, "So it is Japanese custom well for those living in our region to dance in honor of the wolf girl." _

_Remus began to understand now, "So if you dance then the rage goes away?" Remus asked, "It puts the wolf at ease," said Mr. Asakura as he sipped his tea. "So how's about it Remus Wanna Learn how to dance?" asked Keitaro and Remus looked stunned at first, "This is so sudden but I would like that," he said smiling for the first time in a long time. _anything to put the wolf at ease.

Remus smiled at that happy memory as he walked around number 12 Grimauld place. He looked down at some of the stuff he and Sirius had found in the attic. Most of it belonged to the Blacks but there was some that Sirius hid like the old radio that he had gotten from Remus. As he walked over he found some of the old records that Sirius had hidden from his parents while he was living here. Remus looked outside into the dark London streets an urge filled his body as he looked at the many children dancing in the pouring rain.

Getting up he walked down the stairs and out the door.

TBC

**how do you like it? r/r please**


	2. Beat of the Taiko Drums

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY THE ASAKURAS AND THEIR FRIENDS. **

**A/n: ok the summary sucks for the story I will change it later. And I am really rusty with my Japanese so I might sound totally horrid when I make Remus speak it. So if anyone out there is fluent in the language please help! **

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 1: The beat of the Taiko Drums**

JUNE 12, 1996 NUMBER 12 GRIMAULD PLACE

Remus Lupin stared at the old radio that he had given to Sirius as a gift for his birthday. Sirius at first could not figure out what it was that he was looking at until Remus explained to him what it was. Being a half breed was fun when your mother explained all there is to know about Muggle things.

He also smiled when he remembered another thing he did long ago.

1968

_"Hey Remus come on man we are going to be late!" Yelled Keitaro as he and Remus ran into the woods both boys were dirty and exhausted after their usual dancing lessons with Mr. Asakura. Keitaro's father was a dance master who traveled around the world to learn all the different styles and techniques. He began to each his children about dance and about the Taiko drums. _

_Remus loved the drums. He could feel his heart pound to the beat every time Mr. Asakura made him pound the drums. Mr. Asakura it turns out is a drumming master as well, taught at an early age before he had met Mrs. Asakura. When Remus made the decision to learn the dance techniques of the Asakura's he did not expect to learn the drums either. _

_But in the end after a year of practice he was really good at it. He loved the sounds that the drums make when they thunder across the forests and through the village on the wind. _

Remus remembered those memories as well and had kept the drums for a time. Old and often used it was a stress reliever. Even in wolf form it was the one thing in the Shrieking Shack that the wolf would not touch no matter what happened. Now though he held onto the drums that Sirius moved out of the shack. The wolf loved to play on the drums and even in the days of the Marauders it was used by them to play with.

_1976_

_Moony the wolf stood staring at the drum that was a treasured gift from his pack at home. The humans who befriended him had given these drums to him as he saw clearly how much fun hitting his paws on them had been. Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail were surprised by the strange drums in the shrieking shack and when Wormtail crawled onto one of the drums. A growl from Moony told the rat to get off. Wormtail squeaked and began to jump on the drums seeing if he could get a bang or a loud sound with it. _

_Instead there was a soft TAP, TAP sound so the rat tried to jump higher until he was met with the angry face of Moony. Moony was not too happy about the rat when he was playing with his drums. The rat scurried away behind Padfoot and Padfoot growled. Moony stood in front of the drums giving them a fair warning. Prongs who had picked up on the tension stepped between them. He gave a stare at the other two who only whimpered in his presence before they began their usual game of hide and seek. _

PRESENT TIME

Remus stared at the old drums as he recalled that memory it had been a surprise to the other two that the wolf would not harm the drums. Those drums were specially made for him by the Asakura family all those years ago. He pushed that memory aside and ran his hand over the dusty drums and tested the hide on them. It was still good! He smiled remembering the preservation charms he had placed on them. Running his hands on the drums he can remember the steps that he had with the Asakura's all those years ago.

_1967_

_"You need to move with the beat Remus!" Mr. Asakura yelled at both he and Keitaro. Rei just got the rhythm for it but Remus just can't seem to get the hang of the dance also involved with it. Mr. Asakura sighed as he walked up to them. "When one strikes the drums one has to have the passion to beat it like so," he said and pounded on the drums hearing the thunder roar from it. "Now when switching drums is like dancing," he said and demonstrated. "When you move and when you beat the drums it is all a dance. To get the steps right is to hear the roar of the drums as they mimic mountains and call upon storms. Now again!" he said and both boys nodded before going back to what they were doing. _

PRESENT DAY

Remus smiled softly to himself as he stared at the drums. He remembered his time at his village and the Asakura's really well. They had been like second parents to him. When his real parents died they took him in and during his Hogwarts years Remus has grown fond of the Japanese American family. Mr. Asakura as he remembered was an immigrant from Japan who had moved to America to find work after his family died. Mrs. Asakura had met him a few years later and they hit it off then. After they lived in America for a few years having Rei and Keitaro they moved to Great Britain. Mr. Asakura being a person curious about dance had taken the boys during the summer holidays to America to learn different types of dance. Remus remembered them well.

He heard laughter in the streets below and looking at the weather Remus figured out that it was raining. The water pounding on the window as he stared at the children playing in the streets. It was a group of teenagers all of them Muggles and Remus smiled softly remembering the Asakura's. He could hear the music blaring all the way up to the house. It was the music he had heard in America that was starting to come up when he was learning Disco.

The teens were spinning and sliding along the wet streets and Remus had the urge to join them. Making up his mind he passed the various items in the attic and made his way to the door. He remembered to transfigure his robes just before walking out the back door.

As he walked towards the teens he could hear the music pumping through his ears and causing an electric reaction to his body. It was the sort of ecstasy that one feels when doing something they love the most. For Remus it has been a while since he felt the same pulse pounding sensations that made his body alive. Even Moony the wolf had missed the same sensation he had felt all those years ago when he was in his village.

The teens stopped their activity when they noticed Remus. The man was dressed in a pair of trainers and a black tank top with a pair of sneakers. He was just as soaked as them because of the rain. One brave teen walked up to Remus, "What do you want old man?" he asked Remus his dark skin glistened with rainwater. "Mind if I join you?" Remus asked. Another teen turned on the radio again this time even louder then before. "Take your waltzy steps somewhere else old man!" growled another teen. Remus arched an eyebrow as one teen started to dance as if mocking him. He did a series of spins, slides, handstands and shoulder rolls. Remus rolled his eyes, "You think you can do better old man?" another said a girl.

Remus smirked as he listened to the music as they blared the radio. Remus concentrated on the music listening to the beat as his body began to respond. It was like an explosion as he moved automatically. He spun and then dropped to the ground with only one hand holding himself up, and then on that same one hand balanced himself and did a move with his legs. He raised his legs till one was bent the other stretched towards the skies. He then dropped onto his head and spun and dropped to a shoulder spin. His body moved as if it was on automatic and he did another series of spins headstands flips, twists, rolls and summersaults. His face serious as he did another few maneuvers.

Remus ignored the teens as the rain danced and splashed off of him as he moved his body to the beat. Remembering what he learned while in America with the Asakura's he put everything he learned into his movements. The teen that told Remus off started to do a few moves next to him but Remus beat him move for move.

When the music subsided and Remus got up feeling exuberated and more alive since Sirius's death. He then realized that the teens all looked at him in amazement. "Man that was wicked!" said another teen and Remus looked stunned, "Really?" he said, "Man where did you learn all those moves!" said another teen.

Remus's face flushed with embarrassment at the praise he had gotten. "I learned it from a few friends a long time ago," Remus said, "Man your friends must be damn good mate," said a pale faced boy. He wore a bandana on his head next to the dark kid. "Dude who taught you this stuff?" asked another, "They are gone," Remus replied sadly and they all said their apologies. "Hey man we gotta go!" a taller dark haired teen said as he picked up his radio which was taking shelter under a small roof. "Ok," Remus replied, "Hey man your tight if you wanna dance anytime soon just look us up." He said and Remus laughed, "My name is Charlie by the way," said the dark haired boy. "Charlie Peterson what's yours mate," he said, "Remus, Remus Lupin," he said, "Wicked name man! Well we best be off nice grooving with you homey," he said as they left.

Remus chuckled, _trying to act like Americans kids these days_ he said amused as he walked towards number 12 going along the back way.

When he walked in to number twelve and sighed. That had just given him the medicine he needed. He felt more alive then he did after Sirius had died. Taking his wand Remus cast a drying spell on himself. He also transfigured his clothes back to normal. Happy he made his way through the empty house up to the bathroom to shower.

When he emerged he walked to the bedroom that Buckbeak was in and fed the Hippogriff. Buckbeak picked up on Remus's new spirit and sniffed his hand which Remus placed on his head and gave him a scratched. The hippogriff leaned into it with purrs of delight, "I guess you can sense it too eh boy?" he said, "The wolf is pleased and relaxed," Remus said, "I did something that the wolf misses very much," Remus said and Buckbeak gave him a disgusted look.

Catching on Remus laughed, "Not that way you perv!" he laughed a blush on his face, "I danced!" he said. Buckbeak gave him a look, "I can to dance! The wolf loves to dance and we both missed it very much," he said and Buckbeak cocked his head. "Yes I mean it the wolf can dance and so can I in fact," he said laughing. "To feel the pulsing rhythms again and the beat of the music pulsing through my blood," Remus said and Buckbeak purred again.

It was later that night that a few members of the Order were supposed to arrive and Remus heard Molly Weasley walk through the door. "Remus are you hear?" she asked and Remus popped his head from the stairway, "I'm up here Molly," he said looking down at the woman. Molly being a mother of seven children noticed immediately the difference in Remus today. "My Remus you certainly seem happier," she said, "Well let's just say that I spent some time doing something that I thought I had forgotten long ago," Remus said as he walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrow and Remus burst into laughter, "I went out dancing!" he said happily and Molly laughed silently to herself as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Turning away from the Weasley matriarch Remus walked back up towards the attic and towards the drums.

_1969_

_"Come on Remus the festival is going to start!" yelled Keitaro and Remus could not help but smile at the boy. The Asakura family invited Remus along on their trip to Japan to see the Taiko Drums. Remus was fascinated by all the sights and sounds as well as all the people. When they arrived at the street Remus had never seen so many people in his life. _

_The streets of Tataraba were packed as people participated in the festivities. Remus like Keitaro was dressed in the clothes of Taiko Drummers as they got up onto their floats and into position. The entire Asakura family was there along with some of their relatives. They the drums and they would be the ones this year to beat the drums. Remus felt honored that Mr. Asakura asked him to participate since he was considered a son to them. Since he was a werewolf Mrs. Asakura gave him a costume that was tailored for him looking like that of the wolf spirit. It came complete with a adobe mask and ears along with a costume. But since Remus was a boy his looked more like the man who taught her love. _

_To the Japanese this was a symbol of unity between the two souls as Remus put on the mask. It also consisted of earrings that were a little too thick but luckily they were fake. It was also sort of clip on ear rings and so Remus had help clipping them on. Mr. Asakura said that the only person allowed to wear the headdress was those who bore the blood of the wolf. The claps that held the headdress on had what resembled wolves teeth. Remus felt honored when the drums began to play and he took up his position. _

PRESENT DAY

Remus remembered that day well in fact he never thought that being a werewolf among Muggles could be so relaxing to both him and the wolf. The wolf for the most part enjoyed the dancing sessions the Asakura family threw during the full moon. He came to appreciate those nights in the woods with them as they played the drums and sing to the spirit of the forest. To Remus those were happy times, times he could not forget as he ran his hand over the drums. Something large nearly made him trip over onto the floor and Remus looked down at his feet to find a pair of drumsticks.

These drumsticks were all one size and rather thick unlike the ones people normally see on drums. Smiling Remus picked them up, "So there you are," he whispered to himself. Looking at the sticks Remus felt something stir within him that he had never felt in years.

_1977_

_"Hey Moony when are you ever going to let us play those drums of yours?" asked Sirius as he leaned back against a tree his Transfiguration text book lay flat on the ground. "They are not playthings!" Moony growled, "Leave him alone Siri! His adopted family just died for Merlin's sake!" James yelled at him. "Sorry man," Sirius said, "No problem those drums were the last gift the Asakura family gave me after my parents died." Remus said, "So who is going to take care of you now?" asked James, "I am to remain at Hogwarts till I graduated," Remus said, "Hey you don't have to worry Moony that is only a few months away," said Peter. _

_Remus stared at his friends and sighed, "Hey Moony maybe you can play the drums in honor of that family that raised you," James said, "The Asakura's?" Remus said, "Yeah you can play a beat or something to honor them," he said and Remus gave a soft smile before nodding, "Alright them meet me at the Whomping Willow at seven tonight!" he said and grabbed his books and walked out. _

_Severus Snape watched the whole ordeal that took place among the four Marauders and wondered to himself just what was that werewolf hiding. Snape had to find out and so promised himself that at seven o'clock he would find out. _

_LATER THAT EVENING_

_Remus waited patiently with his school robes off and only his inside shirt and pants remained on. He had his head wrapped up in a bandanna for a bit absorbing the sweat as he sat on his knees with his eyes closed facing the drums. The sounds of struggling could be heard from outside as James, Sirius and Peter arrived in the Shrieking Shack. It was also another voice that filled the shack one that was obviously gagged and tied up. "Hey Moony we found this here snake slithering near the willow again. Wanna eat him?" asked Sirius but Remus remained quiet not answering. _

_"Hey Moony? Moony?" said Sirius but it was surprisingly another much older voice that filled the room. "I believe Mr. Lupin is meditating," and he heard the boys turn, "Professor Dumbledore!" they said at once, "Now, now boys I overhead you saying something about a drum performance," said Dumbledore, "Um…." Said the others. "How did you find out sir?" asked Peter, "I could not help but overhead the said conversations, I will allow this since it is Remus's way of saying thanks to the family that took him in after his parents passed away," Dumbledore said. _

_Remus having finished his meditation stood not looking at the people present. "The Asakura family was the only family I had ever known besides my own that accepted me as what and who I am. They knew I was a werewolf because they met the wolf before the boy," he said, "They faced the wolf but not with silver bullets or wands but with music. The pounding sounds of the Taiko drums and the soft sounds of the flutes played that night. It was there that I danced with them. There was a Japanese legend that told of two lovers one of man and the other a wolf. I am not going into details with the story but let me tell you that she was the first werewolf in Japan. To sooth her angry spirit they would dance in her honor on the night of the full moon. She was the spirit of the forest known as Mononoke and those who bore the blood of the wolf are her children. We are the guardians of nature they said and when they met me for the first time they took me in instantly." _

_"They showed me more love then anyone but my parents have ever done. Accepted me when the other children did not. They had taken me places I had only dreamed of to learn how to dance and to play the drums. Now I stand before you the last of that honorary family. The last Lupin and the last of the Asakuras I alone have been given these drums and the wolf and I both respect them in order to honor the family." With that Remus gazed outside towards the waning moon. _

PRESENT DAY

It had started out as soft taps on the edge of the drums as Remus lost himself in memory. That memory caused his hands to move on their own. It started to get louder as the beat once again filled him as he tapped the sides and the gongs beside the drums. Then like thunder striking the ground Remus banged on the drums with all his might.

IN THE KITCHEN LATER THAT EVENING

As more Order members arrived the sound of Mrs. Black's voice filled the room till a slight thundering noise silenced her. "That noise!" she shrieked, "It is the sound of the thunder spirits!" she said, "They have returned after all these years!" she shrieked and cowered within her painting. Phineas Nigellus laughed at the other portrait, "Serves you right woman!" he laughed. Earlier that day someone had picked up Harry Potter and Hermione Granger while the rest of the Weasley clan arrived about an hour after.

Molly was just putting the finishing touches to supper when the house exploded into sounds. It was thunderous like the gods came crashing down. She nearly spilled the food over and stared at the shocked looks of the children while they began to eat. When they suddenly stopped they all rushed out the door.

Now to say that Severus Snape was a man who remembers much but after hearing that thunderous BOOM! Echoing throughout the house was something that the Potions Master found amusing. He remembered the day he first heard that sound and it made him feel more alive then anything the Dark Lord nor his minions could have ever done to him. Closing the book he was reading he walked up the stairs towards the source of the sound followed by other members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as the children.

As they made their way upwards towards the source of the sound the vibrations throughout the house became very intense. It was as if a storm brewed or a mountain was falling. Slowly they looked to the entrance of the attic. It was Mad Eye Moody who noticed someone missing, "Hey where's Lupin?" he said over the noise. "To answer your question why not ask the source of this noise," Snape said and then opened the door that led to the attic. Climbing up he heard the others follow and to say that they were shocked was an understatement.

Right in the middle of the floor beating a few huge hand made drums was Remus Lupin. He had his robe off and his clothes were soaked in sweat. The biggest shock of the crowds was when the werewolf danced around the drums beating them in a pattern. Tapping the smaller drums and then the sides Remus danced around all the drums. In total there were four of them. The largest lay on the ground while another rested on a specially made stool on its side, a smaller drum and a few bells and gongs.

Remus was so concentrated on the beat that he did not notice the members in the room with him. His only focus was the song that had been missing from his system for years. The wolf's blood in him sang as he beat the drumsticks into the hide of the drum. His movements were precise as he danced around the drum spinning and hitting the drums in a pattern that one could describe as outstanding.

The person who was shocked the most standing just away from everyone else was none other then Harry Potter. His bright emerald green eyes watched the dancing werewolf become alive before his eyes when just weeks before he was very subdued. Even when Sirius was alive Remus remained sullen and sad. Now that he looked at the wolf now he noticed the total change in him. Gone was the subdued man who disliked the full moon and who constantly mourned his friends. In his place stood a man who concentrated on nothing but beating his drums that filled the house with the sounds of thunder.

The man right now whose face was devoid of any sadness instead it was filled with an energy long forgotten by anyone. As he danced and beat the drums Harry was fascinated by the way he moved and danced not missing a beat. As the song came to an end and the thunder returned to the mere taps of the thick drumsticks it reminded Harry drastically of the rain.

It was then that Harry realized that the feeling of the sounds he was hearing was just that a storm of sound. The hard pounding of the large drums was the sound of thunder and lighting, the soft taps of the drums edge was the rain along with the gongs and the bells. Harry felt as if he were in the ocean sailing the sea in the middle of the storm. The storm raged as Remus pounded the drums till the very last when he just tapped the drum's edge again. The tapping stopped and the crossed the drumsticks across his chest and bowed. Harry could see the sweat soaking his clothes and the man's labored breathing. He and the other members stood there shocked when Remus spoke for the first time. "_Sayonara Sirius-kun, Tomodachi no Arigato Gozai Masu. Watashi no Kazoku to Harry-kun desu ne? Harry – kun no nazuke-musuko ima. Watashi no sewa wo suru ima," _

When he was done he suddenly became aware of people watching and slowly but surely he turned around to the gawking faces of the people standing at the door. "um….." he said shyly. "Wow Lupin I didn't know you still had it in you," Snape said a smirk clearly on his face. Everyone broke out of their stupor and stared at the man in disbelief. "Um did Severus make a comment?" said Kingsley rather dumbly. Remus flushed a bit everyone turned back to him questions ranging left and right. "I think it would be best if we discuss this after the meeting and our wondrous supper that Molly has so gladly made for us," someone said and everyone turned and met the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He stood there in a black robe decorated with fans. "Ah Remus I see you took up the Taiko drums again my dear boy," he said and everyone turned once again to Remus.

The werewolf blushed crimson in embarrassment, "I am sorry for disturbing everyone," he said and then shouts of 'nonsense!' and 'it is alright,' rang in the room. "Tell me what brought this up again my boy?" asked Dumbledore. "Oh I just wanted to say goodbye to Sirius he asked me before he …. You know to do this for him," Remus said and Dumbledore nodded, "Albus what is that Remus just did?" asked Molly, "That my dear is for Remus to say not I," and with that he walked out the door and down the stairs.

"So tell me Remus what language was that that you were speaking earlier?" asked McGonagall, "That was Japanese; you see I had lived with this Japanese American family when my parents passed away. They took really good care of me and knew about the wolf of course. In fact in their culture it is an honor to be a werewolf. Well in their home village of Tataraba in Nagano Prefecture," replied Remus. "Why would it be an honor to be a werewolf?" asked Mundungus Fletcher, "Because of an old legend," said Remus, "They taught me a lot of things including how to play the Taiko drums (those drums upstairs) and many values. They are the first humans I met as the wolf first. They did not run but for some reason they played with the wolf and Moony well… he loved it." Remus said.

The others began to chat amongst themselves as they heard this. No one knew what Remus's life was outside of school except his friends. Snape knew because of that one night when Remus played the drums to honor his family. Dumbledore knew because he was the headmaster at the time. Hell even his head of house knew! But the others didn't they don't know about his past. "The Asakura family took me in when I was seven. My parents and I had just met them or me anyways the day after the full moon. They told me a story long ago about a girl who in the end became a werewolf and guardian of the forests of Nagano. It was said that she was the first werewolf in Japan. Her spirit protected the forest and those born to the wolf were blessed." Remus said, "I was taught the drums as a ways of feeling the spirit of the wolf princess. The Asakura family believed that it is a way to bond with the wolf and by dancing to the drum beats during a full moon the wolf's rage will be at peace. It is a release for the werewolf's rage." He finished.

When Remus was done and diner was finished the children were scent upstairs that the Order meeting began. To Remus it was rather dull with everyone giving their reports about the war and how many died. He was glad that the meeting was over and he walked out. He felt contained somewhat as if the wolf wants out early. After everyone but the Weasleys and a few others including Snape remained Remus walked towards the door.

Harry watched from his soft chair in the living room. He had grown board with sitting in his room. As he watched everyone leave the dining room and headed towards the door. A person went too close to Mrs. Black's Portrait, "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY HOUSE!" she screamed and many people tired to close the curtain but it was as if the wind came and they all scrambled out the door. "HOW DARE YOU LET A FILTHY WEREWOLF INTO MY NOBLE HOUSE! GET OUT OF FILTHY ANIMAL YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO HELL WITH THAT WORTHLESS, NO GOOD, BASTARD OF A……." "HARA GUZUCHI O TATAKU NA! ANATA BAKA CHIBI IKE IKE!" someone shouted and Harry turned in the direction of a raging Remus.

Remus for his part was furious at the woman whom Sirius was born to. Not only him but the wolf within him was raging with anger toward what she said about a pack member. His amber eyes burned with rage and he lost his language skills as swore to her in Japanese. The woman shut up immediately as she watched Remus as he growled low at her. Outside rain began to pour once again on London as Remus stared hard into the eyes of the portrait. "Sirius was not a filthy bastard you whore!" he growled at her teeth fully bared and she shrank back in horror and in fear as Remus's teeth looked more pointed then before. She then ran away into the recesses of her portrait to hide her terror as he backed away from her.

Harry watched the whole ordeal in amazement. Quiet Remus became quiet fierce when defending his godfather and his own honor. To say something to Mrs. Black was something that earned his respect in as much, "And if you say anything else to anyone else ever again I will kill you!" with that he stormed out the door. Harry got up and followed Remus out the door but never gotten very far. He stayed under the shelter of the roof as Remus stormed out and walked away towards a group of teenagers.

Harry watched as they chatted for a bit before one of them blared the music and started doing a series of flips, jumps and spins. Harry watched as the others did the same and to his surprise Remus joined in.

He watched fascinated as Remus spun, dipped, flipped and danced with the rest of the teens. The music blared and his green eyes watched fascinated as water splashed off of the werewolf as embraced the beats of the music. Just like in the attic Harry felt his blood become alive as well. He felt it pulse within him as something in him yearned to be down there dancing with them, but something held him back. Something held him frozen to the spot he was standing.

As Harry watched the rain fall he watched the spray coming off of Remus as if it was nothing. The teen wizard watched as Remus spun in circles feeling the air beneath him and around him as the wolf danced beside him in spirit. He also watched other forms around him as well. Harry stood shocked as he watched the forms of Padfoot and Prongs dance around him. There was another shadow as well that of a rat. Harry growled when he saw it, but a voice deep down stopped him. Harry saw that when the lightning flashed they were gone. As the song came to a close at last Harry saw Remus rise from the ground after dropping and _crying?_

Harry rushed out towards Remus calling his name. The teens that were with him watched fascinated as Harry dived at the older wizard and ended up sliding in the water till he was nearly on the wall. Harry then spun at the last minute and crawled over to Remus. Remus's backed heaved as he was crying into the rain. "Hey man you alright?" asked one of the teens, Harry grabbed onto the older man, "Remus?" he said holding him close. "Hey man this guy your dad?" asked a rather tall white teen with his shoulder length hair tied up in a pony tail. "No he is my godfather," Harry said.

The taller of two dark skinned teens walked up to Harry, "Hey man your godfather's tight man," he said, "Tight?" asked Harry, "Yeah tight I mean those moves I tell you man they are sweet! You should learn something from him, that slide earlier and that move that has some potential. You should learn something from him," said the dark kid, "By the way the names Charlie, Charlie Peterson, kids on the streets call me Dolphin because I can jump like one," he said smirking and Harry gave a small smirk. "Thank you Charlie." He said, "Well be better get going," Harry said helping Remus on his knees. "Hey man you know what is wrong with your old man," someone else asked,

"He just…we both just lost someone dear to us," Harry replied, "Hey man we know how it feels. Happens all the time on the streets. By the way that is one wicked scar on your head," he said and Harry placed his fingers on his scar. "It is more trouble then its worth," Harry said, "No problem you don't have to tell us your name but we have a name for you," he said, "How about _Raiden_," said Charlie, "Raiden?" Harry asked, "Yeah god of thunder and lighting in my man Wang-chi's home town," Charlie replied pointing to another boy. "Hey man why not get out of the rain," said a girl as she held an umbrella, "Well we better get going," Harry said getting Remus up. "Hey what should we call him then?" asked another kid. "Hey how about……oh I don't know," said another, "I was known as 'Moony' in my school days," Remus said after hearing the boys talk.

"Moony?" said Charlie, "Moony reminds me of someone at school who loved to flash people his name was Moony. No that will not due…man you remind me of a wolf so…" he was trying to come up with a name for Remus. "_Ogami_ it means wolf in Japanese," Remus replied, "Alright Ogami it is," said Charlie as he helped Harry lift Remus up. "Man this guys got some power and you are lucky to have a guy like Ogami," said the boy with the pony tail. "Thanks," Harry said, "No problem mate! Just remember if you need to show your stuff you know where to find us," with that he and his friends turned and walked away into the darkness of the streets.

Harry still holding Remus stood up and walked towards number 12 and slipped in through the back door.

TBC

A/n: well that was something, um for the Japanese translations the first line was suppose to be

"_Sayonara Sirius-kun, Tomodachi no Arigato Gozai Masu. Watashi no Kazoku to Harry-kun desu ne? Harry – kun no nazuke-musuko ima. Watashi no sewa wo suru ima," _

"_**Goodbye Sirius, thank you very much for being my friend, Harry is my family now, Harry is my godson now I will take good care of him." **_

HARA GUZUCHI O TATAKU NA! ANATA BAKA CHIBI IKE IKE!"

That roughly translates to: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU STUPID CHUBBY BITCH!"

Well scream at me all you want if this sucks or you can correct me on my translations thank you. With out the flames!


	3. Grieving the Lost

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE ASAKURA FAMILY AND OTHERS PERTAINING TO THIS STORY. OH ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH PRINCESS MONONOKE ARE PROPERTY OF HAYAO MIYAZAKI**

**A/n: well how do you like it so far? I am so glad I finally got a good review which I lacked for so long! Thank you so much. **

**Oh for those of you curious yes I have used some elements of princess Mononoke in here as a ways of adding a bit of depth to the story. **

**Summery**: **Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Remus/Harry NO SLASH**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 2: Remembering the Lost**

Harry nearly had to carry the man into the house. The rain poured from outside as he helped a crying Remus into the house. When he got in he was greeted by a hysterical Mrs. Weasley. When she saw their appearance she ran into the kitchen to prepare a hot cup of tea for both of them. After casting drying spells on both of them Harry helped Remus to the living room. The man was a wreak as his sobs filled the living room. Ron and Hermione helped Harry set the man down when they heard their once favorite professor crying and Ron looked very confused till Harry mouthed, 'Sirius' and Ron nodded before stepping out to give them some privacy.

When Mrs. Weasley returned she saw the way both of them looked before lighting the fire and removed the floo powder from the fire place. Setting them down she walked back into the kitchen and asked if Hermione would help her clean up. Getting the hint Hermione walked into the next room to give the two grieving men some privacy.

Harry was stuck on what to do seeing a full grown man cry worse yet a fully grown _wizard _sat crying in a love chair. His hair was matted as his clothes may be dry one again became wet with his tears. "Remus?" Harry asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry suddenly found himself pulled into an embrace. "I miss them horribly," he said and Harry found himself sniffling and unsure of what to do. Without thinking he returned the hug and after letting the words sink in he realized who Remus was talking about.

He was talking about Sirius Black and James Potter.

Sniffling at the memories of Sirius Harry began to sniff and hold back his tears till he felt Remus tighten his hold on him. "It is ok for a man to cry it shows that they are human," Remus whispered. Harry then began to cry onto Remus's shoulder and let the tears flow.

Molly, Hermione and Ron watched the two from the kitchen Molly being a mother of six boys she knew how men tried to hide their tears. Ron sniffed a bit but Mrs. Weasley held him as Hermione ushered them back into the kitchen. Molly knew that both men lost something important, someone they both loved dearly.

Both men held each other dearly both lost something for Harry he has lost the closest thing to a father. For Remus it was a very close brother and friend the only fully grown member of his pack left. All he had left was the boy who held him in his arms.

From the shadows another figure stood watching from the stairs. Overhearing the conversation Severus Snape watched as the two men he loathed for a while mourn over a lost loved one. Even if that loved one was a stupid Gryffindor. He stood up there and watched them cry their eyes out. He remembered people he lost as well to Voldemort his sister Amelia and his younger brother Patrick. Not many knew this but then again not many would know that he was once engaged to a beautiful Muggleborn witch. He had met her when he was in St. Mungos but when Voldemort got word of his engagement he became enraged and killed her. His best friend from school Lily Evans is also dead from him and to Snape she was like a sister to him. He let a single tear fall from his face at those memories before the turned to go to his room.

As for the two occupants in the room after nearly ten minutes they both let go wiped the tears from their face. After realizing who they held they pulled apart blushing furiously. "It is about time you two got your grief out," said Mrs. Weasley as she walked back in to offer then something to eat. They both wanted to refuse to offer but Mrs. Weasley would have none of it, "Nonsense! Remus you look like hell and both of you look like nothing but skin and bones! I swear to tell both of you that it is time to move on. And nothing like a good cry to get all the frustration out." She said noticing their stares.

"Now don't give me that look! You both know as well as I do that you both have not been eating properly due to your grieving. How do you think I felt when my brothers died!" she said and they both said their apologies. "Now dears I know how you both feel and I think that given time you both would get over it and move on," she said.

Both stared at her retreating figure when someone came up. It was Snape who looked a bit distraught as he walked down. "I sure as hell need a vacation!" he said as he sat down unaware of the two dumbstruck figures also in the living room. When Severus looked up they saw a bit of a blush there from embarrassment but that was replaced by a sneer. "What the hell do you want Potter? Lupin?" he said with such disdain but most of the venom was gone. "Um why would you need a vacation sir?" asked Harry.

Snape looked up at Harry and sighed, "Well Potter unlike you even I need some time off," he said and held up a goblet of wolf's bane Potion to Remus, "I don't think this is working for you anymore Lupin," he said, "I know Severus," he said, "What do you mean that the wolf's bane potion is no longer working?" Harry asked. "I mean it Potter are you deaf?" Snape said, "Lupin is the only werewolf that has developed some sort of immunity to the potion it is as if the wolf is becoming twice as clever lately," "Twice as cleaver?" asked Remus, "I've noticed the wolf refusing to be subdued and thus when you transform Lupin you become more aggressive," he said.

"How so?" asked Remus, "To the point of actually attacking everything but those wretched drums you keep upstairs." Snape replied, "Oh I don't know Severus I keep getting the feeling that Moony does not want to be subdued at all," he said, "I understand Lupin this is the first time that your wolf side is showing some sort of conscience." Snape said and Harry listened for the first time that Snape had not a sneer on his face but a thoughtful one.

Gone was the man who would do anything to get rid of Harry and Remus but that did not change the fact that he was still a git. But right now Snape was more thoughtful then angry. He stared at the two and then something clicked, "Lupin remember the night you played those drums for that family of yours?" he asked, "The Asakura's?" Remus asked, "Yes they are the ones," Snape said, "I have a theory but that is all nothing more then a theory," he said as he stood up and flooed back to Hogwarts.

The two just stared at the retreating green flames as the man left for once not getting into an argument. "Well usually Severus gets like this is when he has something to think about," Remus replied as he took some more of Molly's desert.

It was later that night that Remus stood in the attic once more. His mind lost as he listened to the radio remembering a memory long since forgotten.

_1973_

_"Hey where are we going this summer Mr. Asakura?" Remus asked and the Japanese man smiled, "Why we are going to America this summer Remus," was the reply, "America?" asked Remus he had never been to America before, he had been to Japan and to the pacific with Mr. Asakura as his dance group went on tour. Every summer Remus accompanied the Asakura family as they toured the world. He would spend Christmas with his family till they died some time ago. Both had been killed by a terrible man named Voldemort. _

_He had just started Hogwarts when they were killed and then the Asakura family took him in. Remus having missed his parents so felt so devastated till the Asakura family made a special funeral and ceremony for them. Remus feeling a bit sad accompanied them to Japan and was taken in by the community of Tataraba which as he found out later means 'Iron Town,' the other kids thought it was cool that Remus was a wolf boy to them. And when the full moon came Moony the wolf would play with the children as they danced under the full moon. _

_It was also then that something happened to Remus that he would never forget. _

_He had been playing in the forest with some of the children. Their laughter filled the air as they ran into the dark forest. The boys having been used to the forests since they were little laughed at the foreigner boy or gaijin. Remus felt ashamed at having to learn the paths of the forest but he still continued their game of hide and seek. It was then that something came from the bushes and the boys stopped their game. That thing was a tourist with a gun. "What are you doing here?" asked a boy in Japanese. "I have come for the wolf!" he said pointing his gun at Remus. The boys scattered as most ran back to the village to tell their parents. Remus tried to get away from the hunter on foot and ran deeper into the mountain forests. _

_As he ran he could hear the hunter behind him and several shots being fired in his wake. Faster he ran until something got him in the chest. Falling Remus did not see himself falling down the cliff towards the raging river below. He was caught in the current and swept away into darkness. _

_Remus awoke to find himself deeper then anyone dared to venture in the forest. The moss was a lot darker green as the various insects flew in gentle arcs around the forest. He heard a clattering noise and that was followed by another, and another. Remus looked up to see a translucent creature sitting right on his body with his head clanging and clicking into place once again. Startled Remus tried to get up only to feel pain down his side. Looking down he noticed that a pool of blood formed around him as he struggled to get up. _

_As if sensing this, the little creature disappeared and many more followed it when it returned. The small creature then looked at Remus in wonder as they saw his eyes turn a deeper shade of amber then before. Nodding to themselves the creatures vanished and soon hoof prints could be heard thundering in the forest. A massive deer stood in front of Remus and gently with his antlers lifted the boy up and walked away into the forest. Walking a good distance from the river the deer came upon a clearing. _

_The clearing was like an opening to the dark trees that surround the clearing. A small crystal clear lake stood in the center of the clearing. Right in the middle was a tiny island with an old tree. The deer dove into the water which was littered with bones. Remus being semi conscious looked down and swore he saw the bones of monsters. As the deer went deeper into the water Remus grew weaker as he gently deposited the boy onto the island. Then taking its cue it swam away leaving the boy to himself. _

_Remus lay there bleeding and unable to move. The pain was intense as fire ripped through his body. With a start he realized that it was a silver bullet. The wound looked to be getting bigger as the silver burned through his body. He tried to get up but was soon brought back down in pain. The pain was so intense that he blacked out. _

_As he sat there dreaming he felt a presence come onto the island. In his mind an image appeared of a deer but its face was wrong. The face was like that of a man with antlers that looked like trees. The creature walked up to him and took in his scent. Smiling he kissed the wound causing it to close. Remus was surprised at this but never thought about it since his mind became blank as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _

_When he awoke he found himself on a comfortable bed. "Look I think he is coming to," said a voice in English. Remus slowly opened his eyes to stare at the faces of the Asakura family. "You gave us a scare lad!" said Mr. Asakura as he noticed Remus smiled at them weakly. "You know little brother if we had known about that hunter we would never would have come here," said Keitaro. _

_Remus smiled softly at his friend and brother in crime. Keitaro smiled back as the nurse walked in carrying something. She was followed by an old woman the woman knelt down and smiled gently before speaking in Japanese a language that Remus has not grasp yet. "She says that you have been hit but a silver bullet. The surprising part is that your wounds have been healed while she removed the bullet," said Mr. Asakura as he sat down. The woman began to speak again, "She says that they found you in the forest her guess is that the forest spirit healed your wounds but did not remove the bullet from your body." Said Mr. Asakura and Remus tried to sit up but the ache in his side forced him back into bed. "The forest spirit?" Remus asked and Mr. Asakura nodded, "Yes that same as in the stories we told you," Mr. Asakura replied. _

_Remus was surprised by this, "You mean to tell me that the same forest spirit in the story saved me?" he asked and the man nodded. The old lady began to speak again and placed her hand within her pocket of her shirt and pulled out a silver bullet. "She says that the bullet was killing you in the beginning but when they pulled it out it was harmless again as if it suddenly changed, but it remained silver. If the forest spirit had not blessed you boy then you would have been dead," She then took his hand and looked at it before jumping back. "_Ogami!"_ she said, "Why is she calling me a wolf?" Remus asked, "I think she sensed the wolf within you Remus," Keitaro said at last. The woman began to say something so fast that it took a while to calm her down. _

_When she finally calmed down she looked at the boy, "Mononoke," she whispered and bowed in respect. She then turned and walked out, "Um who was she anyways?" Remus asked, "My grandma," Keitaro replied. "Oh," Remus said, "Don't worry so much Remus she is the village shaman of sorts," Keitaro said as he chewed on a piece of Musubi. Remus looked at it until Keitaro handed him another of the treat. This one had a slice of spam in the middle with Rice on both sides like a sandwich but wrapped in a dried seaweed sheet. Remus grew to love the snacks, that and sushi. _

_"You know if the forest spirit felt the wolf part of you does that mean you have to live here?" ask Keitaro, "I don't think so," Remus replied, "I guess I reminded him of the wolf girl." "Oh," replied Keitaro. _

PRESENT TIME

Remus remembered that particular memory well and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess and after taking a sniff at himself in desperate need of a shower.

The spray of hot water soaked his skin as he felt the water caress his cold skin. He looked down to his side were a patch of light skin remained. Looking at it the memories of what happened all those years ago filled his head until he turned them away. _Look at me now I am looking into the past! For crying out loud! _ He thought as he looked again, _then again it was silver that touched me and yet I still live, I don't know why that memory has anything to do with the wolf's bane potion at all. Severus said that I am the only werewolf to ever gain immunity to the wolf's bane. How is that possible? I don't know how but that particular memory seems to pop up every once in a while,_ he thought as he cleaned himself up.

When Remus came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and made his way into his room to get dressed. On his way he spotted Harry heading towards the bathroom and into the room. When he got into his room he quickly got dressed in some Muggle clothes. He put on a light brown undershirt and a pair of jeans. As he exited his room and down the stairs he noticed that some of the female occupants were looking in his direction.

Harry walked out of the shower and gotten dressed in the bathroom before walking out. His hair looked a bit tamer since it was still damp just like Remus's. Ron sat on the couch engrossed in a game of chess with Hermione who was losing badly. "Oh Remus a message came in from…America?" said Arthur Weasley as he walked in with the post. Arthur stood stunned as he looked at the werewolf for the first time. It was then that Remus noticed that everyone else was staring at him, "What?" Remus asked, "Um Professor this is the first time I've seen you wear something other then wizard robes," said Hermione. Remus looked down and shrugged, "Well all my clothes are being washed at the moment so I figure wear something or nothing," he said. It was then that he noticed the flushed looks on some of the women. "What do I have a hole in my pants?" Remus asked as he looked around. "Um it is not that Professor Lupin," said Harry.

Arthur tried not to laugh at the sight of a confused Remus. "Um Molly do you need help with the kitchen?" Remus asked, "Why that would be lovely dear," she said smiling, "Can I help too? I know a few recipes I can cook for tonight," Harry said as she gestured to them in the kitchen.

Remus looked in the kitchen and saw that they are in need of going to the store. "Um Molly…" "I know dear I was planning on going to the store myself today," she said and Remus thought of something. "Well since the store don't close till midnight mind if Harry and I accompany you since the women in the house have a strange tendency to stare," he said and Molly looked at that with amusement in her eyes. "Well Remus I hate to say it but with both you and Harry dressed like that every female with in a hundred miles not married will come after you," she said.

The trip to the store was quite eventful with Harry having to help Molly dress properly but that was not expected since Molly already knew how to dress like a Muggle. She told them that after years of feeding seven children she already knew how to dress. She currently is wearing a summer dress that fit her quiet nicely and looked good too. Both men nodded as they walked with Molly to the nearest bus station that would take them to the supermarket.

It was obvious that Molly knew where to go when they entered the market since some of the stuff she wanted to get can't be found at a wizarding market. Remembering to convert galleons into pounds she tapped the bag of money she was carrying and walked into the store.

Remus and Harry having been to the Muggle shopping centers before knew what to look for. They walked down the long isles grabbing ingredients and other things to restock the kitchen. After all magic can only work so much before you have to buy the things you need.

After paying for the food Remus notice that he had been getting a lot of weird looks from the women walking through the market. "Um, Molly why is every woman on this whole street staring at me?" Remus asked and Molly looked around before staring at Remus and started giggling. "Remus this may come as a shock but you should dress as a Muggle more often," she said, "Oh?" Remus said. Harry also noticed the looks and felt his face flush as well when he noticed the younger girls staring and whispering at him as well.

Upon passing a few teenaged girls Molly Weasley could hear some of them whispering to themselves. "_Did you get a good look at that guy?" _

"_Which one the one with the glasses?"_

"_Yeah his has the sexiest green eyes and that ass mmmm" _

"_What about the other guy?" _

"_The one with the really wild look?" _

"_Both of them have wild looks," _

"_Yeah but he looks like he will be great in bed!" _

At hearing this Molly tried not to burst out laughing at the hungry looks the women were giving both the boys. Harry wore a pair of black jeans that had some chains coming out from it (Mrs. Grangers birthday present to him last year,) and a muscle shirt with a dragon on the back showing off his sleek body. Remus wore a sleeveless shirt with a pack of wolves on the front and tight pair of jeans. Molly could not help but giggle at the confused looks both men gave to the women. "Um Mrs. Weasley who was the so called guy they were looking for?" Harry asked looking rather nervous.

Molly shook her head, "I will tell you now boys that the ladies around here think you both are quite attractive," she said while still trying to suppress her laughter.

When they came off the bus all the more haggard (in Harry and Remus's case) to Grimauld Place they made sure that no one is following and then walked up the steps to the black's home.

Once inside both men sighed with relief as they helped Molly take out the groceries. "What happened to you two mates?" asked Ron as he tried not to laugh in their faces, "Sod off Ron!" Harry said as he unpacked the groceries. "Let's just say dear that Harry and Remus were attacked by a pack of rabid teenaged girls," Molly replied and Ron looked at both of them and burst out laughing. "Ah man you guys you have been holding out on me!" he said laughing even harder. When both of them turned and Ron got a good look at their rather torn clothing he laughed so hard his face turned purple. "I take that back I pity you guys," he said falling down to the floor laughing.

Ron's laughter filled the whole household as Hermione walked down the stairs, "What's so funny?" she asked and when she saw Remus and Harry's appearance she snickered, "Did you both get attacked by fan-girls?" she asked before breaking out into giggles. Ginny hearing this walked in to see both men blushing in embarrassment. "Remus?" Harry asked, "Yeah?" "Let's not go shopping with these on again," "I agree," the werewolf replied.

The next few hours were spent cleaning up and helping Molly with the kitchen. Both men it seems like an eternity before they finished. When they finished they helped Molly make dinner with Remus making some dishes he learned at the Asakura's place and Harry making desert. When they both are done and Molly set the table everyone gathered into the dining room to eat. To their surprise the table held many strange dishes and deserts none of which anyone has ever seen before. Well anyone except the three who made the meal.

It was then that Ron being as hungry as he is started to eat. He took the strange white sticky spongy triangular things from the plate they were one and bit into it. The table was silent until Ron's face lit up, "Hey mate this is good!" he said and tried out some other things like the shrimp and rice balls. Someone else took a hold of the tea and drank it only to nearly spit it out. "Now, now Tonks that tea is to help cleanse your system," Molly said as she tapped the trim, "You could add honey to it you know," she said giggling and Tonks reached for the honey.

Remus watched everyone enjoy the food and tried some of Harry's mochi, "Hey Harry where did you learn how to make some of this desert?" Remus asked, "Aunt Petunia has a thing for fancy food and especially entertaining the guests so she made me look up foreign recipes on Dudley's computer. Well it took me a while to figure it out but I found some interesting ones I tried," he said, "Since when do you cook Harry?" asked Ron, "Since I could walk," Harry replied and Ron muttered, "Sorry," before feasting again.

"Molly I must say this is good," said Arthur, "Well don't thank me thank Remus and Harry they were the ones who made dinner," she said smiling. Arthur stared at the two wizards and gave them a thumbs up before finishing his sushi. When dinner and desert was done Remus held up his goblet, "You know we never really appreciate how Sirius would entertain us the way he would with his pranks. And sadly he is no longer here to thank so I would like to propose a toast to Sirius Black. An Innocent man who died by guilty hands," he said and everyone cheered to that.

TBC


	4. We All Need a Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER AND PRINCESS MONONOKE**

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Remus/Harry NO SLASH**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 3: We all need a Vacation**

**1969**

_"Come on Remus we will miss our flight!" yelled Keitaro as he and Remus ran down the long stretch towards the plane that would take them to America. The flight from Japan to Hawaii was rather long four hours total as they managed to barely give the ramp agent their tickets and board the plane. _

_Remus in his entire life have never ridden on a plane till he met the Asakuras they had showed him what it was like to fly on a plane, and the wolf boy was just as excited. As they sat down Remus got the window while Keitaro got the isle. As the door shut for the final time both boys chatted excitedly about their trip. "I don't believe this we are actually staying in Hawaii!" Keitaro said, "What is so special about Hawaii?" asked Remus. "Ah man from the food to the hula dancers it is the best spot for Taiko drums," Keitaro replied, "Are you both still going on about our little tour of Japan. Now we get to go on a real vacation!" Rei said and Remus could not help but laugh at the Japanese boy. _

_The flight was long and Remus was amazed at the expanse of ocean they had to travel to get to the islands. He was currently reading a book on the islands when the announcement came for landing. Putting the book back in his bag that was under the seat Remus turned to Keitaro who had fallen asleep during the flight. "Hey Keitaro!" Remus said nudging his friend and the boy woke up with a snort. Remus tried not to laugh, "Ladies and gentlemen please keep your seatbelt fastened till the aircraft has come to a complete stop." The stewardess said over the intercom. Both boys looked down and was surprised to see such an island showing up in the middle of the ocean. "Wow look at that Remus!" Keitaro said as the plane began its descent. _

PRESENT DAY

Remus looked down at the tickets that Dumbledore provided. He looked down at his bundle that he held with him. Right next to him was Harry who also looked rather lost and next to Harry looking absolutely livid was Snape.

_TWO DAYS AGO AT A DEATHEATER MEETING_

_"Ah my loyal servants I see you are doing well," Voldemort said to his followers at that mention he beckoned a tall thin Deatheater forward. "Ah Severus my faithful Potions Master I see you have been working hard all this time," he said and Snape removed his mask. Dark spots could be seen on his face under his eyes and his skin looked even shallower then normal. "You look like you need a vacation," Lucius Malfoy said and the Dark Lord sent a Crucio his way, "Did I tell you to speak Lucius?" he said, "No my lord," Malfoy Sr. said and the Dark Lord took his wand off of him. "As Lucius was saying and I believe he is right you do need a vacation of sorts Severus," Snape looked up at Voldemort. _

_"My lord surely you have more work for me to do?" he said, "No I do not! I cannot afford a Potions Master who can't even stay awake when brewing a potion," he said and Snape winced remembering that Draco told him about the incident a few weeks ago with a blanched Potion and then a blotched up job with the Wolf's Bane. "Since you seemed over stressed with all these jobs you're doing I am ordering you, yes I admit I sound like that old coot Dumbledore to go get a vacation. Take three months off and rest that is an order and when you come back I will have something for you to do," with that Snape was dismissed and the Potions master walked out with a confused look on his face. _

_DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE THAT SAME DAY_

_"You have been ordered to go on a vacation I shall say Severus that you deserve one," said Dumbledore as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "But headmaster surely you can't be serious!" Snape said, "Well in this case Tom and I have an agreement on this one Severus you will go on a vacation you sure need it," Dumbledore said pointing to a mirror, "Look at yourself you can barely stand up straight you need to rest and clear you head a bit before moving on. I think Tom is right when he ordered you on a vacation." That ever present twinkle still in his eye annoyed Snape to no end. _

TODAY

With orders from both Dumbledore and Voldemort the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry found himself standing at a Muggle Airport with both Remus and Harry. The reason being is that their destination is too far to Portkey, floo and Apparate. Snape sighed, "Why am I stuck with you two of all people?" Snape scowled at his two companions. "Dumbledore's Orders," they both replied.

_YESTERDAY_

_"Oh Severus?" Dumbledore said as he entered the Potion's Master's chambers. Snape had just finished packing his suitcase when the elderly wizard walked in. "What do you want?" Snape scowled at the headmaster. "About your vacation," he said, "You will be accompanied by a few guests," he said, "Oh really? Like whom would you suggest?" Snape said, "Well Remus has told me that he planned on visiting some of his adopted relatives in America and plans to take young Harry with him. I am suggesting that you accompany them since it would do you some good." _

_"Absolutely not!" Snape said, "Now Severus what are you going to do about it hmm? Where are you going for your vacation surely not Spinner's End? Have a little fun for once and lighten up! It will do you some good to see some color on your skin," with that Dumbledore walked out and his voice carried down the hall, "I have your flight arranged and everything paid for and set it is a matter of showing up tomorrow at 7 am sharp at the London Airport. Remus will tell you the rest," _

PRESENT

Snape stood near the gate with both Remus and Harry. Remus wore a pair of brown khaki pants with a Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on them his sunglasses have been getting strange looks from the ladies. Harry wore black khaki pants with alight blue and green Hawaiian shirt with grass huts, umbrellas and sandy beaches on them. Snape on the other hand looked rather uncomfortable with his black Hawaiian shirt with Japanese fans on them. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and sunglasses but his were on his head.

"Lupin do you know where your so called relatives are?" Snape demanded, "Yeah I do they just moved to Hawaii years ago. I had to email them you know…" Remus said, "I know what an email is thank you very much Lupin," Remus raised his eyebrow at Snape and saw him smirk. "Well anyways they said that they own a bit of property there. Last time I saw them they were living in Montana when Keiko got a job in Hawaii. Don't worry guys things are going to be alright!" Remus said smiling and both Harry and Snape looked at each other and shrugged.

"United Airlines flight 758 with service to New York City is now boarding through gate number 89. Once again United Airlines flight 758 with service to New York City is now boarding through gate number 89…." Said the intercom and Remus looked at his two companions. "Well guys this is our flight," Remus said happily as he walked towards the forming line in front of the gate.

"Wow they have a movie on here," Harry said excitedly as he watched Snape pull out a pair of earphones and put them on. Harry then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a book. The title, 'PLAYERS GUIDE TO DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS' filled the cover. "Going on a Vacation Lad?" said a voice and Harry turned and looked at a man obviously a Muggle that looked to be in his mid fifties. "Yeah actually," Harry replied, "We are going to Hawaii," Harry said, "Who is we? Your family?" the man replied, "Yes my godfather and my uncle," Harry had to bite back a laugh at the mention of Snape being his uncle. "Ah well then I am heading there my self just returning home from holiday in the motherland," the man said, "My name is Daryl what is yours?" the man asked, "Harry," Harry said and they both shook their hands.

Remus it seems heard everything as he turned, "Daryl? Daryl Dobson?" Remus said and the man turned to say he was surprised was an understatement. "Remus? Remus Lupin is that you?" he said and Remus smirked, "Well how are you lad?" he said and both shook hands excitedly. "Remus do you know this guy?" Harry asked, "Do I know him Daryl and I met when I last visited Hawaii. I was vacationing with the Asakuras when I stumbled into him." He said, "Oh do tell the story Lupin," Snape said as he removed the headset. "Well….

1972

_Twelve year old Remus stood outside of a tourist stand waiting for the bus to come and take him back to his hotel. Remus had gotten lost and separated from the Asakuras. Because he had gotten lost he could not find his way around the streets of Honolulu. He eventually found this tourist shop but the bright colors drove his senses insane with the perfumes and high pitched sounds. He felt afraid in this lonely place, "Hey Lad you lost?" a voice asked and Remus turned towards the man who stood behind him. His skin was deeply tanned and his blonde hair stood out against his skin. He wore a tank top with a surfboard and a fishing pole in his hand. _

_"You lost?" he asked again and Remus nodded, "Where are you staying at lad?" he asked and Remus instantly recognized the accent as one like his own. "Um I am staying at the Hilton Hawaiian," Remus said and the man nodded, "Well I'm Daryl what is yours?" he said, "Remus, Remus Lupin," the boy said and the man smirked. "You not from around here are you?" he asked, "No I am from England sir," Remus replied, "Well then Remus how's about I show you back to your hotel," he said and Remus nodded. _

PRESENT TIME

"So that is how you know each other," Harry said, "So lad how do you know Remus so well?" Daryl asked, "He is my godfather," Harry said blushing, "Well now! Such a high honor eh boy," Daryl laughed and Remus nodded, "I guess that man over there is your uncle," he said pointing to Snape, "Well not exactly," Harry said and Daryl caught the hint burst out laughing. "Well Lad just to let you know I was visiting my parents in Bristol it was me moms 87th birthday." Daryl replied, "Ah and you never called?" Remus said mock hurt on his voice, "Well you never gave me your number," Daryl shot back and then both burst out laughing. "So where are you living with now?" Remus asked, "Me? Well I run a newspaper business on Moloka'i" he said shrugging, "Strange we are supposed to meet the Otsukas there," Remus said.

"Otsuka? You mean Moony's family?" asked Daryl and both Harry and Snape looked at Remus. "Gideon Otsuka was given the name 'Moony' because he mooned everyone at a bar." Remus said, "So what do they call you?" asked Harry, "What we call him? After what Reiji bragged to everyone Remus here is just simply called Remus or if you want his nickname he has none." Daryl said and Remus laughed, "How are the Otsukas I have never seen them in nearly ten years yet I have been writing to them frequently." Remus said, "Well they are doing quite well actually old Gideon has that taro patch going nicely." Daryl said, "As nice as England is an all I miss Hawaii," Daryl said and Remus laughed, "I could use a tan," said Remus and the man nodded. "How is that wife of Patrick by the way, you know the Dakota?" Remus asked, "Oh her! Well she and her father settled down fine after all the old man has a joint problem and the tropics seemed to do him quite well." Daryl replied. Remus smiled and remained silent throughout the entire flight.

As it turns out Daryl would be going with them the entire trip and he told Harry all about Hawaii and Remus's adventures there (much to the werewolf's embarrassment). Snape found this highly amusing as they walked to their next gate. Remus and Daryl were in full conversation while Snape sat their reading a magazine. Harry board out of his wits took out his book and read about different spells. He was amused at the spells Muggles come up with for games and such.

By the time they got to Utah there plane had been delayed for three days. It was a good thing too for the full moon was nearly upon them. Luckily for them Remus remembered the family of Ute Indians that the Asakura's stayed with at a time. "How much people does Remus know?" Harry asked Snape. The stoic potions master just turned his head towards Harry a sneer clearly on his face. "How the hell should I know Potter," "I was just asking sheesh!" Harry retorted.

They stayed on a reserve for a few days and as the full moon loomed closer the Ute's became excited as they saw Remus again. "Ah the lunar wolf has returned!" said an Indian that Harry met named Lone Hawk. Lone Hawk allowed them to stay at his house which was nothing more then a trailer since he travels around the reservation. As it turns out Lone Hawk was a shaman a Native American wizard.

It was dusk and only a few hours till the Full Moon was upon them and Harry was reading about Animagi when Lone Hawk entered the trailer. "I see you are looking up your totem animals." Said Lone Hawk as he walked in and sat down with Harry. Snape had gone off to look for some herbs before the full moon came into the sky. "Yeah my dad was an Animagus so he could stay with Remus." He said, "Your father was a dedicated man then what was his totem?" Lone Hawk asked, "He was a stag, a deer but I don't know what type," Harry replied, "I see," said Lone Hawk as he sat down. "Have you ever thought of your totem young one?" he asked, "No," replied Harry.

Lone Hawk looked at the young boy, "Well yours is different then your fathers that is for sure." Was the reply, "How do I know what is my totem," Harry asked, "Well you English people use a potion to show you your form, we the Ute have another method. We ask the great spirit to show us our spirit guide, our totem for we have two," he said, "Two?" asked Harry, "Yes one magical and one normal. Tell me young man do you know what magical creature respects you the most besides your familiar?" he asked, "Um I can speak to snakes?" Harry said and Lone Hawk raised one eyebrow.

"Do you know of any other creature that speaks to you?" he asked, "Um I don't know," Harry said, "Well I think I can help besides it is getting late anyways. I am sure the local wolf pack will be happy to see Remus again." He said and blew smoke into Harry's face.

MEANWHILE

Severus Snape could not be happier then he is now. Right now he stood in a field of wild flowers all of which he knew only blooms on the full moon the lunar flower. Picking the plants with care he placed them in jars to be processed later. Lunar flowers though rare are used in the most potent of poisons and medicines. Snape also gathered the seeds of some of the plants as well to take home and grow in his garden at Spinner's end. While picking he watched the moon and when the full moon started to rise he pocketed the rest of the flower samples and the next thing one knew a black owl flew towards the trailer.

ANOTHER PLACE

Remus stood near a wolf's den. This den he remembers well as one he often played in when he was younger. Sticking her head out was an old she wolf. She and her mate remembered Remus when they were pups and welcomed him with open arms. As the rest of the pack watched the moon began to rise over the mountain tops. And so did the transformation that took place.

Remus fell to the ground as pain overtook him this pain was unlike the rest. It did not hurt as much but he failed to take the wolf's bane potion. Snape could not give him his does on time but that did not matter to Remus he was as far away from everyone as possible. As the pain lessoned and Moony the wolf emerged he was once again greeted by a pack he had left behind long ago.

The wolves ran up to Remus in greeting licking his face and nipped him playfully asking him to play with them.

HARRY'S DREAM

_Harry stood on a cliff face overlooking the cliff face. His face was cold as the ocean breeze filled his senses. He seemed to be waiting and he was waiting as clouds formed at the cliff's peak. He then heard growling from behind him and he turned to find a wolf looking at him. The wolf's light brown almost grey fur was dull in the rising moon. Harry then realized that the moon was full. The golden eyes that looked back at him was the same eyes that he saw years ago. _

_Moony the wolf stood before him right beside him were Padfoot, Prongs, and surprisingly Wormtail. A small red fox stood next to them as well and Harry realized that this was his mother. She trotted up to him and sniffed his outstretched hand. Harry was in wonderment at this when a hidden set of creatures emerged from the woods behind Moony. One was a phoenix that much he recognized was Fawkes or seemed like Fawkes but his plumage was wrong. The wing tips were black and his eyes are blue. It perched on top of Prongs while a hippogriff of sorts made its way towards Padfoot and sat down. Another creature a spider of sorts but not ones that Harry has seen made his way to Wormtail. The last was his mother the fox she looked to see another creature make its way to her. It was to Harry's surprise a griffin. The winged creature landed behind the fox. _

_They all stood looking at Harry and he was surprised that Moony had no other spirit until an ordinary wolf trotted up to Moony. This one clearly an ordinary wolf trotted up to Moony and both nudged in greeting. _

_Harry was confused as he looked around and found that nothing represented him. No form took shape for him as he looked sadly at the expectant faces. Suddenly the other forms vanished and all that was left was Moony the werewolf as he trotted up to Harry and danced around him. Harry had never felt like this before as he heard drums playing in the distance. _

_The wolf ran around and around Harry and Harry looked at the full moon. Staring up at the moon for a while Harry began to feel the pounding earth in his feet as his feet suddenly felt alive without his brain telling them anything. The pounding drums began to pound in his blood as Harry danced around in circles. He felt the ground under him transform into water as he danced with Moony around him. _

_Suddenly Moony was joined by Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot as well as a bear, an otter, and a black owl. Soon a phoenix and a Hippogriff joined him dancing around followed by a snake and a ferret as many more animals danced with him. Harry had no control over his feet as he danced. He did not know how he knew the steps he just did. _

_He saw a shape appear over him the form of an eagle flew down to him in its translucent form and flew around him before disappearing into a wisp of smoke. That smoke changed into that of a bird a black bird. Harry recognized the form instantly as that of a raven a type of crow. **He was a crow!** Harry looked at the form as it began to dance around and through him as he faded into white. _

Shooting up from his resting place Harry became aware of the faces looking down at him. There stood Remus looking as haggard if not less so then when he was in England. Snape stood there as well with a goblet in his hand. Lone Wolf stood off to the side making breakfast. Harry slowly sat up, "Welcome back to the living Potter," Snape said with a scowl.

Harry stood up as he placed his glasses on his head, "What did you see young one?" asked Lone Hawk as he came with breakfast, "I saw Remus with my parents and the Marauders along with Wormtail," he said with such distain. "Ah the rat," said Lone Hawk as he sat down placing a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. "That was only an impression of what the rat once was," Lone Hawk said, "What he is now is not what his spirit once was. That is what you see; you see the past before the rat was corrupted. Remus told me how your parents were killed and the death of his friends. I assume the dog and the stag were both your father and his friend?" he asked and the boy nodded. "I also saw my mother the fox," he said, "I recognized her eyes," Harry said.

Lone Hawk gazed at Harry a bit more, "Tell me young one who else did you see?" he said, "Well I heard drums in the distance and the animals began to dance under the full moon. The ground under me transformed into water and I was dancing with them. A white ferret, a bear, an otter, a phoenix, and many others showed up," Harry said, "Those others represent your friends and the people you met. The ones closest to you are your friends while the ones farthest away are those you are in associated with but not on friendly terms." Replied Lone Hawk, "Um who is the black owl then that flew near me. I mean I recognized the ferret as Malfoy the otter as Hermione because of her patronus, the bear as Ron, the phoenix as Dumbledore, the cat as McGonagall but not the owl," he said.

"That owl would be me," said Snape as he stood up, "I am also an animagus just to escape when I am under attack by Deatheaters." He said and Harry nodded, "Tell me what else happened?" Lone Wolf asked, "Um I started to dance on my own, I don't know how but I did and then suddenly I changed I transformed into a crow," Harry said, "What kind of crow?" "A raven," was the reply.

Remus was surprised that his godson would say this. "Lone Wolf you did not make Harry inhale that smoke did you?" he said, "Nope not that stupid," was the reply. "So if I became an Animagus I would be a crow," Harry sighed, "Great just great," he muttered, "Don't be discouraged crows are highly resourceful." Said Lone Hawk as he placed the rest of the food on the table.

The next day was spent learning about crows especially ravens and their habits. Lone Hawk told Harry all about them and how they behaved. He made Harry watched the wild crows for hours before feeling sleepy.

It was finally the next day and they had to leave early in the morning to get to Salt Lake City and catch their flight to Los Angels then on to Hawaii. They stopped by a hotel to pick up Daryl and then managed to get to the Salt Lake airport.

From their all four of them boarded the plane that would take them to Los Angels and then on to Honolulu. The flight was not as bad as they had imagined it. It was the flight from Los Angels to Honolulu that was horrible. As they got within the half way point from Los Angels to Hawaii there was a lot of turbulence. "The jet stream," Daryl said to Harry and Snape. "The jet stream?" Harry said, "Yeah," replied Remus, "I remember it well winds that go up to 600 miles per hour across the pacific it was because of these winds that Hawaii has such unique life forms that inhabit it," Remus said and Daryl turned to him, "Now my fellow countrymen if I did not say any better I'd say that you are the tour guide," he smiled.

The pilot dropped the plane a bit out of the wind and the ride became smoother as they crossed the ocean. Remus looked outside of the plane and smiled at the site of such an expanse of ocean.

It was hours later that the overhead came on line, "Ladies and gentlemen we are nearing the Hawaiian island chain and as such state law requires that you fill out an agriculture form if you are transporting any animals and plants you must fill out this form. When reaching Honolulu international airport you must present a permit or a license stating the reason you are bringing such products to the state." The stewardess said as she passed out the forms and they all read over them. "Bloody hell!" Snape cursed, "Why Severus did you bring anything illegal to the state?" Remus teased, "Shut up Lupin!" Snape hissed, "Now mate don't get so angry it is to protect the endangered species here and trust me it is a lot,"

Remus stared out of the island of O'ahu as he exited the terminal with Harry and Severus behind him. Daryl went to wait for the bus that would take him to the lower terminal. That terminal would take him to another flight to Moloka'i. The three of them however would be staying for a week before the journey to the exact same island. As they waited Remus's mind was on other things.

1972

_"Hey Remus come on man!" yelled Keitaro as he dragged Remus and Rei down towards the Ala Moana Shopping Center. All three young preteens laughed as they saw Hula dancers giving a performance at the mall's main area. They were amazed at all the shops that littered the streets. Remus turned around and smiled as he saw the many different people all getting along. He was even more surprised to see a few wizards there. They were performing unafraid of the muggles at least. "Hey Remus look!" Keitaro pointed, "Taro you know as well as I do that it is rude to point!" Rei scolded. Keitaro shrugged as they wondered the mall like true tourists. _

_PRESENT DAY_

Remus stood staring at that same Mall that he had visited all those years ago with Keitaro and Rei. He felt a sense of sadness but at the same time a sense of belonging. He looked around and noticed that most of the stores have been replaced. Harry and Snape on the other hand looked to be sweating a bit unused to the heat. Remus was sweating a bit too but not as much. "Ah come on guys this will be fun just relax," he said and both of them glared, "Relax! Lupin it is like a sauna here!" Snape snapped his temper clearly gone. "Well Severus why did you agree to come with us in the first place," Remus grinned. Grumbling under his breath Snape mumbled about manipulative old men and senile dark lords.

The trio made their way across the mall looking at various shops and stores all of which sold different items. Remus watched the reaction as they passed a few wizarding shops as well. Snape's surprise was the one that got him the most. He could see the drool on his face as he saw the herb shop selling various potions ingredients that are not found anywhere else in the world. Shaking his head Remus told Snape that they would explore other shops and that he can come over and meet them by the food courts.

"Hey Remus," Harry asked as they passed a shop which sold a variety of surfboards, "Yeah?" asked Remus, "Well I have been through every shop here in this mall even the wizarding shops, and yet there is not one that has anything to do with Quidditch," Harry said and Remus burst out laughing, "That is because Hawaii is first off too small to host a Quidditch team, and second off the winds here make it too dangerous to play," Remus replied, "Too dangerous to play?" Harry asked, "Of course remember the Jet Stream?" Remus asked and Harry nodded, "Well there is another set of winds called the trade winds. They blow in the opposite direction of the jet stream. They are unpredictable so that is why they are dangerous. So instead of Quidditch the pacific islanders adopted another sport called sky surfing,"

Harry looked at the boards, "Sky surfing?" he asked himself, "Yes it is kind of like Quidditch only instead of using ball you ride the winds. Natives learn to ride the winds and do various tricks on them. Just like riding the waves only the difference is it is in the air." Remus replied with a know it all attitude. "You must travel a lot then?" Harry replied, "I did when I was younger and the Asakura family took me on tours with them every summer." Remus replied smiling, "Those were fond memories and I cherish every last one of them,"

The two remained silent as Remus guided Harry through the mall with ease. The werewolf seemed to remember where to go for anything and Harry found himself awestruck by Remus. Does anyone know the real Remus Lupin? From what he heard from Sirius before his death not even his friends knew much about Remus. What he knew so far was that Remus traveled during the summer with a Japanese family that he was close to. What made Siri laugh was that Remus had the grace of a cat when they were younger. Even as Moony the wolf he had an air to him that spoke of a quiet danger. Hell not even Snape felt as close to him like they were close anyways.

It was one of those moments that Harry wished he knew his new godfather better. Remus was just as mystery as Hogwarts itself. When he looked at the werewolf Harry realized that he knew absolutely nothing about him. Sure he was the friend of James Potter and Sirius Black the last Marauder, but not much was said about Moony himself. Most of the stories were told about James and Sirius even about his mother and Peter the traitor but not about Remus.

Harry was stunned by this revelation. He knew more about Snape then the werewolf before him. He knew Moony missed his friends and family very much but his past was something Harry wished to unlock. Snape was of no help at all as they met up at the food courts. "Lighten up Severus you don't have to worry about death eaters here God!" Remus said while munching on some raw fish. Snape in his uptight manner just continued to munch on his sandwich while Harry had a bowl of hot ramein noodles.

Snape for the most part was not happy at all, "After all I heard that both Voldemort and Dumbledore ordered you on vacation?" said Remus and Snape snorted, "Well what of it," Snape replied, "Well I mean Voldie's trusted you this much not to send anyone after you so why go this far?" asked Remus. Snape just sent him a sneer and a look of loathing. "Come off it Lupin!" he growled, "No," Remus replied whole heartedly. "Lay off!" "No!" Remus said smiling even more as Snape's face turned prune and both Harry and Remus burst out laughing.

The trio then made their way back to the hotel which was just a walk down the street. The street itself was packed with tourists and tourist shops. Many had people asking for samples and people speaking in various languages. They walked down till finally they reached the hotel they were staying at. Harry could not remember the name for there were many hotels all next to each other.

They finally made it to their room which was a single bedroom and two beds. The couch luckily could unfold into a bed and Snape was the one who took it while Harry and Remus got the beds. The bed surprisingly was comfortable and the floor felt good to the male's sore feet. The kitchen had a small bar that was black marble and Remus gladly pulled out a few glasses before turning towards the other two in the room. "Anyone wants any soda?" he asked and they nodded not feeling up for a beer or any alcohol.

They took a few historical tours much to Harry's enjoyment and took a few pictures as well, well for both Harry and Remus anyways and hid the ones of Snape. Snape seemed interested in the history as well and the culture of the ancient Hawaiians and found an interesting book on herbs to use in Potions at the local wizarding shop. Placing an order with the local potions master Snape saw his face lit up when he said that Snape was from England. "Really sure thing braddah I deliver just as long as you deliver those herbs as well?" he said and Snape nodded.

Remus saw the look on Snape's face when he ordered goods from around the Pacific at that one little shop and was told instructions on how to grow them. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Potions master has a garden at home full of magical herbs for his potions. Shaking his head he then listened as the music overhead changed and Remus tapped his foot to the beat. Harry turned and listened to the happy werewolf hummed the song overhead.

When the tour ended they got off the bus and explored another part of O'ahu which was Pearl City. The Pearl Ridge Mall was completely different then Ala Moana as the shops catered more towards the natives. The place was not as flashy and the colors were more towards earth tones. "Ah man you know what I am hungry for?" Remus said, "Lupin we just ate!" Snape grumbled as Remus dragged both him and Harry towards the Cinabon and then down through a few more stores. "I swear that wolf is more like a bloody woman!" Snape grumbled as Remus went on a shopping spree with both of them. "Are you sure he is not gay?" asked a man next to them and Remus shot the man a murderous glare before disappearing.

When both Harry and Snape emerged from the clothing store both had entirely new attire. Both wore a pair of surf shorts and a tee shirt on. Harry's was green while Snape's was dark blue. Remus wore a black pair of shorts with a white tank top. Both of them thought they looked ridiculous with their pale skin against their clothes while everyone else has slightly tan to deeply tanned skin. They both felt out of place. "Lupin I have never been as embarrassed in my life," Snape growled while Remus paid him no mind.

Their trip to O'ahu seemed to pass on quickly as they headed over to the airport on Saturday to make the plane to Moloka'i. Remus was excited and now both Harry and Snape seemed to come to an agreement. Remus Lupin only acted like that because he was preparing them for what was to come.

TBC


	5. The Otsukas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ANY OTHER THINGS I THROW IN THERE INCLUDING PEOPLE'S NAMES**

**A/n: Hey there I decided to put my character Tory from 'The Reluctant Slytherin' in here. This is how she was supposed to act like until I come around to fixing that story. **

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others.**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 4: The Otsukas**

Honolulu Airport proved to be a place one cannot easily get lost. All one has to do is memorize the different parts of the airport. It was split into three sections, one for inter-island travel, one for the U.S. Mainland, and one for all the international flights going to the other parts of the pacific. The part the trio was heading off to was the inter-island section of the airport which consisted of several jets which went to islands such as Maui, the Big Island, Lana'i, Kaua'i but the one they were boarding was at the far end of the inter-island section.

This section was in a section on its own. The trio had to be driven to a completely different section as they drove around the rental car companies and down a long road till they came to a group of plane houses. They could have easily gone to the other planes that would take them to their destination, but this one was different.

When they got there it looked more like a small shop as they exited the taxi and walked over to the check in station. It was by luck that this particular station has no security check in. The girl who checked them in wrote their names down instead of typing on a computer and asked to weigh their bags which was practically nothing but a couple of backpacks. Everything else that they had was shrunk and stored in their pockets.

Remus remembered this particular place before but it was called, 'Air Moloka'i' back then now however it was called, 'Moloka'i Air Shuttle," on the wall was pictures of planes and maps of the different islands. There was even a clock on the wall with the time. "I wish I could write to my friends," Harry mumbled and Snape raised his eyebrow, "So what? So you can brag to them?" he said and Harry glared. Remus foreseeing this reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black device. He tossed it to Harry, "I figured you might want to use this," he said, "A cell phone?" Harry stared at his former professor. "Like it said the wizarding world refuses to hire a werewolf so I had to work at some Muggle jobs. I learned a lot while working as a Muggle," Remus said smirking.

Snape looked at the werewolf as if he had grown two heads as he read a book. Snape did the same as they sat around a small table with two vending machines off to the side. He suddenly felt thirsty so taking out some Muggle cash and winced when he found out that he forgot the exchange it for U.S. Dollars, "Shit!" he cursed as he tapped the wallet he was carrying with his finger and said 'American Dollars' he said and then pulled out the right currency. They are all lucky since Gringotts had released it this past spring and both he and Remus got one and Remus got Harry one. What one has to say was tap his fingers on the wallet and say the currency or the country and the money they pulled out will be the currency of the Muggle community.

Taking out the correct change ($1.50) he bought himself bottled water and sat down next to Harry and Remus. Daryl had gone back the day they came to Hawaii. Remus laughed as he pointed to an event in the local news paper, "What is so funny Remus?" Harry asked, "Oh nothing just the man who caught this fish did nor have the right size boat, nor the right fishing line when he caught it," he said pointing to a picture of an old Japanese man on a tiny boat hauling in a 500 pound marlin. "Bullocks!" Harry said, "Well he said it was sheer luck that managed to keep the fish here." Remus said pointing to the picture.

A few more people then at that point made their way in and sat down around the table. There was a couple with their child and a small family. There was one overly large man holding a small ukulele. As they all sat he began to strum the ukulele and sang a Hawaiian song. The trio began to relax till a man with a green shirt with the company logo and a pair of black pants walked in. "Ok Montizaur, Lopez, Kealoha, and Pauaha," the man said and a number of them stood up and left. The man then walked out behind them as that left Harry, Remus, Snape and a middle aged man with his ukulele.

Remus looked up from his newspaper and stared at Snape. Harry was taking it well as he chatted on his cell phone after Remus explained to him what it was. He told him to tell his friends how to call him if he wants. Hermione obviously knew about cell phones since she had gotten one for Christmas from her parents and Ron well it was by luck that Arthur found a cell phone. Since Remus knew that Ron was going to miss Harry after Dumbledore instructed him on not writing Remus made the offer to the red head.

_1 WEEK PRIOR_

_"What do you mean I can't see Harry this summer! He's coming here isn't he?" asked Ron and Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley Harry will be going with Remus and Professor Snape on a vacation," he said and Ron nearly exploded, "A VACATION! HARRY IS GOING ON A VACATION AND NOT TELLING ME!" Ron shouted and Dumbledore had to cast a silencing spell on him to get Ron to listen. "He did not do it by choice. Since Remus is now his legal guardian I have ordered Harry to accompany him to Hawaii. Since Remus has some friends there that he wanted to visit along with Professor Snape." _

_Ron for his most part was stunned and when Professor Dumbledore released the silencing spell he stared shocked, "But how will I talk to him?" asked Ron Dumbledore sighed, "It is best if you don't speak to Mr. Potter at this time Ronald for letters will get intercepted," with that the old wizard stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Throwing some floo powder into the fire he walked into the green flames disappearing in its green light. _

_Remus stood above the stairs listening to everything. He felt bad for Ron when his best friend is going away on holiday and leaving him alone. Hermione already done so earlier but she came back because of the war. Now however Ron felt left out as he walked away. Mrs. Weasley already told them that they are taking a trip to Egypt to visit Bill when Remus had a great idea. He walked out onto the street and was gone for a while. _

_When he returned he was smiling with a silly smile on his face. The first person to see him was of course Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrow when she saw him, "Um Professor Lupin what are you doing?" she asked, "I have something for both you and Ron," he said smiling and Hermione raised her other eyebrow. "Is this about Harry going away?" she said, "Well yes," Remus replied, "I have been to Hawaii recently about three years ago with my parents but it was not that interesting." She said, "That is because you have only saw part of it," Remus replied sitting down. "Part of it?" asked Hermione, "Yes only part of it the part that they want you to see. Where I am going is the part that has not been seen the real Hawaii," he said, "How do you know this?" Hermione asked, "Because I have been there. I have some friends living on that side well I consider them family." Remus said with a sad smile. _

_"You miss them don't you?" was the reply and Remus nodded, "They are part of the family that took me in when my own has passed on. They took care of me when I felt down. Hell I am safe around them on the full moon. Moony likes them very much and he considers them pack. Hell I bet you will feel jealous when Harry returns changed," he said, "What you are doing for him is a good thing Professor and I appreciate it very much." Hermione replied. "Oh not only him but Severus as well," " Professor Snape?" "Yes from what I heard both Dumbledore and Voldemort ordered that grouch on vacation," he said smiling. "Dumbledore told me to take him with us," Remus replied. "Oh!" Hermione began to laugh at the picture of Professor Snape in a Hawaiian shirt. _

_"Well have you heard of a cell phone?" Remus asked and Hermione pulled hers out, "My parents gave me one for the holidays and when I go to Hogsmede I can call them and talk to them," she said and Remus smiled. "Good I have here two cell phones one for Harry and one for Ron. I've already have their numbers on each others phones I just need yours," he said and Hermione gave him her number. She did not ask figuring that Remus learned all this while living with Muggles. _

_When Ron heard about this however he was more then ecstatic, "Wait till my dad hears about this?" Ron said and Remus put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "Now Ron I don't want you to give your father this device you hear me. This is my way of you talking to Harry," he said, "Sure! How does it work?" Ron asked. _

_After explaining about cell phones and how they work Remus showed him his, "I've already got all your numbers plugged into here so it will be ok if you got to ask me some homework questions," he said laughing. _

PRESENT TIME

The man with the ukulele did not play like the previous one did, "Um sir you're not playing?" Harry asked, "This is not mine," the man replied, "Oh?" Harry asked, "It is my son's," he said and just as he said it a group of children entered all arguing. There was a short little boy about ten years of age, a girl that looks fourteen and a boy around fifteen. The boy was clearly the tallest as the man gave his ukulele to the boy.

As they sat down the boy began to pick at it. It was a soft melody as he began to play the song but before the trio could get further into it the same man came back, "Alonzo, Lupin, Potter, Snape," was the announcement and they all gathered their things and walked down the hallway towards the door.

There was another room full of luggage before they exited out of what appears to be a garage towards their plane. As they walked down Harry noticed all the different planes in the garage that looked to be cargo planes. "The company that owns Molokai Air Shuttle also owns a small cargo company," he said and Harry nodded as they finally got a good look at their plane.

It was smaller then the other planes in fact it could only seat around nine people. The pilot was recognized for his uniform and the same man that fetched them was helping the pilot put the luggage onboard in the wings, and more in the nose of the plane. "Smaller planes depend on weight in order to fly they don't really have the stabilizers that bigger planes have when it comes to weight for all the lift power comes from the wings." Said Remus as he entered the plane. "How do you know?" asked Harry, "I know because I had a job as a mechanic at one point," he said smirking and Harry stood stunned, "Oh," was the reply.

The pilot climbed aboard and after securing the door went over the safety procedures while everyone else sat near the rear Harry being the lightest of the bunch sat at the front. The young boy Harold as his name turns out sat behind Harry with Lenora his sister and her brother Cedric Jr. or Junie as he likes to be called. Just hearing the name made Harry think of Cedric Diggory. But as it turns out the pronunciation of the name was not the same as the spelling.

His father Cedric Sr. sat talking to Remus and Snape. It was during this conversation that they heard the name Cedric. "It is pronounced See – dr-ick!" the man said and Remus offered his apologies. Harry nearly laughed at the irony of it all. Harold gave him a dirty look, "What the hell are you looking at haole!" he growled and got a smack from his brother. "Harry be nice," and Harry had to laugh, "What that Haole was staring!" Harold growled. "Sorry about him," said Lenora as the plane headed towards the runway. They took nearly ten minutes since the runway was busy with incoming planes from other areas.

When they finally took off Harry was in a conversation with Cedric and Lenora with Harold looking out the window a dark look on his face. Lenora explained that Harold just came out of Drug rehabilitation but he still is required to go back. She explained that Harold was caught doing Ice a year ago by some kids and reported to their father. His father sought help immediately so now Harold because of his behavior problem was forced to take pills to keep him mellow.

Remus watched Harry converse with the Muggle kids and saw a shy smile on his face. Remus had felt happy knowing Harry would at least unwind and let himself go. His friends were worried after all and wanted him to be happy for once. Snape on the other hand as he turned found himself deep in conversation with Cedric about medicine. He could see the Potion's Master's mind whirling at the possible thought of learning something knew. Not many know it but Severus Snape learned how to be a healer before a Potion's Master. It was just part of the package for someone with Snape's talents.

Remus tuned them out and stared out of the plane as he stared at the clouds and the ocean. He could feel Moony feeling excited to return to the one island that his adopted family called home for a time.

1972

_Remus stood there looking rather out of place among the Asakura's relatives. The Otsuka's are another branch of their family. Mr. Asakura's sister Keiko married Miroku Otsuka a lonely local who lived by himself and worked at Misaki's store on Moloka'i and had lived there ever since. Remus being the only non-Japanese there looked down in shame, "Hey Wolf boy what's wrong?" asked Keitaro. "Nothing," Remus said and Keitaro saw that look on his face. _

_He was not the only one for Miroku looked at him and a big smile came on his face, "No worries braddah if you tink u no belong u wrong. Her' everyone treat everyone like part of da family. You not Japanese who cares! Reiji told me u werewolf right?" he said and Remus blushed before he nodded, "And a wizard," he said and Miroku smirked, "Eh you like Lopaka den," he said and Remus's head shot up, "There is another wizard like me?" he asked, "Yeah Lopaka Dodoit! Him an his cuz Makai go to school for wizards here. Get one by Maunaloa Town he older den you doe," said Miroku. _

PRESENT DAY

Remus remembered Lopaka and Makai both have moved on to other places last time he checked. He looked down and saw the island come into view and smiled.

"Hey Harry look we are here," said Lenora and Harry looked out of his window and was surprised to see the island so soon. The shoreline stretched not that far but to Harry it was something as the long stretch of sand on the south west shoreline looked like a crescent moon. The land was dry and arid unlike the city of Honolulu. He could see dry grasslands and further ahead he could see the green of forests.

The plane flew over the island he could feel the plane shift as the winds hit it with full force. "What is happening?" Harry said starting to panic.

Remus having seen this smiled, "Don't worry Harry this is normal," he said and Harry relaxed as he smiled. Moony felt queasy from being so high but Remus felt fine. The plane lurched and Snape glared at Remus, "Lupin I do hope you are right," he said as the plane dove through the clouds.

As the plane dove down towards the ground all the kids gave an 'eep!' as the pilot steered the plane around the south side towards the center of two large hills. Remus looked down on the barren landscape and saw a heard of Axis deer running along with the plane it seems till they disappeared into a gulch. He saw the old airport come into view again as the plane began to descend. It seemed to glide in for a landing a lot better then the other planes as the pilot knew what he was doing.

When the plane landed it was with a soft jolt before they heard the pilot as he tapped the breaks. The runway itself was too short for any jets and bigger planes but smaller planes found it perfect. As the plane slowly came to the airport Remus could see a very familiar old man standing at the terminal waiting for them.

When the plane finally came to a complete stop and the engines turned off the pilot waited till the baggage person (in this case a short stocky woman with straight peppered hair and a pair of sunglasses (My mother) started to pull luggage out and the pilot opened the door and gave the woman the stool to put on the ground. She did so and latched the propellers.

Snape was the first off the plane followed by Remus as he exited and walked towards the terminal and their supposed bags. As they neared the gate another worker already opened the door to let them in. Harry said goodbye to the Alonzo family as they walked over to a car parked in front waiting for them.

The man that had been waiting behind the door rushed out and embraced Remus in full force. "Aye Ya! It can't be! Mononoke Lupin! You've returned! Da day you come back was da day Yoshiko sliced my balls off!" he said and Remus laughed, "It is good to see you too uncle Miroku," he said and the old man laughed. "Have u seen Bobby yet?" he asked, "Bobby? Barbra is here as well?" he asked looking around, "Yea man she da one who work with da shuttle she da one who got u bags," Miroku replied and Remus looked out the gate again to see the woman walked back. "Bloody hell!" he said and watched as the woman pushed the cart full of luggage to the luggage area.

"Eh Bobby look who came back!" yelled Miroku, "Come off it Miroku!" she said looking at the man scowling, "Ah come on Bobby u no rememba Remus Lupin? U know da boy who uncle Reiji adopted?" Miroku said and Bobby looked up after unloading the bags.

She took off her sunglasses and Remus immediately recognized his adopted cousin's eyes right then, "Mononoke? Mononoke Lupin?" she asked and Remus smirked, "Hi Bobby," he said and she walked over and gave him a bear hug which Remus nearly choked. "I see you got some muscle there Bob," Remus said and he could hear someone laughing. Remus flipped off Harry who was nearly rolling on the ground laughing. "Shut up Potter," Remus warned, "Eh? U bring friends?" Miroku asked, "U stupid head! No rememba Remus's letter dumbass!" Bobby yelled at him and the older Asian man laughed. "Me forgot," he said and extended his and out to Snape, "Nice to meet u, me name's Miroku Otsuka," he said smiling. Snape nodded and took his hand out, "Severus Snape," he said and did the same to Harry, "Harry Potter," Harry replied. Miroku beamed at them, "U got all da stuff?" he asked, "Excuse me?" Snape asked and Remus burst out laughing, "It means do we have everything?"

"Sorry for da delay gotta pick up Lopaka from work," said Miroku as he drove and Remus looked at the old man, "Lopaka moved back?" he asked, "Yeah he move back five year ago. Now however car broke down not far from airport had to drop him off and move car. Now gotta pick him up and take him home," said Miroku and drove down the road and then from the intersection to what appeared to be a rundown building.

The building was in fact a warehouse that was undergoing improvements. They drove up in Miroku's old truck which was a 1991 Ford Custom. It was dark forest green in color, but high enough that he takes it up into the forests to do some hunting. When they parked the sign on the door read, 'Hikiola,' when Miroku walked in while Remus, Harry and Snape remained in the truck.

He returned a few minutes later with a slightly dark skinned man as he too looked Asian but not so much. He was rather well built with a more native look to him. The man look apprehensive as he looked at the truck, "You say u picked up someone?" Lopaka said, "Aye man you no see him long time! Time to say aloha again," he said and when he opened the passenger's door the man gave a surprised yelp at Snape. "Who u?" he asked, "Eh Severus you might want to move," and when both he and Harry moved Remus gave a shaky wave, "MONONOKE!" he said happily and gave him a hug. Remus laughed as Lopaka jumped in and Snape came afterwards. Harry was forced to sit in the back with all the dust while the guys talked all the way towards the Otsuka's home.

The Otsuka's it turns out lived a bit away from the main town of Kaunakakai towards the eastern side of the island. They had to make a quick stop in the main town to fill up gas. While Miroku filled up his tank at Rawlins Chevron Remus had gone in to get something to drink. He bought for him and Harry since Snape declined before leaping into the truck.

Harry while in the back of the truck Harry watched the country side as the grassy mountain plains and farmlands turned to wetlands. The air became hotter and a lot more humid then Honolulu. When Mr. Otsuka pulled into the gas station he was more then curious as the stares that people gave him. After all he was a tourist on a local's truck. He watched as Miroku and Remus walked into the station while Lopaka filled the tank. Sweat already dripped down Harry's brow as he stared at the surroundings. This place was so different form England that was for sure.

Harry could almost feel the magic of this place flow through his hands. It was totally different from England and Hogwarts in general. As he sat there allowing the slight ache in his rear from sitting too long on a hard surface of the truck's rear. He then saw Remus and Miroku exiting the shop carrying something and Remus handed Harry a strange brown thing wrapped in saran wrap. "Bread pudding try it!" Remus said and Harry opened the package eating it and his face lit up and devoured it. "Glad you like it," he said and Harry accepted the drink from Remus as they both got back into the truck.

As Harry watched the small town disappear into corn fields and then into thick brush and into green wetlands and forests. He could not help but think of the werewolf sitting in front. He often wondered how Remus took to Sirius and his father's death. He knew that Remus was angry when he was in third year of supposedly Sirius's betrayal, but then that anger turned to Peter. He saw him break down that night on Grimauld place and yet the man held firm when he was done letting it all go.

Harry was at a loss with the man. He knew nothing about Remus John Lupin or Remus Jonathan Lupin to some of his friends. He knew a bit about the sad miserable man whom he called a friend. Hell he knew more about Sirius and Snape then Remus. The quiet werewolf was still a mystery to Harry. When Remus suggested that he come here for the summer to say Harry was angry more then angry furious.

_TWO WEEKS AGO_

_"No I absolutely refuse!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore, "Now Harry I fear that staying in England is not good for your health…" "Don't you dare say it!" he growled, "You are doing it again to dictate my life! I mean it is great that Remus wants to go on a vacation, and that Snape has been ordered to, but for me to go on a vacation is simply preposterous!" Harry was shouting and it was by luck that Dumbledore cast the silencing charm or else he would have woken up the house. "Now Harry I know Sirius's death is still fresh on your mind and I feel for your health and safety you will accompany Remus," he said, "Absolutely not!" Harry yelled. _

_Dumbledore sighed, "It will do you some good who knows you get to see Remus in a totally new light," Dumbledore suggested and Harry ran up to his room and slammed the door. _

PRESENT DAY

The long drive towards the Otsuka's residence was a long one as they drove up towards the eastern side of the island. The eastern side of the island was full of lush green foliage though it still contained some of the grassy ranch look that the western side has.

The Otsuka's residence was a rather large three story old house on a hill with the beach right across the street. The waves caressed the shore as the wind carried the breeze up the driveway towards the old house. When the road turned from a two lane road into a one lane road Remus felt like he was returning home. His old village had been his home when he was growing up, but the only love he felt there were from the Asakuras and his own family. Everyone else just regarded him as a quiet boy with a dark secret. Many rumors flew across the town and young Remus at the time had no idea till years later when he returned.

1977

_Remus walked along the old road that led to the village of his birth. The quiet town felt more like a ghost town as he walked down the street. Those that remained looked at the man with the tattered robe with distaste as they closed their windows and doors to him. He walked further down the road till at last he came upon an old house that was his home for many years. _

_Walking up the now old and creaky steps Remus opened the door and looked around the dusty house. It was his old home when he was growing up with his parents. Already he could see the ghostly images of himself and his family as they prepared Christmas dinner or other things together. His eyes filled with tears as he walked in and around the old home. Walking up the steps he could see the living room once full of life now dull with age. _

_As he entered his old room he could remember all the happy memories of his childhood. After his parents died no one bought the house for they say that it is cursed. The people here were superstitious and anything out of the ordinary was instantly killed or chased out. It was no small wonder that the Lupin family moved in here in the first place. _

_As he walked down the steps and out of the house and down the road towards the old tree that had been his friend for all these years. The tree was now dead as its branches had been burned because of the angry villagers. He then turned and headed in the direction of the Asakuras. He could already see the ashes of their home. It was Voldemort who had killed them. _

_Already Remus could see the remnants of the Japanese family's home. It was burned down during a raid and they killed all who were in it. Walking among the ruins of the home Remus felt tears in his eyes as he saw the ruins of the home. He walked further into the house and found what he was looking for. Buried within the home down in the ruins of the basement was a mask. _

_Remus picked up the mask and the furry costume of the Mononoke Princess and held it close. "Mononoke Hime," he said looking at the mask of the wolf princess. He could remember Keitaro's laugh as the boy would often call him that. He held the mask close to him as he cried and let the long forgotten sadness fill his heart and pour out of his soul. _

_PRESENT TIME_

Remus remembered that time as he felt lost and when that happened he took a short trip to Hawaii to see grandfather Gideon and uncle Miroku who helped him through his time of grief when they learned of the murder of the Asakuras. They made Remus feel at home when he came here. All the time he was here was with the Asakuras and he did not think the family had fully taken him in. When he stepped off that plane all those years ago he was embraced by Miroku and Grandfather Gideon as they held him close.

Gideon was the most helpful as they helped him pull himself together. It was there that he gave them the costume and told him where he found it. Gideon bowed his thanks and Remus was embraced by all. At the time all the other kids in the Otsuka house had left save for Bobby who was the same age as Remus. She just graduated from high school and was preparing to leave for college. She treated Remus like a member of the family. They all gave a small little funeral there to honor the family.

As they drove up the highway Remus turned in back to look at Harry and saw the boy look around though he could tell that his godson was sad. He still missed Sirius and others who died for him. He then turned to the other passenger right beside him and watched Severus with all his eyes. Those black onyx eyes looked pained and yet annoyed that they had traveled all this way. Remus was well aware of the affair that Severus Snape had with his fiancé and what had happened that drove him over the edge.

He was also aware that both man and boy were hurting and it would help to come to the place that had healed Remus many times in the past. Driving up into the driveway Remus spotted the old shed and the dog kennels with dogs still barking when Miroku parked the truck. Already he could hear the pigs squealing in the back and the old wreaks of vehicles that have long since died out and are being used for parts. He could hear horses and smell the deer in the pens. He smiled when he spotted old Moani the doe that the Otsuka's raised from infancy when its mother was shot and eaten by the family.

He turned and spotted a few dogs running up to meet them. Remus smiled as one old rather large dog wagged his tail at him and gave him a toothless grin. He was missing his canines but the old dog recognized an old friend when Remus stretched his hand to him and the dog sniffed then licked it. Another old dog ran out this one much smaller and demanded that he rubbed her belly when Remus came out of the truck. "Matilda! Sunny how are you guys?" Remus said and the old dogs let their tongues roll out and demanded that he give them attention.

He then turned around and helped Harry out of the truck. The boy was awestruck by the old home but it was Snape that was the most surprising. Remus had been to the man's house before at Spinner's End when he was told to tell the man where headquarters was. Albus had to leave on a mission and so it was Remus who was told to fetch the man. When he got there the house was a wreak since it was really old just like this one. The only difference was Spinner's end was cold and lifeless just like its owner. This home was old but held as much life in it as ever.

Looking around Remus found that there are some new faces. "Uncle Remus!" a boy shouted and Remus looked up at the smiling face of a young man and Remus's eyes lit up when he saw him. "Souta?" he said and the young man nodded, "Yep uncle it is me," he said and Remus took a good look at him, "My have you grown Souta," he said and the boy smiled. "Yeah well you should meet your grand nephew," he said and Remus looked down at the toddler. "Kaulana meet your Uncle Remus," he said and the boy shied away from Remus hiding behind his father's leg. "Don't be shy he won't bite," he said to the boy and the boy looked around his father's leg and slowly walked out to Remus. The boy looked at him and gave him a hug. "Kako!" he said and Remus returned the embrace.

When they entered the house they were greeted by Yoshiko as she ran out to greet Remus in a warm hug. "Remus! Aloha hoi! How has it been long time no see!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Long time _tutu_ Shiko," he said barely holding back his tears. "When you sent that email we were worried." She said and when she spotted Harry and Snape she then walked up to them and gave them each a hug, "Aloha to u too! Remus told us much about you," she said and beckoned them into her home.

Harry for the most part was surprised by the embrace. Remus's friends seemed to embrace them a lot but Harry figured it was their way of saying hello. When he entered into the home he was met by the storage room first with all the food supplies and then into the kitchen and living room. The house was rather large to support that many people. The house itself was rather airy and cool unlike the climate which is hot. As Harry found out this side of the island is always cool, windy and a bit wet.

As he entered Yoshiko got right to work and showed them to their rooms. "I know u kahuna love privacy so I set u up good. Since Tory will be home watch out," she said smiling at Harry as the boy looked at the lady oddly.

Snape for his part walked over to his room and settled down on the rather homely room. Unlike headquarters and Hogwarts this room was rather small but it was all he needed. Taking his bag out of his pocket he unsheathed his wand and unshrinking his things he got to work putting his clothes away. When he was done he walked out of the room towards the kitchen where Yoshiko was busy preparing dinner. In a way he was reminded of Molly Weasley but this old woman had helpers from the grandchildren that came to help. The way they cut was with precision something Snape liked to see in his students but they failed to do it correctly.

"U like help cut the vegetables?" asked a boy and Snape looked stunned, "No be shy! U help," he said and handed Snape the carrots, "Have to clean the carrots and then cut them up into sticks for salad," he said and Snape helped him clean much to his embarrassment but it reminded him of Potions so he helped.

Remus walked out onto the porch after settling his things in his room upstairs. The house was two story with both a bottom part and an upper part. In a way it reminded him of the borrow but the house was well structured and stable. Remus stared on to the patio and spotted a figure sitting on a chair enjoying the ocean breeze. "There will come a day when Mononoke Lupin would return to us once again," said an old raspy voice and the chair turned to reveal an old Asian man. "Pop," he said and embraced the old man.

Gideon Otsuka was the first in his family to settle in Hawaii and raised his family here. When he first met Remus he was taken in by the wolf boy and adopted him into the Asakura/Otsuka family. As eldest he was treated with respect and when the old man held him Remus truly felt like he returned home. "Been a very long time Remus," he said, "I know grandpa but a lot has happened that required my presence," he said, "So I've heard," he said and stared into the kitchen. Remus turned and was surprised by Snape helping with dinner with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Dis house place for healing bring out da real u," he said, "I have not danced nor played the drums since the Asakuras passed on." He said, "No lie u play recently but not for long time," and Remus told him why. "I played for a friend, it was his last wish and in his will have entrusted me with part of his fortune, as well as the care of young Harry," he said and Gideon nodded. "Me know, boy need help, see too much he has," Gideon said and Remus nodded. "I don't know what to do with him. He likes to hide it all but even though he is curious of this place he feels it is his fault that Sirius died." Remus said. "It not his fault and he must learn," Gideon said and Remus nodded, "I know I just wish I could help both of them," Remus replied.

Harry walked into his room and unshrinking his things began to unpack. He looked around the room and noticed the perch and missed Hedwig greatly. She was a great comfort to have around but because of international law requiring foreign animals she was not allowed to come. Harry settled down onto the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. After all he was enjoying himself at first until something that reminded him of Padfoot came crashing back at him. The large black dog was playing with a group of children at the local park which also serves as an elementary school. The dog was as big as Padfoot and acted like him as well. Harry had withdrawn into himself as he sat out the rest of the way to the Otsuka's

He sat down on his bed looking out the window thinking about Sirius when a flash of something flew past his window. He looked out the window to see an owl fly around the yard till it came to perch in the hand of a young woman. She held her arm out expertly and the bird perched on her outstretched arm. It then moved to her shoulder and snuggled in while she gave it a treat and stroked its feathers. Harry stared at the girl transfixed as if staring at himself and Hedwig.

The girl then turned her head and stared at Harry. Dark brown eyes met emerald green as he stared transfixed on them. The girl then turned her head and released the owl and disappeared in thin air without a sound. Startled Harry moved back from the window and turned around to his room. He was startled to see an owl on the perch next to him. It was the same owl that the girl had with her. It stared at him golden eyes piercing into his emerald eyes as if piercing his soul.

Harry was transfixed as the owl's stare became unnerving but his body refused to look away from him as if being drawn into his own eyes. He could see an image flying towards him and then fire until he was found on his bed.

Remus stared at the same field that Harry was staring at towards the ocean and saw the same girl. "Who is that?" he asked Gideon and the old man smiled, "My granddaughter Tory Kahalewai she is Bobby's oldest daughter." He said, "How many kids does Bobby have?" Remus asked and the man sighed, "She has two both daughters and yet Tory is the only one who has the gift. Marina does not have the gift but loves her sister anyways unlike the guardians of that boy," Gideon replied and Remus nodded.

It was one thing that Severus Snape had never done before and that was to cook his own food, or any that he made had tasted like garbage. This was the first time that he had made anything that was not a disaster outside of potions. "See not so bad eh?" said Yoshiko as she smiled at Severus's work. Snape for the most part retreated to his room in embarrassment and the woman smiled as she shook her head. "Dey needs work," she said to the two girls and one boy helping with the cooking.

Dinner was a quiet affair as they all sat around the table enjoying each other's company. Remus and Miroku were catching up on old times and telling old stories while Harry and Severus looked lost. Remus was the first to see the owl that flew in and land on his perch. "Kama you know better!" said Miroku as he glared at the owl feather in his bowl of miso soup. The owl ruffled his feathers and had an amused look in his eye before settling down to eat the rat that he caught. The door opened and Bobby walked in dressed in her work uniform with a bit of sweat on her brow as she walked over to the stairs and up she went.

When she came down she sat in the recently vacated chair next to Remus and began to talk about the old days. Remus for the most part felt right at home as he ate happy to be with family again. When he turned his head he noticed the look of isolation on Harry's face and Snape well Snape just huffed his nose in the air and ate quietly muttering something to himself. Remus then decided to turn the tide over to the Potions Master. He whispered something to Yoshiko and she smiled and turned to the potion's master. "Name Severus right?" Yoshiko asked and the Potion's Master nodded, "Remus tell me you know potions?" she said and Severus glared at him, "The laws here for the ministry of magic are different then the ones in England," Remus explained and Snape relaxed a bit but did not let his guard down. "Why would you care?" he asked, "I care cause I know some stuff as well," Yoshiko replied, "Grandma Shiko is the local Potion's master when it comes to cooking," said Remus and Snape's eyebrows arched a bit, "Really?" he said interested and Yoshiko walked over and sat down.

As conversations grew Remus became concerned for Harry as he remained quiet as no one spoke to him. "Eh what wrong with braddah over dea?" asked Souta and Remus sighed, "He is still getting over some issues," said Remus, "Oh da uncle you told us about?" asked Keiko and Remus nodded sadly. "Tell me about your daughter Bobby?" Remus asked changing the subject, "Tory is my oldest but her da and I no get along good my fault cause I no faithful," she said and Remus nodded, "So what happened?" Remus asked, "Marina took well but Tory not cause one time I disowned dem," she said and told the story of what happened to her two children.

"At moment Marina stay with dad and new wife. Tory stay wit me cause she too old to be on own. And cause her and braddah from wife's side no get along good," she said, "Oh," said Remus. "Is that because she is a Kahuna?" he asked, "No her papa says dat Tory and Rorey no get along cause Rorey popular and Tory not. When Tory got excepted into Academy Rorey got angry and tried to kill Tory. Dat when papa decided dat Tory can't stay and have to go to me," Bobby said, "Took two years for me and her to get along and then love again. Learn hard lesson dat one but I did," she said, "What about Tory?" asked Remus, "Tory not popular at Academy either and every time come home wit marks from ada students. Principal tell me dis and he try to stop but no one listen cause dey no like Tory," Bobby said shaking her head. "Why don't they like Tory?" asked Remus, "Cause she like practice da old ways more den da new," was the reply.

"Now I tell u 'bout Tory u tell me 'bout Harry?" Bobby asked and Remus told the tale of Harry and how he came to be the way he is now. When he was done Bobby looked down, "Tory's friend die too, she was only friend she had besides cousin but she died too," Remus was glad that Harry was not paying attention or else he would have heard that the conversation was about him.

Just then a girl walked in covered in dirt as she made her way to the shower. After about fifteen minutes she came out and made her plate but instead of eating with the rest of them she walked away and Kama followed her. "I take it that is Tory then?" Remus asked and Bobby nodded. He then turned to Harry and noticed the boy staring at the girl's retreating back before getting up and walking out. Remus looked down and noticed that his plate has not been touched at all. Shaking his head he turned to Bobby, "I am worried?" Remus said and the woman nodded, "No worries u did right ting he will heal and den he will go back stronger," "I hope you are right Bobby I sure as hell hope you're right,"

TBC


	6. Tory Kahalewai

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE EXCEPT THE OTSUKA FAMILY AND PEOPLE IN HAWAII THAT I MAKE UP! HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Will he be willing enough to help share that dream and help others heal as well. Post OOTP AU HARRY/REMUS/SNAPE (NO SLASH)**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 5: Tory Kahalewai**

Remus watched Harry go and sighed "What am I going to do with him?" he asked and it was Souta who answered, "Give him some weed or something it will help him settle down," he said and that earned a slap in the back of the head by another housemate which was grandma Yoshiko. "U no give boy weed doudou brain!" she nearly screamed at Souta. "Sorry tutu but he act like Haole but got head up ass," he said and Snape snorted his food. "I agree," he said, "U just as bad!" said Yoshiko and Snape flushed with embarrassment. Remus tried not to burst out laughing.

"Eh Remus want to practice da drums with us later?" asked Miroku, "I haven't done so in a long time so I am a bit out of practice," Remus replied and the man smiled. "No worries we not so hot either,"

Harry walked up to his room and slammed the door. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands and let the silent tears fall. He tried to hold the tears back but couldn't and cried for the first time since getting here.

Severus Snape was not a man easily embarrassed but this woman out did him very well. Yoshiko Otsuka was a woman that was a force to reckon with. He was forced to help clean the kitchen with the old woman and tried to get to her with his wand. She proved to be faster when she pointed a knife at him. "Don't try it Wizard," she warned and Snape backed off. "I've had nephews who are wizards and granddaughter like you so no tink you can get away wit it," she said and Snape caught the message loud and clear. _Don't even think of casting spells on me!_ Rang in his ears and between the lines of speech as he made his way up to his room.

Remus walked into the abandoned slaughter house that was up the road. It was converted into a dojo of sorts with the floors and walls redone. He smiled at the place as he listened to the heavy hip hop going over on the end. Turning he spotted a girl practicing what was obviously martial arts mixed with dance. She did a mix of tai-chi, kung-fu and a few other Chinese style Martial arts but still kept the grace of a dancer.

The girl twirled her sword which was a Chinese type of sword with a curved blade and a string ornament on the other end. She swung it at her owl Kama as the bird dodged and rolled in the air. Something owls have never done before as they usually fly and turn to direct the wind.

This owl however flip, rolled and twisted like a falcon in the air. As Remus watched the owl he became transfixed by the way the girl moved to match the music that was playing on the radio off on the side. The girl did maneuvers with a sword that was never thought possible as he watched transfixed by the movements as she moved faster and faster. The owl kept up with her as it also danced on the floor. It moved like its master as if a dancer himself. The ending of the dance finished with the girl twisting the blade faster and faster till at last she ended by spreading her arms out and bowed.

Remus was stunned by the display, "If you're going to stand by the door do so without being in the door frame," the girl said and Remus walked in, "Tory right?" he asked and the girl turned, "What's in it for you?" Remus was taken back by this girl's attitude, "Well nothing much just what your mother told me about you," he said, "Uncle Remus right?" she said and the man nodded, "I've heard that you're a werewolf?" and Remus again nodded. "Mom told me about you though I never would have guessed that you were a _haole_," she said raising her eyebrow. "Well I was adopted by your uncle Reiji," was the reply and Tory nodded before putting away the sword. Kama chose that moment to perch on her shoulder.

"Um your mother told me about what happened," Remus said and Tory glared at him, "Like I would surrender my life's story to a stranger!" she snapped and stormed out. Remus sighed as he walked in to the gym, "Hey don't get offended by her," said another voice and Remus turned to find Miroku in the doorway, "Is she always like this?" asked Remus, "Yes, she stays in her room and play computer or practice wit Kama." Was the reply from the older man. Remus sighed, "I wish I could help her," he said, "There is noting you can do Tory refused help she no more friends except Kama." Miroku said and Remus looked sadly at the retreating form.

Snape was not having a good time either as he sat there in his room going over the latest potions magazine when the door opened. "Ah I see our guest also reads a book on potions," she said, "And you might be?" Snape said raising an eyebrow clearly annoyed. "I am Julie Silver-wolf Otsuka," she said extending her hand and Snape shook it. "I heard you're the number one rated English Potions Master," she said holding up the magazine and Snape snorted, "There are people out there better then me," he said, "Really like when England meets America and Hawaii don't you think that is too much," she said and the Potion's Master sighed, "I've heard about you too Julie."

Tory made her way towards her room as she walked up the stairs of the third story. As she passed the guest rooms she could hear the sobbing coming from the room that the boy was supposed to be in. Kama hooted on her shoulder as Tory slowly opened the door. The sight that caught her was something that she had not seen in ages.

The boy on the bed was asleep but he was obviously crying. Tory slowly walked in on him and she could hear his muffled sobs, "Sirius why?" he asked and Tory wondered if the boy was gay until she remembered what her uncle Miroku said.

THREE WEEKS AGO

_Tory had just got through unpacking her things when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said and slowly the door opened to reveal her uncle Miroku. "Can I help you uncle?" she said, "Tory," he said, "How you like to meet uncle Remus," he said and Tory raised her eyebrow. "Uncle Remus? The one mom told me about that is a wolf?" she said and the man nodded, "Yes Uncle Remus just lost a friend. He going come here with his godson and his friend both need help and we help cause we his ohana," Miroku said, "So we are now going to bring in a person we hardly know?" Tory said, "Not we **you**, you have not met him Tory. Souta knows him from hanabatta days. If u like u can dance wit da wolf next full moon?" Miroku said, "Oh really me dancing with a werewolf? Yeah sure uncle," and Tory walked out. _

_PRESENT TIME_

Tory looked at the figure sleeping on the bed as his brow was covered in sweat as he whimpered. Tory walked further in and sat down on his bed. "Sirius why?" he whispered to himself and Tory saw something in his hand. Gently prying it out of his hand she opened it up to reveal the face of a young boy with a lightning bolt scar waving with his obviously two friends and two men. The two men waved also, one was wearing shabby clothes and Tory recognized him as her uncle Remus. The other was a man who looked like he had been through hell and back. As Tory explored the picture more she could feel the tear stains on the moving photo.

She recognized the wizarding photo instantly and felt the tears on the face of one of them. She then flipped the photo over and read the names. It was as if someone wrote the names on the back of each person. _Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_. Tory became aware of the name and the missing person. The name that the boy said must mean that the man in the picture was the one who died.

Gently Tory placed the picture on the desk as the boy whimpered some more and gently placed her hand on his head. Tory then felt his head and could feel the magic the boy has. But something was not right, something was tainting his magic. She reached up till it came to that scar. _A curse scar? _She thought as the boy whimpered and Tory figured that she would wake him. She shook him gently and the boy stirred but eventually Tory felt the need to really wake him up and so using some of her elemental magic made her hand as cold as ice and touched him.

The desired effect worked as the boy bolted out of bed and landed on the floor. Tory then moved to the chair as an amused smile played on her lips. As she watched him slowly cursing under his breath as he rose onto his chair. "Well nice to see you alive again," she said and the boy turned to her. He looked down right embarrassed, "You were dreaming about your loved ones yes?" she said and the boy nodded, "We have not been formally introduced but my name is Tory Kahalewai," she said, "Harry Potter," he said, "Understandable Uncle Remus told me that your some sort of celebrity back in England?" she said and watched him wince, "Oh don't worry about it you don't look famous to me," Tory said and Harry glared.

It was then that they heard pounding from a far off. Harry looked up, "Oh that was just Uncle Remus and Uncle Miroku playing on the drums." Tory said, "I remember Remus playing on those before," Harry said remembering the little demonstration he did. "Yeah uncle Miroku, uncle Reiji and his family and Uncle Remus used to travel around playing those drums." Tory said, "Did you travel with them?" Harry asked, "No, I was not born at the time," she replied and Harry nodded. "Tell me Harry where did you get that curse scar on your forehead?" she asked, "It was from a killing curse," Harry whisper, "I will not question the nature of it," Tory said as she stood up, "Well I did not finish my dinner and I know you didn't either. Tutu Yoshiko would be furious to have to feed that to the pigs," Tory said as she walked out the door. Harry watched her go before he stood up as well, "Hey Tory wait up," he said.

Severus Snape was enjoying his conversation with Julie when he heard the drums again. "That must be Miroku I wonder if Remus went up with him?" she asked getting up. Snape waved her off as he wrote things down as she left. He sat there studying what she told him and found that though Potions maybe similar the ingredients that made them were all the difference. He wrote them down in his notes ignoring the drumming session going on up the hill from where he was staying.

EARLIER THAT EVENING

"Well now how's 'bout a little Drum session?" Miroku said as he pulled out a few drums, "It has been a while and I am out of practice," Remus said and the man nodded, "Figured," Miroku replied as he got into the storage shed and pulled out a few well worn drums. "U guys going practice?" asked Yoshiko as she stood there. She was a bit dirty after having to feed the animals and the two nodded. "Well you no mind I join?" she asked and they nodded. "B back gotta clean up first," she said and they nodded.

As it turns out not only Yoshiko joined them but also Gideon and Souta. Keiko said she had to practice her dancing and fighting styles and so the men agreed to play for her for rhythm. Remus then decided to dance with her since he hasn't done so in a while. Stretching out so he doesn't pull a muscle he got into position and waited to move as the music started to play.

The beating drums and the singing of the Otsuka family brought back memories for Remus.

1974

_"Alright now you have to move your feet more with the drum beats people!" Mr. Asakura yelled and all the kids including Remus was dancing to a song known only as 'The Wolf's Dance' it was in honor of the Wolf Princess and her Husband. Remus being the only werewolf was playing the part of the Wolf Princess. It was Japanese tradition that men play the parts and because he was wolf Remus was obviously chosen the lead role. _

_"That's it Remus be aggressive! Mononoke Hime was an aggressive character," Mr. Asakura said and Remus twirled his spear around and tapped it with his knife. The Japanese festival is coming up and the Asakura/Otsuka family was doing their yearly Taiko performance. It did not help that the full moon began to show. Mr. Asakura stopped everyone to make Remus strip and dance with the. When he fully transformed Moony the wolf danced with them. _

PRESENT TIME

Remus could feel Moony within him dancing and coming alive as he moved to the beat. They decided to do the 'Wolf's Dance' and Moony was in control. The wolf moved while Keiko danced with him playing the part of Ashitaka the warrior that fell in love with the wolf princess. As the drums played Remus danced around and not stopping for anything.

He moved his feet completely immersed in the music. He did not falter one bit as he felt the rhythm sing in his blood once again. This was what he was denied all this time in England. The dream he had was for one day dance the 'Wolf's Dance' to all the werewolves. He wanted to dance and play his drums to all the communities. Because of the desecration of werewolves the Ministry of Magic has made a law stating that Werewolves were not allowed to get an education nor work within the wizarding world. Parents of werewolf children often taught their children magic at home.

Werewolves were denied wands but that did not stop Olivander from selling any to anyone or he would recommend another wand maker for them. Because of this Remus was denied his dream of dancing, he wanted to dance to the world. He wanted to show them that a werewolf can dance under the full moon, and show the magical world that they can be just as safe and happy as any of them.

But alas that is not to be he was denied his dream. His dream had been denied him and he was forbidden from doing anything. James and Sirius felt sorry for their friend. They tried to comfort him and tell him he could dance for Harry when he was younger. Remus did just that.

1981 BEFORE HOLLOWEEN

_Remus won't you and Sirius watch Harry for us?" asked James as he and his wife Lily walked out to enjoy a quiet evening together. Even though they are hiding both James and Lily needed time alone and both Marauders volunteered to help. Peter had dropped in that evening and was currently eating dinner when the couple left. Remus being the only one who knew how to cook had made it. When they finished eating was when Harry decided to wake up. _

_The baby boy had been crying for nearly three hours even after Lily and James returned home. Lily tried to comfort the boy, but Harry was persistent and was purple in the face by the time they just about had it. At the moment Harry was in his crib crying and Lily could not figure out how to deal with his crying. _

_Remus had been stuck as well and thanks to his enhanced hearing it did not help either. Taking Harry out of his crib the werewolf walked down the stairs and into the living room. The other adults were in the kitchen discussing Order business. He placed Harry on one of the love chairs as he tried to think of something to do. Tapping his foot he was totally lost till his wallet fell out of his pocket. Looking down at his wallet all the pictures he had fell out including one of him in his Mononoke costume. Smiling Remus knew just what to do with him. _

_Tapping his foot on the ground to get a beat going Remus then was silent for a minute looking at Harry right into his eyes. The wolf in him purred at the cub and Harry's crying form. He could sense the baby's distress and Moony knew what to do. He relaxed his mind and body stretching and watched as Harry stopped crying and paid attention to his movement. Remus stretched all his muscles and the baby paid close attention to him. With a flick of his wand Remus moved the furniture with Harry on it away a bit giving him some room. _

_Harry squealed with happiness as the furniture was moved and Remus took deep breaths after each warm up. When each was done Remus began to fill his head with the song he wanted. He could feel the drums and hear them pulsing in his blood. He flicked his wand and he could hear the drums start playing to the beat he wanted. _

_Baby Harry watched fascinated as his Uncle Remus began to tap his foot to the sound of the drums and then that tapping foot turned into a bit of a hop as the man got his bearings. _

_Remus felt his blood come alive and Moony come alive in him as he removed his shoes, socks and outer robe. After doing so he felt the floor and smirked before he let his body and the wolf take control. Harry squealed in delight as his uncle danced for him. _

_"I swear Lily I don't know what to do with him we should take him to Poppy!" James said and Lily shushed him and James listened until he heard it **laughter**. It was coming from Harry as they all walked into the living room. _

_To say that they got the shock of their lives was an understatement. Lily had heard of Remus dancing from James but had never seen the wolf dance before. As she watched him dance in front of their son was something short of true and pure magic. _

_PRESENT TIME_

Remus let the music control him again as the pulse pounding beats of the drums filled him as he moved to the beat. This time he had all he needed for the true 'Wolf's Dance' and twirled his spear. The others sang as he let the power of the wolf spirit flow through him.

When Harry and Tory entered the dojo Harry could feel the pulse of the music as it played. Tory opened the door and Harry was shocked to see Remus dancing around with a spear. The man was going like he was possessed as he danced around the room with a spear in his hand. The others all sang as he spun around and did a few tricks with it.

Something in Harry's memories flashed like he remembered a dance from before. It was a happy time then, but it was like watching something that he saw before but could not remember. As he watched his blood became alive and started to sing along with these people. The magic within him began to come alive as he watched them.

Now no one knew Severus Snape to be a curious man but with the singing and the beating of various instruments in the air it was more then he could concentrate. Putting down his quill and ink he got up and made his way down the stairs and out the door.

As he walked out the house the music seemed to get louder as he climbed the hill towards the small dojo. He was ready to tell these people to shut up when something seemed to make him stop. Already his black clothes made him blend in to the darkness and already he could feel the power pulsing in his veins as he got closer. When he finally made it to the building and already he could see Potter and another one of the Otsuka's there watching. When Snape got close enough to the door the beating drums was already reacting to his magic. He could feel it pulse as he got near the door. When he peeked inside his heart did a double take.

He watched Remus Lupin like a man possessed as he danced with a few of his adopted relatives and from it he could see ghostly images of wolves dancing with him. Or one single wolf as his feet pounded into the mats and into the ground. Snape had never felt so alive and energetic in his life. He could see other ghosts dancing with him as well. He recognized the forms of Potter, Black, Evans, and a vague image of Pettigrew, but what got his heart stuck in his throat was one of his fiancé. His heart stopped as he watched her dance with Lupin along with a hoard of wolves as they danced around with them.

"You see them don't you?" asked a voice and Snape looked down at the girl who addressed him. Snape could not lie to this one for her eyes bore into his very soul. "I see them," he said in a hoarse whisper. "They are the spirits of loved ones deceased they come when one dances with all their heart. They come to dance with the person dancing. I see them every time and it never tires me out," she said and Snape looked at her in wonder.

Remus could feel the music start to die down as he began to slow down and when it finally died he felt himself at peace once again. He could feel Moony become content more then ever. He could feel those around him laugh and congratulate him on a job well done. "Small kind stiff but u still got," said Miroku as he walked over to Remus and gave him a hug. "Moony was the one who answered," Remus said, "Moony?" "I tink he mean da wolf," Gideon said when everyone turned to him. "He name his wolf side Moony," he said, "Actually my friends named him Moony because of the full moon," replied Remus. "So wolf need new name; Moony is a child's name for wolf soon we give him name for da full grown wolf," Gideon said and Remus looked stunned, "Really?" he said and the man nodded, "It do him good for dis day and age," he said smiling. Remus nodded while they walked out and slowly turned to see Harry, Tory and Severus standing outside.

"Enjoyed the show?" he asked and Snape remained motionless as well as Harry. It was Snape who made the first move and walked away at a quickened pace. Harry stood stunned for a bit and he too ran off towards the house. Though with him tears could be seen falling from his face, "They have seen loved ones dance," Tory said and Remus nodded. "We can show them how," Remus suggested to Tory. "I don't know uncle Remus if it is such a good idea," Tory replied looking skeptical. "They have to heal Tory both of them. I have learned to cope with Sirius's death but Harry hasn't. He'd just gotten over the death of Cedric Diggory when his godfather was taken from him." Replied Remus "Was he gay or something or a close friend?" Tory asked, "None Cedric was a competitor for the Tri-Wizard tournament a few years ago." Remus replied and Tory nodded, "I've heard of that tournament, and I've heard that someone died, but we did not get much news other then that," Tory said and Remus smiled sadly at his niece.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament as you know is a dangerous tournament between the three main European schools. They compete for eternal glory for their school. It was to be held every four years until the last century when they stopped it for safety reasons and the last few dark lords." He said and Tory nodded in understanding, "Well about two years ago they held it again only to have four champions instead of three. Harry was the forth," at this Tory made the connection, "Since Harry was the fourth he had to compete right?" she asked and Remus nodded. "Someone wanted to use Harry to bring their master back, and that someone is the one person I wanted to kill all this time," Remus said and Tory agreed.

"I understand uncle he was the one who killed them isn't he?" Tory did not ask for a name and Remus had tears in his eyes. "Yes," he croaked and Tory looked at him through his amber eyes. "Don't worry uncle Remus justice will run its course," Tory said, "As for being one of the few Kahuna in the Otsuka family, and the only one who knows ancient magic as well as I do I will help," Tory said. Remus nodded, "Thanks," he said. "What about the other man uncle?" Tory asked as she sat down on the floor with Remus in front of her. "You mean Severus?" he asked and Tory nodded, "Well Severus was once a loyal Death Eater until Voldemort killed his lover. She was the one who kept him sane, but when Voldemort killed her not only killed her but raped her and took advantage of her Severus was devastated. They were to be married the following year but because she was for the light she was marked as a traitor and killed."

Remus sighed as he stared at his young niece, "He has not been the same since. He turned his heart away from Voldemort and became a spy for the light, but he wishes to die. I caught him several times trying to commit suicide and had to stop him when I was teaching at Hogwarts. Poor bloke after all these years his broken heart has not been mended. Still that broken heart also turned to hate as he looks at Harry, and through him sees all the tormentors that have tormented him not just James Potter or Sirius Black but everyone of them. He has turned his anger on someone who does not deserve it," Remus sighed, "Even you?" asked Tory and Remus nodded.

"We all need to heal one way or another them more then me. I know I can get over Sirius's death but will Harry? And Severus needs it more then any of us as well." Remus said, "Well we can sure help all we can after all this place is where mom told me you come when you need help and help we can," Tory said smiling.

Remus looked gratefully at Tory even though he could sense her pain he knew that by helping them she can get over the death of the friend she had lost. "I hope you will enjoy having me visit here?" Remus said and Tory turned to her newly discovered uncle. "I hope the wolf will too," she said and Remus nodded.

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was nearly midnight when Remus got into his room. That talk with Tory sure helped him a lot and he felt Moony felt the same way too. The wolf side of him was content no longer feeling the need for blood within him and no longer feeling the pain one has as a werewolf. Moony was happy and so was he. After lying in bed he stared up at the ceiling, looking at the strange glow in the dark stars that decorated the room. _Hey Moony how do you feel?_ He asked the wolf. He could feel the wolf's contentment for returning home. He knew the wolf was staring to heal. _How do you feel for Tory and the family_? He asked and the wolf gave him the feeling of acceptance.

_New cubs to the pack will make the pack grow stronger this cub will help other cub become happy again_ was the message, _what about Severus?_ Remus asked and felt the wolf's contentment there, _our pack will help him heal, black viper needs to be healed, he lost his mate to that monster. His mate and his pack have been lost to the dark one. We will help we won't bite_ Moony seemed to say to him and Remus went into a content sleep.

TORY'S ROOM

Tory stared out into the darkness Kama on his perch staring, "Uncle said they need our help? How can we help them when we only have a slight clue what is going on?" she asked and the owl hooted his reply. "I understand and I will help them as much as I can," she said and climbed into bed. The owl only hooted his reply before tucking his head under his wing and falling asleep.

TBC


	7. Meanwhile Back in England

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE GOT IT!**

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Will he be willing enough to help share that dream and help others heal as well. Post OOTP AU HARRY/REMUS/SNAPE (NO SLASH)**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 6: Meanwhile back in England**

As far as any Deatheater is concerned the Riddle mansion has always been home to the dark lord. To them it probably held sentimental value to their lord and so had not spoken of the real reason why their master has chosen this place as his place of headquarters. But to them it was as secluded as one gets when they are called to meetings.

In this case Voldemort had been a bit pleased after the announcement that their Potion's Master was sent on Vacation. The Deatheaters were confused as to why their master had sent their best Potion's Master on vacation. Three Deatheaters at the moment were sitting in the kitchen enjoying a swig of fire whiskey when one of them spoke. "Hey heard about Snape?" asked one, "Yeah we were all there remember," said another one, "Well I've heard that the reason why the master told him to take a vacation is because he fell asleep and blotched up a potion rather good," said the third, "Well I've heard he did it numerous time within the past year," said another, "Well who could blame the bloke he is the master's spy on Dumbledore," said the first. "Well I've heard the master is going to tell him that he has a year instead of three months off," said the second. "How did you find this out?" asked the first, "I've heard Malfoy talking to Lestrange about it. They said that the poor bloke looked like shit so the master ordered his vacation to be longer." Said thesecond one, "What 'bout the goody too shoes?" asked the first.

"Who cares about him I swear that guy needs a break more then any of us," said the third. "Well what will Dumbledore say?" asked the third, "I've heard that Dumbledore ordered the same thing," said the first, "You can't be serious?" said the third, "I am serious….."

With that the figure that was listening to this conversation slipped away and wondered down the corridor. When he entered his master's chambers he could hear the hiss that was on the chair. He sat down beside his master and the dark lord raised his hand. "Any news on Potter, Wormtail?" asked the Dark Lord, "None my lord, no one has been able to find him for all this time," said Wormtail as he winced waiting for a crucio but none came. "He is too far for me to touch him Wormtail, so that means he must have fled the country. Or that brat is in a place that is heavily warded against any mental intrusion." The dark lord claimed as the man cowered away from him.

Instead of crucio the dark lord turned to him slowly, "What is the progress of our favorite Potions Master?" Voldemort asked, "He is far away my lord it seems he has gone to America per Dumbledore's orders," he said and the dark lord smiled evilly. "So that goody too shoes noticed it too eh?" he said standing up. "My lord what is the reason you sent Severus away? Is he a traitor?" Wormtail begged, "No you sniveling rat! Severus has been having too many follies lately with his potions something no Potion's Master should ever do. It was this lack of concentration that got me thinking of sending him on vacation instead of killing him. You see Wormtail Severus is too valuable to me and I need him alive. Only he could make what I wanted of him and so from looking at him I ordered him to rest. And the rumors are correct in me stating that he should take a year leave of absence," Voldemort smirked, "It will do him good after all so that way he wont mess up again," with that Wormtail scurried towards the door. "Oh and Wormtail," the man turned, "CRUCIO!"

SOMETIME LATER

_Why did you let him go master?_ Nagini asked as she coiled around her master's legs, "_Severus is too valuable to me Nagini I need him alive but I also need him fully rested_" Voldemort said, "_I understand my master,"_ Nagini said as she rested her head on her lords lap and allowed him to cress her brow. The fire in the fireplace danced, "_Besides I have other plans to take care of,_" Voldemort said, "Bella!" he hollered and Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room. "You called my master?" she said bowing and kissing the hem of his robes, "I send for Greyback Fenir I wish to speak to him," he said and Bellatrix exited the room in haste.

He did not have to wait long before there was a knock on the door and a rather large savage looking man entered the chamber. He knelt down and kissed the hem of the man's robes, "What is your bidding my master?" he asked, "How are the werewolves doing?" he asked, "They are waiting for your command after all I am the alpha of them all," Fenir said with a smile. Voldemort smirked at this, "Excellent," he said standing up and walking towards the window. "With the werewolf nation and the vampires at my disposal many more magical creatures will ally themselves to me and soon the wizarding world will crumble and I will rule it," he said and Fenir held his head down.

"In three days time we will attack Hogwarts and watch as the light falls," Voldemort said sounding pleased. "We are attacking Hogwarts?" Fenir said and the dark lord nodded, "We will attack it because as it stands Hogwarts is the symbol of the light and if the school falls we will make sure that it will be destroyed." With that he called forth his inner circle and those representing the various dark creatures that he made alliances with.

When they gathered around Voldemort smirked, "My most loyal followers," he said and they all kneeled at his feet before he sat on his throne in his chambers. Nagini curled up at his feet and hissed at them. "I bring forth good news," he said sounding pleased, "We will be attacking Hogwarts," he said and there was a muttering around the room. Most of them sounding excited, "As you all know the school is closed for the holidays a perfect time to show the light that is not fully safe. In three months time the school will crumble the day the students return. We will strike fear into the hearts of the wizarding world. But as you all know Hogwarts was fortified by ancient spells making it impenetrable to any magical and arcane Muggle attempts," with this he had many mutters of agreement. "Well I found a modern solution to all this," he said and produced a small squishy substance. "This Muggle device is called C4 it is highly explosive and with just a spark of electricity it will cause an explosion devastating enough to destroy stone. Wormtail and several other animagus with small enough animal forms will break into Hogwarts through the Chamber of Secrets and plant these explosives. I've got the timers on them set for when school starts."

"Now I've altered the C4 with the help of our esteemed Potions Masters some of which developed a rather useful potion to add to the C4 makeup. It is undetectable to magic and it allows the C4 to activate with a more explosive charge." With that the dark lord flicked his wand and a 3D map of Hogwarts was shown. With another flick the structure of Hogwarts under the castle was shown. "This is the chamber of secrets," he said and a portion under the castle zoomed in. "Here you will enter through an underwater pipe system. From there you will go up a pipe that leads up to the second floor girl's bathroom." There are other pipes that lead to other parts of the castle. It is there that you will plant the other explosives. Those of you animagus can use this to your advantage. Another part is above the chamber which goes a ways outside of the castle," with that another image zoomed in.

This one was slightly out of bounds of the forbidden forest but the dark lord had everyone's attention. The Deatheaters turned to pay attention to their next location which was soon shown as the dark lord indicated the various areas of the castle. "We will plant explosives at key points of the castle there we will be able to activate when the time comes." He said and someone raised their hand. "Um my lord how will we activate the C4?" asked one Deatheater, "CRUCIO!" the man dropped down withering in pain.

Muggles have an electronic device which does that you will plant wires that will go to a main timer. The main time will be in the chamber since it is well away from Hogwarts's influence. I discovered a very useful thing when it concerns Muggle technology. Muggle technology can't work under magic because magic emits an electric magnetic field which puts everything out of distortion. Because of this we've been able to use the device well away from the castle by doing so the signal can be sent to the bombs via the connection wires. When the signal is sent the C4 will go off and the castle's structure will collapse onto itself. It will cause an implosion that will crush the students. Have your children well away from the castle when that happens." Voldemort said. "In the meantime the werewolves will have a feast on the flesh of the children their as well as my other associates," Voldemort smirked when the others seemed to back away from a few which they knew as a vampire or werewolf or some other dark creature. The dementors are well known so the Deatheaters backed away from them but these people they have no idea who they are dealing with.

Voldemort on the other hand began to laugh at their predicament. His good mood however was well thought out as he began to laugh and waited for the opportunity to strike back at the light.

12 GRIMAULD PLACE

Buckbeak was uneasy with the feelings he was sensing. With the death of Kretcher the Hippogriff was feeling uneasy about something. A flash of white told him of the owl that had returned from her hunt. During the weeks after her master left Hedwig and Buckbeak have grown close. She would tell him what was happening and the Hippogriff would feel a sense of dread falling across from him. Beside Hedwig another creature made his presence known and that was a little house elf named Dobby. Buckbeak liked Dobby as Dobby was rescued by Harry Potter in his second year. Another regular occupant to the room was none other then Fawkes the phoenix.

Dobby placed food for the Hippogriff in front of him and Buckbeak gladly ate from it. Fawkes was eating some fruits laid out for him and the group of them sat down in the dark room. The moon shining outside as it began to wane as the full moon had already past. The four magical animals sat there listening to traffic outside Grimauld place. "Tis not right!" said Dobby and Fawkes sang a sad tune, "You feel what Dobby feels Fawkes?" Dobby asked and the phoenix nodded. I feel many things Dobby and this is one of them replied Fawkes as he thrilled a sad note.

Buckbeak gave a mournful cry as he looked towards the moon. "Me knows Buckbeak sir we miss Master Harry Potter and Master Remus Lupin too," Dobby said. #We all wish for their return but I feel that Master Harry needs this more then anything# said Hedwig. Buckbeak nodded in agreement. Harry deserves it after all Sirius gave up his life for him Buckbeak spoke up, "Still I feel ill at ease with all this tension going on." Dobby said, Something is going to happen I can feel it something bad Fawkes said.

Hedwig only ruffled her feathers, #I wish Master Harry were here,# she said sadly, "Alas but Harry Potter is not here and so we must make due without him," Dobby spoke up as he nibbled on some cakes he made. That maybe true but we still have to remember that we have to protect those who work for the light as well said Buckbeak, #And how are we going to do that? By the forest spirit we are just animals! # Hedwig said and the Hippogriff snorted, Animals we may be but we are _magical_ animals and we all have one thing in common. We are all from the magical world. We are not ordinary mundane creatures. We are creatures of magic! We can rally the non-magical creatures to us if needs be, Buckbeak said puffing out his chest.

Fawkes snorted, If so great one how will we rally them? Even if we do most will not listen! They prefer to keep to themselves saying it is the humans business, the phoenix said, "We knows its not!" Dobby replied, "It concerns all magic all around!" the house elf nearly shouted, #We know that! But how will we help? How can we help? # said Hedwig, "I knows that the house elves will help! We house-elves may be bound to our families but we are not all submissive! All one has to dos is bring the spirit of fight back to them!" Dobby said and the others nodded, Can you speak for other creatures as well? Say Goblins? Buckbeak asked and the house-elf shrugged, "I cans try," replied Dobby.

The four began their long chat into the night as the waning moon began to set in the sky. No one took notice of the time till Dobby stood up, "Harry Potter's friend calls Dobby, Dobby must be going," the house elf said and bowed before disappearing. We all know the plan? Buckbeak asked and the other two nodded, Good now I need a way to get out of these chains, he said and Fawkes fluttered over and proceeded to undo the chains.

HOGWART'S SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 12:45 A.M.

Several figures made their way out of the forbidden forest towards the ancient castle of magic. They then entered through a hole some ways off from the castle. As they crept into the castle through the pipes they took on various forms. Rats began to converse into the castle. They then started planting clay like substance in certain areas.

If anyone were in the facility they would have taken notice of the strange behavior of the rats but alas none took notice not even the ghosts. The portraits paid them no heed as they slept through the night. The wards for the castle remained silent as the tiny creatures such as bats fluttered in and began to attach more of the mysterious substance into various areas of the wall. That same area of wall was then illusioned to make it look like it was not disturbed.

When the strange behavior was over the creatures began to move out the way they came. Unknown to them they were noticed but a single red eyed cat as she watched their various behavior. She was curious as she watched them move and plant the various items. Quickly and silently she moved down the halls towards the stone gargoyle. Mrs. Norris may not look like much but she is a magical cat. That same cat always took care of the school whether to keep children in line or to protect it from vermin. And in this case the vermin have done something that the cat was not familiar with.

She stepped up the gargoyle, I come to seek Fawkes guardian of Hogwarts, the cat said and the stone moved to the side allowing her entrance. Unknown to any wizard the founders have not noticed that various animals made spells in the school as well to help them if needed. Mrs. Norris climbed up the steps and towards the door. Slowly the door opened and the cat walked quietly in. Fawkes! she called and as if to answer her, a flash of flames came and the bird landed on his perch. What can I do for you Mrs. Norris? the phoenix asked.

The cat climbed up the steps towards the desk and leaped onto the chair. Sitting down she turned towards the phoenix, Earlier tonight I saw some strange happenings concerning Hogwarts, the cat said and told the bird of her findings. Interesting, the phoenix said after the cat gave her report, I will look into it, report any other findings to me immediately and with that the cat gave a sort of bow and leaped off the chair and walked out the door. Fawkes did not like this one bit as he sat there contemplating the cat's findings.

Fawkes was really disturbed by the notion that Mrs. Norris made and called forth a house elf and a certain poltergeist. Both appeared next to the phoenix, "What does the burnt chicken want?" Peeves said while holding a water balloon filled with something. The house elf said nothing, I want both of you to investigate certain unseen substances that were planted within Hogwarts grounds, Mrs. Norris told me that there was some unwanted intruders within these walls and I want what ever it is found, the phoenix said and because Fawkes is the voice of authority in this school both creatures obeyed. Even Peeves obeys Fawkes more then the Bloody Baron due to the phoenix being older and more powerful then the ghost of Slytherin house.

It was a few hours later that both the house elf and Peeve returned, "We's found nothing magical Fawkes sir but we's did find strange substances all around Hogwarts," said the house elf. Fawkes nodded indicating that they should go on. "How ever we can't remove them," said Peeves, "We all tried but we can't remove them for whoever planted them their placed some powerful wards on those things," and Fawkes was not happy about this. We will keep an eye on them, Peeves inform all the ghosts of what I said immediately, and the Poltergeist flipped over and vanished through the floor. Boony tell the rest of the non human residence of your findings and inform them that we are to watch what this substance does, and with that the house elf disappeared leaving the phoenix to himself and to contemplate on what just happened.

CHAMBER OF SECRETS

The unknown figures managed to appear at the outside entrance to the chamber and climbed up into the forbidden forest. Taking this in stride they scurried into the woods and towards a small hidden cave just under a tree. As the critters entered they then pulled out pieces of a device and the ones who followed them had wire leading all the way back into the hole. The group that was their first set up a device, and waited for the ones with the wires to enter the hole. The ones with the wires did so and came into the hole with two similarly thick wires. Nodding his head the leader who was in the form of a rat with a silver hand. Took the two wires and attached them to the device and turned it on. Seeing that the deed was done they exited the hole and transformed into their true forms. Seeing that the mission was complete they vanished into thin air.

With the plan set all the dark forces had to do now was wait and bide their time. As they clock on the timer for the explosives counted down the days till they explode one very pleased dark lord was making other plans. To throw off his enemies from their supposed doom.

TBC


	8. Skysurfing and Dragonriding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANYTHING ELSE THROWN IN HOWEVER I DO OWN ALL MY OC'S **

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Will he be willing enough to help share that dream and help others heal as well. Post OOTP AU HARRY/REMUS/SNAPE (NO SLASH)**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 7: Sky Surfing and Dragon Riding **

It had been nearly a week since they arrived at the Otsukas and Remus at the moment was struggling to keep his position. He agreed to go with Miroku on a fishing trip but had forgotten what kind of fishing.

At their current predicament Miroku along with Souta and Gideon took Remus to the western side of the island where the waves pound the northwestern shore. They also brought along Snape even though the man refused to come along….

_EARLIER THAT MORNING_

_"No I absolutely refuse!" Snape said when Miroku walked in and wanted him to come fishing with them. "Absolutely not! I will not go fishing with you!" he said and slammed the door. When all attempts of knocking failed it was Remus who tried "Alohomora," that proved to be a success till he locked it again with an even stronger locking charm. "What is going on uncle?" asked Tory as she walked out of her room. "Severus is being difficult," said Miroku, "There are chores to be done and this man has not moved from his room since he came!" the man growled and Tory shook her head. "Well let me open the door," she said and they moved aside. Tory opened her palm and felt the magic on the door before knocking. She wrapped the door softly and then there was a clicking sound as the door unlocked and then she turned the door handle and entered the room. The others also entered the room and found Snape staring out the window looking outside his face blank but his eyes held an deep sense of anger. _

_His anger was justified as Tory turned towards her Uncle Remus and her uncle Miroku, "Can I speak to him please," she said and they both walked out. Tory waved her hand and they could hear the same clicking noise again as the door locked itself. "Uncle Miroku and Uncle Remus wanted you to go fishing with them," Tory said as she sat down. _

_"I don't want to go fishing with them!" Snape hissed, "I know you don't want to go, but staying in here all day is not healthy for you," Tory said and then Snape turned to her his eyes red from crying. "I'd rather die then face the world again," he said and Tory looked down and saw what he was holding. _

_It was a photo of his fiancé and Tory called the photo to her. "She was beautiful," Tory said her eyes not betraying her emotions. "She was until he killed her," Snape hissed, "I don't want to do anything anymore after what happened last week I thought I got over her," Snape said and Tory nodded in understanding. "I thought when I lost Lenore that I too got over it but in a way I have. You see I would think what Lenore would want of me. She would have wanted me to live just like your fiancé would want the same for you," she said and Snape looked up at her. "How do you know?" he asked, "Tell me why did she die while you lived? Why did Harry's parents died while he lived? They wanted him to live just like she wanted you to live." Tory said and Snape looked at her quizzically, "I mean it! She would have wanted you to be happy and to live," Tory said, "I bet she would have been very angry that you would have let yourself die instead of trying to let her sacrifice manifest itself and live. I know the pain is hard but at least you have some people to help you," Tory said. _

_Snape glared at her, "Like who?" he asked, "Uncle Remus for starters and Harry you may not know it, but both men care a lot for you Uncle Severus so you have to accept that." Tory said, "Well tell them to stop bugging me about fishing," Snape snapped, "Oh no I don't! They want you as a man to help gather food for dinner and that includes going fishing. Now we don't really use poles that much, but you will learn a more physically demanding type of fishing. It well help ease your mind a bit," Tory said and Snape sighed, "Very well Ms. Kahalewai I will do so," he said, "Oh my name is not Ms. Kahalewai it is Tory," replied Tory as she stood up and unlocked the door. _

PRESENT TIME

So that is what happened and the men found themselves along a beach called Kawakiu. The only ways to get there are by boat or by a rough dirt road that you need a 4 x 4 to drive to. At the moment they took the overland road and to Snape it was hell on earth.

When they arrived and after a few sore bums on Snape and Remus's side the five males took it amongst themselves to walk the rest of the way. When they got there the sun was blazing down their backs. For Snape and Remus they had to wear heavy duty sun block due to their fair skin. The Otsuka's on the other hand having darker skin didn't have to. As they walked out of the truck and onto the boiling hot sand Snape hissed and Remus shook his head before handing him a pair of strange looking shoes. "They are called Tubbies put them on your feet. It will protect you from the hot sand and the sharp rocks," Remus said and put his on as well as takes off his shirt.

Souta helped him with the sun block and Snape was reluctant to take off his shirt until told otherwise by the other males. "Aw come on Severus there are no females around it is just us guys, and besides there are no gay men around here for miles so you might as well show us your bricks," said Gideon and Snape looked at them lividly before slowly peeling off his shirt.

"Man you need some color," said Souta and Snape glared at him. His skin was a sickly white almost translucent, but luckily Remus took some sun block potion from inside the truck and applied it onto his back. "I think this will work better then the sun block Severus," replied Remus and the other man glared. They did not question the scars on his back nor on his torso.

Snape was dressed in a pair of black surf shorts while Remus was dressed in a pair of blue surf shorts. They then pulled out a pair of nets, "Since you have not fished with us for a while Remus you will be a bag boy," said Miroku and Remus nodded.

MEANWHILE

"Harry Potter u gets up or I get angry!" yelled Yoshiko as she pounded on Harry's door. The other women left to go to work or do various chores around the house. Those doing chores is of course Yoshiko and Tory. Bobby, Julie and Keiko left for work. Harry in the meantime has been in his room the same like Snape. "If you no come out I get Tory!" she yelled and banged on the door. "TATS IT TORY!" she yelled and then she called again, "TORY!" she screamed again and another door down the hall opened. "Yes tutu?" Tory asked, "Tory Harry no like come out of room," she said and Tory shook her head before walking over to the room. She did not bother to get her wand and just knocked.

The clicking of the lock being undone made Tory smirk. She then opened the door and found Harry on his bed with his face sunken. He looked worse then Severus because he was not eating. "Harry?" Tory asked and the boy turned over. Shaking her head she prepped the same speech that she did for Snape. "Harry you can't be like this," she said and the boy did not move. "Look you want your godfather's sacrifice to be in vain?" she snarled and the boy then turned and glared, "What do you know," he growled.

Something in Tory snapped and she grabbed the blankets off the boy and grabbed him by the neck. She then took him outside and thrust him into the wall, "Listen here you little shit!" she growled, "You will mourn your loss but not like this! Your godfather has protected you from an evil man and he will be very angry if you let yourself die like this!" she growled. "You want to waste away fine but I have another reason for you to live. Your parents wanted you to live and so did your godfather. If you can't live because of their sacrifice then live for Uncle Remus!" Tory said and threw him in his room. "Get dressed and meet me outside," she said and with a wave of her hand the door shut.

Harry stared at the door stunned while he rubbed his neck. He then walked over to the mirror and saw his reflection. He could already see the bruise forming on his skin. _Man she has a tight grip!_ He said while coughing and gagging. Tory had struck with such ferocity that Harry had never seen in the rather stoic girl. He then moved on to the closet where he kept his things and dressed in a pair of surf shorts and a dark blue tank top with some green designs on them from a local surf company. Remus bought him that out fit and now Harry was dressed in it. Slowly but reluctantly he walked out of the room to a very angry Yoshiko. "Look u! No eat all skin and bones!" she said and proceeded to drag him down the stairs and force him to eat breakfast.

Harry was reluctant to do so, but that old woman can be very persuasive. Yoshiko dragged him into the kitchen and produced a bowl of some purple substance. Harry after seeing it blanched, "Poi is good for u!" she said as she put the bowl in front of Harry, "No worries I put suggah in it so the thing is sweet. We used to do dat to babies but haole like wit suggah too." Yoshiko said as she put the bowl down.

Harry looked skeptical at the bowl of strange purplish grey substance. Slowly he picked up his spoon and dipped it into the stuff and saw how gooey it came as he pulled it out. It was not like oatmeal or potage for it was not lumpy. This stuff was more like cream of wheat but a lot thicker and none of the miniature bumps in it too. It was like a thick paste as he placed it into his mouth.

Already he sampled the semi sweet paste and his stomach craved for more. "It so thick stay in stomach for long time no come up," said Yoshiko as she ate some as well. Harry managed to eat the whole bowl before feeling rather full. "Grandma are you done yet?" asked Tory as she walked in. "He pau Tory let rest den go train," Yoshiko replied and Harry nodded as he sat down on the chair overlooking the ocean.

"You have a broom?" asked Tory, "Yeah," said Harry, "Good we need to put some special charms on it," said Tory as she opened her palm, "_Accio_ Broom!" she said and the broom came down from the window in Harry's room. Tory opened her hand and grabbed the broom. "Hmm a firebolt interesting," said Tory, "And?" Harry said, "Well I have one too but this one does not have the special balancing charms on it to keep it in the air during a high winds warning," she said as she waved her hand over it. "There," she said as she handed the broom to Harry. "What did you do to it?" he asked, "I adjusted the broom to the trade winds. You see when you ride a broom in the Hawaiian Islands the air is very different then that of England. For starters the air contains salt from the sea which eats away at the wood that is something that the charms on it was not designed for. Secondly it was also not designed to take on the stronger winds here so when one flies on a broom they have to learn how to keep balance. I just put the correct charms on them to prevent the salt from ruining your broom." Tory said and handed Harry his broom.

Holding his firebolt Harry did not feel anything different about his broom. In fact it felt the same. "Just wait after a while I can show you what happens to a broom that does not have the proper charms on it," said Tory as she waved her hand again and another broom fell into her hand. "This one is mine," she said and Harry saw a firebolt similar to his except that the design was slightly different. "This is the same firebolt but it was done for Sky Surfing," said Tory, "Sky Surfing," said Harry, "Yep and that is what you are going to be doing today."

BACK AT THE FISHING GROUNDS

Snape was burnt actually both he and Remus are burnt to a crisp. Both men had suffered greatly even with the sun tanning lotion and the sun block potion the sun got to them still. Severus Snape was lobster red as he hauled the latest catch of fish into the bag. He and Remus would wait till the other men catch some fish and then would try to get them out of the nets into the bag. Remus seemed to remember what it was like but Snape had never done this before. A few times he nearly lost the fish because he either got a few cuts on his hands (in the case of a few surgeon fish) or the fish was too slippery to hold. After nearly the fiftieth fish Snape finally figured out how to grab the fish without having it slip from his hands.

As they walked back with their catch it was when he and Remus truly burned. Both had to carry bags of salt on their backs as well. They gathered the sea salt along the rocky shore in small pools of salt which were as fresh and pure as it can get. Having to carry the salt meant that the salt would burn into their skin increasing their already tanned skin. Remus being a bit darker did not have it as bad but Snape was the worst. Already he was in pain at the amount of red on his back and torso. When they finally got back to the truck at Kawakiu Gideon luckily had some medicine.

"Man Severus u got papa'a," said Gideon as he reached into the truck and produced a bottle. "English man!" Snape hissed, "He means you got burned," said Remus as Miroku also produced a bottle and began to apply the salve to their backs. Both men felt the relief as the salve did its work in soothing the pain. "Da buggah sooth pain but no get rid of red. U goin suffah long time," said Gideon and the man started to laugh when Snape gave him a glare. "What is that stuff anyways?" asked Remus, "Lopaka make with Tory. Made from Aloe," replied Miroku. "Aloe?" Snape asked, "Yes a cactus with healing properties," replied Gideon. "Ask Tory when get back or Julie bettah," and the two men nodded. "When get home we clean fish," said Souta after he returned from his diving trip. On his spear were several different fish and a few octopuses, "You don't expect us to eat that are you?" Snape said and Remus was practically drooling, "Ah man Souta you are the man!" he said, "Tanks Uncle Remus," he said as he loaded the fish into the cooler.

Miroku shook his head while he climbed into the truck and started the engine. The long trip back was rather uneventful with them stopping at the local store in Maunaloa for a large bag of ice. Afterwards they bought a few sodas and headed home.

BACK AT HOME

Harry stood with Tory in the back yard near the dojo. "Alright you know what you have to do?" she asked Harry and the boy reluctantly nodded, "I think so," he said, "Alright lets start with the basics," she said and hopped on to the broom. Harry repeated what she did, "Alright remember you have to feel the wind and become one with the air's movements. Feel every thing and adjust to it," Harry tried to comply only to fall off of the broom and land on the ground when a breeze came up. That breeze was far from gentle as it rocked the broom and Harry once again had to hold on. "Remember what I said!" said Tory and Harry tried once again only to fall down.

Shaking her head Tory got off her broom, "Perhaps we have to do things from below the beginning," she said and took the two brooms back into the house, "Hey where are you going?" he asked, "Simple we are going to start at the very beginning and that is with regular surfing," she said smirking as she walked towards the house. "Get some swimming clothes on," she said and Harry looked at her with a white face, "Oh brother don't tell me you don't know how to swim," she said and Harry looked down his face flushed in embarrassment. Shaking her head she walked into the house, "Braddah you are hopeless," she said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Harry emerged from the house but he had not changed his clothes, "Take off your shirt," said Tory, "What?" Harry said his face flushed, "Less resistance from the water," Tory said looking at the ocean. The ocean looked rather calm but Harry knew that even calm water can be deceiving. When Tory emerged however Harry had his breath caught in his throat.

Tory was dressed in a one piece bathing suit that showed off all her curves and her figure quite nicely. He tried not to swallow or tried and it didn't go down. Tory's golden skin reflected in the sunlight, "What?" she said and Harry blushed. Raising an eyebrow Tory went to the door. "I think the first thing you need is to learn how to ride your dragon before actually riding one," she said and Harry gave her a funny look. Smirking Tory beckoned him to follow and they walked across the street towards the ocean.

When they got their Tory tossed Harry a pair of strange shoes. "Tubbies put them on or you will cut your feet," she said and Harry reluctantly done so. "Have you taken swimming lessons before?" she asked and Harry shook his head, "Last time I went swimming was during the tournament," he said, "But that time I had gillyweed," he said and Tory nodded. "Well you are going to learn without the help of any magical plants," she said and Harry reluctantly wadded into the water only to be knocked over by a medium size wave.

Coughing and spitting out the fowl tasting water he turned to find Tory laughing at him from the beach. "What is so funny!" he shouted, "Lesson number one: learn how to walk into the ocean," Tory said as she wadded into the water. The stood still as the wave passed around her. "How did you do that?" he asked, "When you walk in and a wave comes you have to plant your feet firmly in the ground and tense your legs. So when the wave pushes you towards the shore you push back towards the ocean and you stay in place." She said and Harry struggled to stand up only to fall back into the water. Shaking her head Tory walked over and pulled him up. "Plant your feet," she said and semi spread her legs and Harry did so, "Make sure you feel the ground under your feet, when the wave comes kind of push upwards and over when you push towards the ocean," she said and when the wave came Harry pushed. He was clumsy at first but managed to go over the wave and remain in place. "See not so bad right?" she said smirking.

They spent a good twenty minutes just practicing jumping over waves which Harry found kind of fun. He had never been to the ocean before and it seems that the feel of the water was totally different then what he was used to back in England. He could feel the life in this water even though it tasted awful. Tory had him practice just adjusting to the ocean and a few times he got wet. He even tried to get daring and jumped a little too high only to be overpowered by the waves. "I think it is time to started the second lesson in wave riding," Tory said smiling while she watched Harry feeling better by getting pounded by the waves.

As she was about to say something a lone fin came over the surface. Tory watched the fin for a bit and then it disappeared. Now on alert she turned towards Harry. "Harry I think that is enough for the day," she said looking towards the sky. "Why?" asked Harry, "Because there is a shark in the water," she said and Harry forgetting about his wand in the house began to panic. Tory seeing this just walked on over and grabbed his hand. "Come one," she said and gently dragged him back to shore.

"Why did you do that?" Harry said, "Shark remember," Tory said and Harry nodded, "But still we…" "No we could not!" Tory replied, "One has to respect the territory of its neighbor and for us in the ocean we respect the sharks. The shark then leaves us alone and we leave him alone. People do not understand this as they tried to kill the sharks." Tory said, "Why?" Harry asked, "Because sharks are predators see," she said pointing to the same fin that she spotted and noticed the stripes on the fin. Another fin emerged that of a turtle as it struggled in the shark's mouth. "Everything is in balance here sharks keep the ocean clean. They feed off the sick and the weak and keep other animals in line. They are one of the ocean's top predators. My family guardian on my Hawaiian side is the shark and the lizard. The Pueo or the Hawaiian Owl is my personal guardian that is how I got Kama," she said and as if to suddenly hear his name the owl landed between the two.

"Ok I get it so why did you pull me out of the water?" Harry asked, "Sharks can smell one drop of blood in a million gallons of water," Tory replied, "You were pretty beaten up by now," she said pointing at Harry's various cuts that he had gotten off the rocks some of them bleeding pretty badly. "Look nothing personal I just don't want your death on my shoulders. Uncle Remus would kill me if anything happened to you," she said and Harry nodded. "When you said dragon riding what did you mean?" he asked, "I mean the waves they are like dragons one had to learn how to properly understand the waves before they ride them. We compare them to dragons because they are just as unpredictable as dragons," she said an waved her hand a bit in a sort of waving fashion and a bit of water emerged from the ocean and splashed Harry, "HEY!" he said and felt the salt water sting his cuts. "Have to clean them for some of them look kind of deep," and he looked down.

Indeed he was covered in cuts some do look a bit deep as they showed the white of his flesh. Harry hissed at some old wound as they opened from a while ago, "I see you took quite a beating," and he was shocked to see Tory so close to him. "What? I am not trying to seduce you or anything you sickko." She said and Harry blushed as she inspected his cuts along his back. Shaking her head Tory stood up, "Well now that the shark ruined the fun it is time to head into the house." She said extending her hand and Harry took it.

BACK ON THE TRUCK

Remus looked around at the landscape as they rose up the mountain of Maunaloa. The old extinct volcano already a worn out mountain that flattened out into a hilly plain filled with tall grass and cat claw bushes. He looked at the cows and various animals roaming the plains. He could feel Moony looking at them in wonder and smiled to himself. "What U smiling about?" said Souta, "Moony is looking at the game," he said and the others chuckled. "Wolf like come out eh?" said Gideon as he drove the truck down the long road, "Yeah but it is no where near full moon and he is whining," Remus replied with a chuckle. "Me knows," said Miroku, "Hey can let him out eh?" asked Gideon and Snape hearing this nearly panicked "Are you _insane_!" he hissed through the crack in the window. "No Moony knows us he dance wit us," said Gideon.

Snape was livid as they looked at him, "Aw come on Snivellus why not maybe by then Moony will not kill you look it did not kill them so why not?" Remus said and Snape looked really livid at him. "Aw come on next full moon dance with us," he said and Snape glared, "It will not be that bad," Remus said and the other man glared. Shrugging his shoulders Remus looked out the window again at the few passing cars.

One thing about this island is that there is no people out to kill you because you are a werewolf. In fact there are a few resident werewolves here. The wolves don't bother the people because they have not done anything to the wolves. Remus met with them and they told all sorts of stories. All of them have one thing in common they came here to escape the hatred of the other places and so moved to America. Others still wanted away and came here to Hawaii. They in turn became rangers for the forests of the Hawaiian Islands protecting the native creatures both magical and non magical. Remus felt glad to know them as they entered Kaunakakai Town.

The small quarter mile town was home to all types of people as they drove past the primary school on eastwards. He sniffed the fresh air and felt glad to get away from England. The cold chilly air was getting to him as well as the hostile atmosphere. Mainland America was not that great either but here. Remus felt like he could just live here but that would mean abandoning his duty something that Moony was not too thrilled about. He liked coming here to rest and recuperate plus get over Padfoot's death. He has a cub to raise now and the wolf felt obligated to do so.

As the land changed still into open wetlands Remus saw the various animals there, "Do you have any wizarding places to go to Lupin?" asked Snape who sat outside. "Well we can check them out tomorrow." He said and the man nodded. Shaking his head the man turned once again to the road.

Snape on the other hand just could not believe his bad luck. First he was dragged onto this fishing trip and not only did he get cut and thrashed by the ocean, but he also has a very bad sunburn! He wanted nothing more then to lock himself in his room and just die. He thought he was on hell on earth. But at the same time another part of him stirred in satisfaction. That part he thought he had locked up for a long time. It laid buried under years of neglect and misuse. It was his sense of something he could not figure out. But at the same time that sense was satisfying. That was it he felt satisfied as he did something that was both strenuous and exhilarating. Well who would have thought that Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry becoming a meager fisherman. Shaking his head the man felt along his hair and to his surprise it no longer felt greasy. In fact it felt rather dry instead of its heavily greasy locks.

He let the wind from the truck blow the shoulder length locks and he could feel them fly in front of his face instead of the normal flutter but actually catch and flow with the wind. Snape had never felt like this before, _is this what you wanted me to experience!_ He growled towards the heavens and pray something bad would happen to both old men. Snape hated it even more as he stared at all the men in the truck.

AT THE OTSUKA'S HOME

Harry already supported several bandages when they heard a truck pulled up, "That is probably grandpa and the others already," Tory said as she walked outside, "Hey Tory no forget Hula at 5:00 today!" yelled Yoshiko and Tory nodded, "Alright Grandma," she said and looked at the clock. It was already 3:45 and Tory sighed before she got up to go take a bath. Harry watched her go and could not help but feel a bit lonely without her nearby. "Well Potter it looks like someone tried to take you back towards the dragon's pen again," said a voice and Harry turned.

Only to have his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him. Professor Snape was dressed in a pair of surf shorts and no shirt but that was not what startled Harry. It was the nasty sunburn that coated his skin. Harry was already slightly darker then Remus and Snape for working long summers in the yard back at the Dursleys. No Snape was sun burnt to a crisp. "Don't you dare say anything Potter or you will regret it," he growled and stormed up the stairs towards the bathroom. "Um professor?" Harry said but before he could say anything……….

'AAAAAAHHHHH!' someone screamed and everyone ran up the stairs, when they got to the third floor the entire Otsuka household tried not to fall down laughing. Snape was just outside of his room on the ground supporting a very fat cheek. There was Tory wrapped around in a towel growling low in her throat. "Um Tory?" asked Miroku. Tory then looked at everyone else and stormed back into the bathroom. When that was over and the look on Snape's face was priceless so without anything breaking the entire household began to laugh.

"Severus there is more then one bathroom you know," said Remus as he helped his colleague up from his sitting position. Snape held his swollen eye and the others only helped him into the living room to clean up the bloody mess that Tory gave him besides the eye. Remus watched as they left before shaking his head. "She has one hell of a temper that one," he said and Harry nodded in agreement.

NEARLY AN HOUR LATER

The drive to Kaunakakai was uneventful except Harry stared at Tory's clothes. She wore shorts under a homespun dress with strange designs like many of the designs he saw here on this island. "Um where are we going anyways?" Harry asked, "We are going to Hula practice," Tory said, "Well I am anyways you can just explore the town." She said and they soon arrived at the primary school at the edge of Kaunakakai. They turned down the street next to the school. Harry could see a church on the main highway to the left of the school. As they drove past the church there was a baseball park behind the church. Next to the baseball park and behind the primary school was a football (soccer) field. There was a group of small houses behind the soccer field and after that a tennis court.

It was the building next to the tennis court and what appeared to be a skateboard park that they ended up at a sort of assembly building. Harry read the name on the sign near another building that said Kaunakakai Police Station. It said, 'Michel Paole Center,'

The building itself was rather old with the cracks in the sidewalk but not so old that it was falling apart. It looked better used then anything else. "Ok Tory wat time pau?" asked Miroku, "Um I think around 11:00 cause we practicing for Aloha week," replied Tory. Harry got out as well since there was nothing else to do at home. Snape and Remus were busy preparing the fish for dinner.

BACK AT THE OTSUKA'S HOME

"I'm Home!" Julie called as she walked into the house and another person followed, "Patrick!" yelled Remus. Patrick Otsuka was a stocky looking man but his size and bulk can fool a person. He carried himself in a light nature. "Remus? Eh braddah long time no see!" eh said and the two gave each other high fives and a hug. "Pat how's it been man!" he said, "Good, good you?" he asked, "You've probably heard what happened," he said and the man nodded. "Yeah Bobby told me when I came in. I was in Honolulu for a workshop," Pat said. "Yeah I've heard that you are now a professor at the academy," Remus said and Pat nodded, "Well I am not an instructor more of an assistant caretaker." Replied Pat. "Well I see you boys got some sun today," said Julie as she came back out in more comfortable clothes.

Remus smiled, "Yeah well Severus had it worse then me," said Remus as he turned to the other man. "I see, well it will go away in around two days time the most is a week," and with that they heard a curse from the other man. Remus started to laugh while Gideon scolded him about how to properly prepare a fish for dinner. Severus grumbled under his breath while holding his smashed hand when he hit his hand with his fist instead of the knife. "Who is that man their with Miroku?" Patrick asked, "That is Severus Snape he and my godson came with me don't mind him he is a bit of a grump," Remus replied with a smile. "Godson?" Patrick asked as he looked around, "He went wit Tory to Hula," said Gideon as he finished another fish.

"Well I better get back to work," Remus said, "Eh you no mind go talk to Patrick, catch up Severus and I clean rest of fish," said Gideon and Severus glared at the old man who returned it with a smile. Remus then led Patrick back into the house.

When they got there they closed the door and Remus went to wash the fish blood off his hands. "Well how long are you staying here Remus?" asked Patrick, "For the summer unless my boss says otherwise," Remus replied as they sat down on the patio. "It is nice seeing you back in town," Patrick replied, "Yeah," Remus answered back, "You know nothing has been the same since Uncle Reiji and his family died all those years ago," he said, "Yeah I miss them even now," Remus replied, "We all miss them Remus we all do even now you have loved ones that have died for something or nothing I don't know which." Patrick said, "They died for something for my family it was for me even the Asakuras were killed because they harbored a werewolf among their family. As for my friends they died to protect my godson," Remus replied while Patrick grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Hey pass me one too!" Remus said and Patrick tossed him a bottle. His peppered hair though still black carried streaks of grey in them. When Patrick came back they both sat down while Julie was talking to Yoshiko about her day at work. "You know Remus a lot has changed since you left," he said, "I know," Remus replied, "Nothing stays the same I mean I have two friends dead and one turned his back on us betrayed us to obey a master who killed hundreds of people," Remus replied, "Then that man has no honor," replied Patrick, "He had it once but somewhere along the way he has lost it," Remus replied, "I see," Patrick said, "Sometimes it takes a lot for a man to turn his back on his friends so something must have happened to him to make him lose his trust in his friends and seek to kill them." Patrick replied back.

"Yeah I mean the Peter I knew was loyal to a fault and would never turn his back on his friends. But now when I look at him all I feel is rage the rage that I would want to tear him limb from limb for his crimes." Remus said, "I know we were taught since we were young to always honor our family unless they did something that does not deserve it," Patrick replied, "Yeah but every I think about it I always ask myself 'why do I remain alive while everyone else died?'" Remus said, "Maybe you were the one destined to do something big?" Patrick answered back, "Yeah right that is Harry's job," Remus said, "Harry? Is that the name of your godson?" he asked, "Yeah originally my friend Sirius was Harry's godfather till he died a few months back. In his will he left me and Harry his fortune and his estates as well as me taking guardianship of Harry," Remus said, "Man you are rich or something?" he said and Remus nodded, "Heewwww! Man no wonder pops said you was rolling in dough!" Patrick said and Remus smirked. "Hey man I am richer then the queen of England," Remus joked and Patrick started laughing.

BACK AT THE MITCHEL PAOLE CENTER

Harry stood there near the sign Tory was obviously waiting for her instructor along with a few other girls and boys. "Hey Harry my Kumu is going to be here in a few minutes so why don't you go to the youth center over there and have some fun ok?" she said and Harry turned to find a building squashed behind what appears to be the community swimming pool and a rundown old gymnasium.

Harry looked around and finding no one but other kids decided to give in to Tory's advice until his stomach growled. "Well you can also explore the town a bit if you are hungry," she said laughing and walked towards the center. Harry then walked towards the Youth Center. He opened the door and was greeted by a middle aged man, "Hey you gotta sign in," he said and Harry looked down at a sign in sheet, "Neva seen you before braddah where you from?" asked the man, "Um I am from out of town." Harry replied with a shy smile. "Eh where u stay at?" the man asked, "With the Otsukas," Harry said, "Otsuka? Which one?" and before Harry could reply there was a loud, "Eh Harry!" and Harry looked up to see Cedric, "Cedric you know this boy?" the man asked, "Give it a rest Uncle Frank he is a friend of mine," he said, "Well he has to fill out the papers and sign in," he said and Cedric rolled his eyes. "Just put your name, age, birth date and address here," Cedric said obviously used to it already.

Harry filled out the requested items, "Hey why didn't you tell me you knew Uncle Darryl?" Cedric said, "Darryl?" Harry replied and then remembered his fellow countrymen. "Oh him!" Harry said, "I just met him on the way over. Remus actually knew him," Harry said, "Here we address our elders as either Uncle or Aunty as a sign of respect just to let you know," Cedric said and Harry nodded finally understanding why they addressed each other so.

Cedric showed him around the Youth Center and the line between the teens and the children's side. "Why is there a line?" asked Harry, "Because it keeps the younger ones out of trouble," replied Cedric as he led Harry towards the pool tables. "Hey man ever played pool?" he asked and Harry shook his head, "Well you can learn now can't you," he said teasingly.

After about an hour of learning how to play Harry had caught on to playing the game. He laughed when he shot the cue ball into the wrong ball and caused him to lose. Ducking his head he began to laugh as Cedric won the game by default. "Sorry dude you lose," he said laughing. It was interrupted by a growling stomach and Harry looked at the other boy sheepishly. "Man you hungry?" he said and Harry nodded, "Hey they have some bentos over at Rawlins or do you want some burgers?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "Um do you have something that does not revolve around burgers please," he said and Cedric laughed.

"Alright I know just the place then," and he told Uncle Frank that they will be right back and walked out of the Youth Center. Cedric led him down the street through the baseball park. It was there that Harry stopped and Cedric wondered why till Harry looked into the dark field. There was a stray dog clearly a pit bull by the looks of it. The dog was dark brown but it reminded him so much of Sirius. Harry wanted to cry at the sight of him but did not want to embarrass himself. "Hey braddah you alright?" Cedric asked noticing the change in Harry. Turning he stared at the dog and smiled. "Maka go home!" he yelled and the dog got up and ran out of the field. Shocked Harry turned to Cedric, "You know that dog?" he croaked, "Yeah it is the neighborhood stray totally harmless. Everyone knew the last owners. They got arrested for drugs and the dog ran away. "Cedric said and Harry stared stunned at the retreating figure of the dog. "Did Maka remind you of someone?" he asked and Harry nodded, "Yeah he died recently," he said and the boy nodded and did not say a word.

They bought a couple of plate lunches or plate dinners which to Harry's surprise came out to five dollars. Cedric then turned to Harry, "You one Kahuna right?" he asked, "A what?" asked Harry, "I saw the wand at one point," Cedric said and Harry looked down and flushed, "I guess so sorry," he said figuring out what 'Kahuna' means. "Don't worry any nobody cares here in Hawaii. In the mainland they have all these secrecy laws but here no one gives a crap. Christians leave them alone for they done nothing wrong and everyone gets along just fine." Said Cedric, "Besides this is an international stop so there are still a few rules that still apply to the magical world," he said, "Respect the privacy of your neighbor that seems to be the universal rule here," he said and Harry slowly started to understand his new friend.

They stopped at the baseball park and sat on the outside bleachers and looked over the little league field. There are two fields in the park a small little league field with its own eating section and snack stand and the larger main league field. Harry and Cedric sat in the little league field overlooking the stars in the sky. It was already late and the sun had already begun to set when they heard someone walking up the street. "Hey Junie whassup!" and both boys turned to find a middle aged man who looks younger then his years except his peppered hair walking down the street. Right behind and slightly to the left of the baseball park is a hardware store/fishing/auto store that particular store was rather small but the lone figure walking up to them with his hat on smiled bright at them. "Noel you asshole wassup!" Cedric said and both of them gave high fives. "Nothing much," he said and hopped down on the bleachers. "Eh who's the Haole?" he asked, "Noel Lopez meet Harry Potter he's staying with Moony," he said and the man's eyes lit up. "Moony Otsuka?" he said and Harry nearly slapped himself, _that's right Uncle Gideon is known as Moony here and Remus was known as Mononoke_ he thought and he nodded.

"Eh Noel Harry here is a Kahuna," he said and Noel's eyes lit up, "Sweet!" he said, "Where he from?" he asked, "England," Harry said and Noel nodded. "Recognized the accent," he said, "Noel works at Misaki's store down the road," Cedric replied, "Dude is a heavy Christian but not a fanatic like his mother." He said and Noel waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. "No mind me just passing through on da way home," he said, "Why no moa time to talk story?" Cedric asked, "No braddah gotta go home my maddah being one bitch again," he said and both boys waved goodbye as Noel walked up the road.

Harry was really surprised that no one noticed him at all. "Eh I know one Kahuna like you but kind of big headed," said Cedric, "Oh yeah who?" asked Harry, "My friend Ili pronounced E-Lee" he said and Harry smiled, "Well where is this Ili?" he asked, "Ili lives on Maui but only come back on Holidays. The only other time he comes back is when school lets them out," he said and Harry thought of Hogsmede weekends back at Hogwarts. "So I've heard there was a magical school here?" Harry said and Cedric nodded, "Yeah the Hawaiian Academy of Magic they teach you magic from all across the Pacific as well as magic from the western world." Cedric said, "How do you know this? Did Ili tell you?" Harry asked as he bit into his dinner. Cedric nodded, "Yeah he used to tell me all sorts of stuff about the magical world. I knew some of it from my pops since he works at the local clinic, but Ili used to tell me all sorts of stuff about his lessons." Cedric then went on to tell him of his adventures with his friend.

"Well is Ili here then for holiday?" asked Harry, "Yeah but he can't come out as often 'cause he lives with his tutu and papa up east end," Cedric replied, "East end?" Harry asked, "The eastern end of the island," he said and threw his now empty plate into the garbage can next to him. Harry repeated the process and drank his soda. "Well I would not mind meeting him," he said, "Yeah but Ili is only a small kid he is almost of age to start the real lessons in magic," he said, "Oh?" Harry asked, "Yeah dad told me that the academy teaches magical children from primary up till university," Cedric said puffing his chest out. "How does your dad know this?" Harry asked, "Well dad had to take a few courses their on Magical ailments since the clinic he works at has to deal with both types. There are three main clinics here on the island one for families which has been here the longest. Then came Dr. McGuire's clinic since he wanted to practice on his own but forgot that some of the population is magical so had to make a referral line. Then there is the place were dad works for both the magical and non magical community. His job is to refer people for insurance and get insurance to the uninsured." Cedric said as he stood up. "Man now I have to go," he said and Harry followed him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later both of them walked out. Harry has never felt more disgusted in his life. The bathroom was filthy, "Ever since Eddie went on Medical leave no body clean the bathroom good," Cedric grumbled and Harry was glad the local boy led him back to the Youth Center. Along the way he heard the beating drums of the hula dancers. "Hey mind if we look in?" he asked, "Know anyone in there?" Cedric asked, "Yeah Tory Kahalewai," replied Harry, "You know Tory? Cool! She is cool really nice but most people don't like her because she studies ancient magic at the University and studies new ways to do magic," he said.

Both boys walked up to the Mitchell Paole Center and peeked in. To say that Harry was startled was beyond his imagination. He watched the dancers majority of them women but there were some males in their. They moved their hands and feet to the rhythm of the music. Once again the pounding of the gourds and the chanting of the ones beating the drums. Harry was mesmerized as they danced in two straight lines but each movement was coordinated just right or so he thought. Once in a while they would stop and the person obviously in charge the teacher would walk up and correct the dancers.

He easily spotted Tory among them as she moved to the rhythm of the beat. Sometimes they would change dances with those of the radio. Harry's eyes were on Tory as she dance it was like something sung to him as he watched her. He could feel it, "Hey man you alright?" asked Cedric but Harry paid him no heed. Cedric turned into the dance floor and smirked, "Hey man I have to go you know where to find me," all Harry did was wave as he left. His mind was totally caught off guard at he watched the skirts fly up as the dancers spun but that was not what Harry was paying attention to. It was the rhythm and the beat of the music.

He watched as they danced and it was then that they stopped, "Aye Ya! Wat we have here?" asked someone from behind him and Harry was startled out of his stupor as he stared at the person behind him. This person was obviously a woman with the female assets but what got Harry confused was that this person looks more like a man. This person has as really chiseled jaw the squaring of the jaw is something that Harry would have found in a man. This person was so confusing to Harry that he does not know if this person is a male or female or both. This person in front of him obviously has the breasts of a woman, but looking down Harry found something that obviously belongs to a man or certain _parts_ that belongs to a man.

"Wat you looking at?" the person yelled and Harry stuttered, "nnnn….no…no…nothing!" he said, "No lie! You checking out my girls eh!" the person hollered. "Or you checking out my boys! Better yet you like look at both of them eh! Want some punani in there eh!" and the person grabbed Harry's crotch. With a startled yelp Harry fell down into the center and the girls scattered with some of them screaming. "I d...di...did not mean to look!" Harry said, "So you did see! How you like I look at your crotch eh boy," the person yelled and Harry tried to get up only to be grabbed by the person and Harry winced as he was going to be touched again. With reflexes that came with Quidditch Harry moved away from this strange person. However being as he failed to look where he was grabbing the only thing that made him realize what he grabbed was a scream and a slap to the face. Looking down Harry realized that he grabbed the person's very private parts between the legs. With a look of horror on his face Harry realized that he was looking at a half man half woman.

With wide eyes the person looked down at Harry and Harry gulped as he slowly removed his hand from the person's crotch. A look of fury coursed through the person's face as Harry tried to back away in fright. "Aunty please stop! He did not mean to!" yelled Tory as she ran up to the person. Harry stared in shock as Tory ran up to the person and blocked Harry's pending doom. "Aunty please don't kill him he's my cousin he and my uncles came here for a visit. He was only watching me dance aunty no kill him!" Tory pleaded.

Aunty eventually eased off, "You know him Tory?" Aunty asked, "Yes Aunty Moana this guy is my cousin Harry from England. He and my ohana from England came to visit," Tory said, "Really? You got family in England I not know?" Moana replied, "Well my Uncle Remus is here along with his friend Severus and my cousin Harry," Tory replied. "Well I sorry for hitting you Harry _e kalamai_," Moana said backing off. Harry slowly got up from where he fell down. Moana looked him over from head to toe as he put on his glasses. "Oh my da sexy!" he said looking at Harry with a hungry look on his/her face. "Um I think I will be going now," Harry said nervously as he slowly started to back up. Little did he know that Moana had other plans for him. "Oh no you don't boy!" she said as she grabbed Harry, "You no run away from me!" Moana said and squeezed Harry's butt and Harry's eyes widened, "Aunty!" Tory said outraged, "Sorry but gotta feel for myself. Yep he will do," Moana said and in a very tight grip led Harry towards the middle of the dance floor. "He will dance with us tonight girls!" Moana said and the girls looked at him and started to giggle.

Harry now got a good look at Moana. Indeed Moana carried the parts of a man but also the parts of a woman. Moana's face was squared like a male but with the make up on he looks kind of like a scary woman. She was tall far taller then Harry at around six five and well built. A pair of short shorts and a plain t-shirt was worn and Harry could make out the outline of a bra. Gulping Harry was dragged to the middle of the dance floor. During this time Harry's face was flushed with embarrassment as the Kumu Hula nearly threw Harry onto the dance floor. Harry trying to main some dignity stumbled but remained in place. "You will dance!" Moana declared and Harry gave her a confused look, "Um excuse me?" Harry said, "You watch now you dance," Moana declared.

Harry was beyond horrified he was forever scared as he had to stand there and try to think of a way to dance the hula. "No aunty enough!" Tory said, "He does not know our ways so please stop!" Tory begged, "He watch though Tory," "I know Aunty but he does not know how to dance look at him aunty you mortified him!" it was then that someone else stepped in, "Maybe if we teach him how then he can dance for you and will you be justified by then Moana," said another kumu hula and Moana turned to find one of the gourd players standing near the tables. "Are you willing to teach this haole Kanani?" Moana declared and Kanani nodded, "I will teach him you have my word on it," with that Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You have till the end of summer to practice and then if you no dance at summers end I going after you boy!" Moana said and Harry gulped, "Now since you interrupted my class GET OUT!"

Harry ran all the way to the Youth Center and gulped for air as he fell through the door. "Yo Harry you alright?" Cedric asked as he raced over to Harry's side and helped him up. Harry got up his face flushed, "Yeah fine," he said but Cedric was looking at his face, "Wat da hell happened to you?" he said pointing to the now slightly swollen cheek. "Someone named Aunty Moana," replied Harry and Cedric did a double take, "Moana? You went after Aunty Moana u nuts or something?" Cedric said and Harry shook his head, "No mate I am not!" Harry said and explained what happened, "Yeah everyone knows that Moana is one mean ass kumu hula," "Kumu hula?" Harry asked, "It means that Moana is the teacher." Cedric replied, "Oh," Harry answered back.

They proceeded to play a game of pool which Harry lost badly. "Not bad getting better," Cedric said as he racked up the balls again for another round. "Yeah well easier said then done," Harry replied as he put chalk on his pool stick. Taking the stick Harry then said he was going to break the rack.

MEANWHILE

"Eh U no get greedy!" said Yoshiko as she scolded young Aki one of the younger years and son of Julie and Patrick. Patrick was already eating while Julie just filled her plate. Right next to her was little Aki and Remus. Remus for the most part still winced a bit after being burnt, but the potion soothed it away. The one person he felt sorry for was Severus who even with the potion still winced once in a while. Remus looked down at the bandaged hand that Severus had and the various other bandages he had gotten after being cut up like mincemeat from the fish. The largest bandage was from when he smashed his hand cleaning the catch. "Aye ya!" Yoshiko said as she saw Severus wince when he tried to move his hand. "See U 'spose to watch what u cut! An U call u'self Potions Master!" Yoshiko said and Severus glared at the woman.

Remus sighed as he dug into his plate which was steamed fish. Moony felt content to hunt and Remus checked the calendar only to find that it was near the new moon not the full moon. "Moony is acting weird," Remus said, "How so?" asked Miroku, "He is restless and yet it is not the full moon," Remus said, "U talk to Keali'i den he know wats up," replied Miroku. Remus sighed, "Ok where does he live?" asked Remus, "Same spot," replied Miroku.

SOMETIME AFTER DINNER

Dinner was over faster then they knew it and Remus stood out at the patio. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that his cell phone was ringing. Jumping in surprise Remus forgot that he kept that thing on him always. He took it off and pressed the answer button. "Hello Remus here?" Remus answered, "Professor Lupin?" came the voice on the other side, "Hermione how are U?" Remus asked, "I am fine sir just getting done with Holiday," said Hermione, "Oh? And how was your holiday?" Remus asked, "It went alright but not that I hoped," she said, "Really?" Remus asked, "Well I wanted to ask you some questions concerning natural born werewolves." Hermione said and explained the homework that she was assigned to. Remus gladly answered her questions as best he could, "Oh and Professor Lupin how is Harry?" Hermione asked, "Harry well he misses you guys terribly but he is slowly getting over Sirius." Remus said, "That is good," replied Hermione. "Well I have to go and see if I can call Harry," Hermione said, "Try calling him tomorrow night he left his phone here to charge," Remus said and Hermione reluctantly agreed. She hung up on him and both said their good byes.

After hanging up on Hermione Remus walked towards the patio to overlook the now darkened sky. "You know Lupin if I didn't know any better I'd say you sent me straight to hell." Said Snape as he walked out of the house to join Remus on the patio. "You know Lupin ever since we came here we have not talked much about anything," Snape said, "Like there is much to talk about Severus," Remus replied, "Yes well getting severely sunburned and then diced up by a fish was not my idea of having fun," Severus replied, "Well there are no house elves here Severus so you have to learn to do the work yourself," Remus replied, "As much as I say that it was unsatisfactory in my part I find that a total lie," Severus said, "What do you think the situation is now in England?" Remus asked, "How should I know all I know is that I have been working on some rather complicated potions before being ordered on this vacation," Snape replied, "What sort of potion?" Remus asked, "An enhancement potion of sorts but to what use the dark lord has with it I have no answer to that question." Snape replied, "Well what ever it is I am sure we will find out eventually," Remus said and Snape could only nod his answer.

TBC


	9. Just Another Day in Paradise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE SLIGHT REFERENCES TO PRINCESS MONONOKE THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DO OWN ALL THE OC'S THOUGH EVEN IF I BORROWED THE NAMES FROM PEOPLE I KNEW.**

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Will he be willing enough to help share that dream and help others heal as well. Post OOTP AU HARRY/REMUS/SNAPE (NO SLASH)**

**WOLF'S DANCE **

**Chapter 8: Just Another Day in Paradise**

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He has been burned beyond anything he has faced in England. He would rather face the cruciatus curse by Voldemort then face the endless agony that comes with sunburn and aching muscles. His muscles not used to manual labor screamed at him in pain as he felt the cramps. Already he laid in bed his back and chest on fire but the cuts on his hands made it that much worse.

Severus quickly winced as he changed the bandage and nothing he brought could fix it. Already he felt the infection from the fish getting to him. There was a knock on the door, "Enter," he snapped and the door opened to reveal Julie and Patrick. "Sorry we did not get formally introduced, I am Patrick Otsuka and I work as assistant Care of Magical Creatures caretaker and substitute Potions Master at the Hawaiian Academy of Magic," he said holding out his hand. Severus placed his bandaged hand into his for a gentle shake. Patrick seeing this gave a gentle yet firm shake. "Severus Snape Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Scotland," he said and Patrick smiled, "Those need tending to," Patrick said as he walked out of the room and returned with some fresh bandages and some salve.

"At my workplace I work with certain marine creatures so I need a good salve to clean the cuts," he said and unwrapped Snape's bandages and cleaned them thoroughly. The other man hissed in pain but Patrick being an expert at this cleaned the cut thoroughly and then reapplied the bandages. Severus felt better, "Those cuts can't be instantly cleaned with magic they need to heal slowly or else you could risk poisoning," Patrick said, "Poison?" Snape said, "Fish slime gets into the blood stream causing infection because it is made to deter bacteria. You've already have some in there but not enough to make you sick. I applied the salve to clean and help speed up the healing." He said and Severus nodded.

"Your back on the other hand needs to be reapplied," and with that Patrick pulled up another salve and told Severus to stick his hand inside and apply it to his face and front side while he got the back. "You know certain things are different here in Hawaii then back in England the sun is one of them," teased Julie as she sat on the chair nearest to the window. "Yes well I am only now learning the differences in lifestyle and magic," Severus replied. "How so?" asked Patrick, "Well the computer for starters," Snape said and both Otsuka's raised their eyebrows.

"Before I came here everything had to be written on parchment and you know how that goes," Snape said and both of them nodded. "Well when I came here I have only heard of email and computers from a Muggleborn friend and he showed me how one is made," Snape said, "Well I found that he has an easier time categorizing his ingredients and keeping things organized so that way he can make his potions more efficiently." It was then that the two other potions masters nodded, "Yes well the computer has its uses so tell me how archaic is England's Magical Community?" asked Julie, "Really archaic after all I've seen in the magical world here I realize now how much I don't know," Snape said, "Or how much is forgotten?" said Patrick and the man nodded.

"For starters the Wolf's Bane Potion which was invented to help werewolves keep their human minds when they transform. Wolf's bane the plant itself is one of the key ingredients along with Bezoars which neutralizes the poisonous qualities of the plant itself. But alas that is where I am at a loss." He said, "You invented that, I read it up a few years ago," said Patrick. "I did," Snape replied, "It was supposed to help Lupin, I made it for him, but for some reason he has developed an immunity to it," and they all nodded, "I can see," replied Julie, "Well I don't have a potion's lab here, but I have one at the university that can help you," she said, "As the resident Potion's Master I know different things and ingredients, maybe we can turn the wolf's bane into a cure of sorts who knows," she said and Snape shook his head. "Easier said then done,"

MEANWHILE

Harry just got through the fortieth round of pool with Cedric when he felt the urge to use the loo. "Hey mate where are the restrooms around here?" asked Harry, "I gotta go take a crap too," Cedric said and Harry followed him through the children's section towards the back and into the men's room.

Harry walked towards the urinals and Cedric towards the toilets. When Harry started to do his business there was a BANG from one of the doors and a very large boy entered the bathroom. He looked like he was about to explode as he ran to the nearest urinal. Harry was nearly done when the boy next to him turned and looked down at Harry or should we say really _look down_. Harry having caught that managed to finish a lot faster and nearly ran out of the Youth Center.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Harry sat outside of the Youth Center gasping for air and nearly having a heart attack, "Yo Harry you look like you saw a ghost?" Cedric said as he walked out of the Youth Center. "This place is full of loonies!" he said, "What do you mean?" Cedric asked, "First Aunty Moana with torturing me into dancing which I know noting of, and accusing me of being a perv and then that boy in there," and it was then that Cedric showed some sign of anger, "What did he do to you!" he growled, "He was looking at me! He kept looking at my crotch! It was as if he was like a younger version of Aunty Moana!" Harry nearly cried out. It was then that Cedric did something that Harry did not expect. He started to laugh, "Harry the boy in there is Bisexual of course he would look at you," Cedric said, "You know him?" Harry asked, "Yes unfortunately I do," Cedric said, "Aunty Moana is a _Mahoo_," Cedric said and Harry looked at him puzzled, "A what?" "A Mahoo; it means that Aunty Moana is a transvestite," replied Cedric, "Oh," Harry said having his face flushed, "Hey man don't tell me you don't realize that you are quite attractive," he said and Harry backed away from him horrified, "No man I am not like that I am straight as an arrow thank you," he said laughing, "What I mean is that I only think of girls," "I know that!" Harry growled. That caused a reaction from Cedric and he nearly fell over laughing.

"What?" Harry asked, "Dude I've noticed the chicks checking you out in there!" he said pointing into the Youth center, "You may not know it haole boy, but you are the most attractive boy for both sexes," he said laughing and Harry's face flushed. "Hey how's about we play a few videogames for a bit to take your mind off of tonight," he said and Harry agreed.

Video games was what Harry needed to take his mind off of things as they played 'Midnight Club,' Harry was laughing as they raced down the streets. They even played other video games including a few role playing games. Harry was starting to forget the earlier events of tonight with Aunty Moana and the boy in the bathroom.

An hour passed and it was 9:00 and Cedric then called it quits on the video games and they started play ping pong for a bit. Cedric showed him how and Harry seemed to enjoy it better. When that was over they played another round of pool. "Hey guys there is a pool tournament wanna play?" asked Uncle Frank and both boys nodded and then was assigned as partners.

DOWNTOWN KAUNAKAKAI

"Hey Kamalu did you hear about the new boy that came into the youth center?" asked Lenora Alonzo as she bit into her burger at the Moloka'i Drive In, a locally owned fast food restaurant. "No why?" asked Kamalu another fourteen year old girl who sat next to Lenora. "Well I was at the Youth Center with my braddah dem and I saw this handsome guy walk into the Club Zero side," Lenora replied, "Your version of handsome Lenora is someone who is overly buff with lots of muscles and a large dick!" said another friend of Lenora's named Chelsea. "Well I saw this guy and he is beyond _hot _he is a god!" Lenora said over exaggerating. The girls looked at each other, "Oh please Lenora he is damn sexy and I want him!" said another girl who sat next to Lenora. Her buck toothed mouth gave her the face of a rabbit. Her darker skin also made it look more like a rabbit. "Give me a break Nicky he is mine!" said Chelsea who stood across the table from Nicky. She was lighter in skin color but overly skinny. Next to Chelsea was Kamalu a girl who was between Lenora's build and Chelsea's but her hair was wild and placed in a semi-bun. The four of them enjoyed their dinner which was a few burgers and talked about their latest topic a certain boy at the Molokai Youth Center.

"Yeah well I've saw that he had a run in with Aunty Moana," said Chelsea, "You can't be serious?" said Lenora, "Nope saw it myself it turns out that he is Tory's cousin." Replied Chelsea, "Tory? Tory Kahalewai?" asked Nicky, "Yep came all this way from England," replied Chelsea, "You're joking!" the other girls said, "Nope," "Aw man European men are like gods man, oh man I feel wet right now!" said Lenora. "Well if he is so hot for a _haole_ boy then why haven't you girls stayed in the Youth Center?" Kamalu asked, "Well simple we don't want to embarrass ourselves in there. Besides he is hanging out with my brother," said Lenora. "Well how did this guy know Cedric then?" asked Chelsea, "Well we met him on the plane, but he did not look like much then," said Lenora. "WHAT! You met him and did not tell us?" said Nicky.

"How was I supposed to know! He did not look like much to look at, at first and besides he was too busy talking to Cedric." Lenora said and the girls sighed, "Well I guess now he looks hot now what is his name?" asked Chelsea, "Harry," said Lenora and she took one last bite from her burger and dumped the garbage. The group of girls got up and began to walk towards the exit, "Hey why don't we go back to the Youth Center and see if he is still there?" asked Kamalu, "Shoots I wanna drink his image again," said Nicky.

As the girls walked out they did not notice a pair of girls follow them. That pair consisted of a local Hawaiian girl with her long dark hair hanging freely down while her friend a taller girl who looks more Samoan then anything else had her hair up in a pony tail. Both girls overheard the conversation with Lenora and both were curious. Following the girls out they remained out of earshot of Lenora's group. "Hey Noelani what do you think?" the first asked, "Well Tory did mention that she had a calabash uncle from England coming over. She never mentioned a cousin unless she forgot," Noelani replied, "So if this guy is from England what do you think about what they said about him being handsome?" asked Noelani's friend, "Come off it Camille I mean Lenora's version of handsome is a guy who is overly buff you know that," "Don't forget crater faced!" Camille said and both girls started laughing. "It is good to see you laughing again Noelani after all it has been a while since Lenore died." Camille spoke up, "Yeah we all miss Lenore she was fun to laugh with," Noelani replied and Camille looked down. "I bet Tory misses her the most." Camille said, "Like Duh! Tory and Lenore were inseparable! Well if this cousin from England is really going to help her deal then we should meet him after all." Noelani said, "Yeah but what about what Lenora said?" Camille said as they reached the entrance to the Youth Center.

"Who gives a crap about what Lenora said she is just a hoochy bitch after all! She only cares for how wet a guy can get her," Noelani replied as she opened the door to the Youth Center only to meet up with a rather large boy with reddish dirty brown hair. He looked a little girlish but his very large stature could fool anyone. "Wassup Chase!" said Noelani as she hugged Chase in greeting. "Aloha hoi Noelani, Millie you looking good as usual," he said and both girls said thanks. "Well guess what!" Chase said and Chase gestured them towards the balcony of the Youth Center. "What?" asked Noelani, "Well I had to take a piss right," "Oh god Chase you are not going to tell us you have Herpes or something?" Camille said, "Oh hell no! Shut the fuck up!" Chase said, "Well as I was saying there I was running to the bathroom 'cause me the dumbass waited for so long to use the bathroom. Well I just got in there and there was this guy in there with me," he said, "Chase don't tell me you was sizing your dick up again!" Noelani said and Camille had this look like she was going to throw up, "Now, now ladies what I do is my business however I can give you my penis size if you want," Chase replied and both girls blanched.

"Anyways the bathroom stunk I am guessing that Cedric was bombing it again either him or Jacob, but since Jacob was not there that left Cedric. Anyways as I was relieving my self there was this guy next to me and I hate to say it but he was oh my words can't describe him; he was _enormous!_" replied Chase and the two girls were totally grossed out, "Chase we don't need to know _that_ kind of information." Noelani said, "Well anyways the guy like totally freaks out and started to run out of the bathroom. He was really cute I mean I can eat him up all night long and still have leftovers for seconds," he said, "Ok let me guess he has green eyes right?" Camille said, "Yeah, in fact he is right in there playing with Cedric." A honking noise was heard and Chase turned to find an old man in a very large red truck. "Well I gotta go so are you girls going to be at the party Friday?" asked Chase and the girls nodded, "Hello dumbass I am hosting it after all," Noelani said, "Yeah I kind of forgot," Chase replied as he ran to the truck, "_Aloha a Hui Hou_ ladies," he said giving a mock salute and jumping into the truck. The truck then drove off into the night and both girls gave a sigh of relief. "How can you stand him?" asked Camille, "We've been friends since elementary school," said Noelani.

Both girls walked in and sighed in at the front desk, "Wassup Uncle Frank," said Noelani, "Wassup!" he said and waved at the two girls. Noelani noticed that there was a lot of people tonight, "Um Uncle is it Pool Night?" Camille asked, "Yeah in fact we are just finishing up," said Uncle Frank as he pointed to the people still competing. The Youth Center is not that big with four pool tables and one fold up Ping Pong table. The four Billiard Tables were separated by two benches. Noelani spotted Cedric sitting down on one of the benches, "Hey Cedric!" said Camille as she waved and Cedric got up and greeted them, "Wassup Noelani, Millie," he said, "Nothing much just followed your sister in here," said Noelani and turned to see Lenora and her group of friends watching a movie on the couches. Not being seen because of a wall and a music room on the far left hand side was a large flat screen T.V. you could hear the movie due to the large speakers on the side of it. "Yeah I bet she was talking about Harry," he said, "Harry?" Camille asked.

It was then that someone shouted a curse from the nearby table, "AH SHIT!" yelled a very young voice and it was followed by, "Kanahele watch your language!" Uncle Frank yelled from his side of the room. "Sorry Uncle!" yelled Kanahele as the little pudgy boy ran back to his side.

"Well it looks like you and Cedric are the winners of this round," said Uncle Frank and Cedric shrugged, "Why are you and your brother playing?" asked Noelani, "Nope _Harold_ is at home he is under house arrest remember," replied Cedric, "Oh yeah!" replied Camille, "_Harry_ is over there," he pointed and both girls turned to find themselves facing the back of a rather tall boy well not that tall. He stands at a good five foot ten but they could not see much since he is facing away from them. They could see a mess of black hair as Uncle Frank gave him their prize which was a bunch of surplus food and snacks. From the looks of it he wore a snug pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. They could see a well toned set of arms though slim was well muscled. His semi tanned skin made him glow slightly in the florescent light. "Um Cedric is that him right there?" asked Camille, "Yeah, that's him," Cedric replied.

The boy in question turned around carrying a bunch of stuff in his hand and both girls gasped at the amount of stuff he carried since they could not see his face. Cedric went over to claim his half of the prize. When he removed enough for the girls to see his face however they both gasped.

The boy was very good looking but that is not what got the girls. It was not the roguish look that he had with his wild short hair nor the fact that he wore really round glasses. It was his eyes they were _emerald_ green. When the boy came over both girls had their mouths on the floor, "Hey close your mouth or else you will get maggots," Cedric said and they both did so, "You're Tory's cousin?" they both said, "Cousin?" Harry replied, "You know Tory Kahalewai?" they asked and Harry shrugged, "Well um…" he said, "Look just lay off Noelani the guy has been through enough," Cedric said and they both looked up to wince at the bruised hand print on his face. "Aunty Moana's work," said Camille, "Um yeah," Harry said embarrassed, "Hey why don't we go outside a bit," Noelani said and they walked out.

MEANWHILE

Remus sat on the patio with a bottle of Bud Light in his hand. Next to him was Severus as they both just sat there on the wooden bench looking at the ocean. Remus only wore a pair of surf shorts while Snape wore the exact same thing but also had a Hawaiian shirt on but nothing underneath it. It was open to the cool winds that blew through the patio. "So how do you like it so far?" Remus asked, "Like hell on earth!" Snape said, "Oh really that was not what I witnessed earlier with you and Patrick," Remus said with an eyebrow raised, "Ok not so bad, but tell me Lupin why did you come here? Just humor me here," Severus asked, "Well I came here to simply relax and mourn. I've done so in the past and it has helped a lot." Remus replied, "Well then Lupin tell me why drag me and Potter along?" Severus asked drinking his own bottle of beer. "Well that is simple," said Remus, "Oh?" Replied Snape, "Well you see after I've heard about your fiancé well let's just say I know the feeling," Remus said, "You've had a lover before?" Snape asked, "Well no but I've got one now or sort of. You see I am so afraid of loving her that I am afraid I might kill her," Remus said looking down at his hands. "And here I thought that meddling old fool had something to do with it," Snape said, "Well he was the other part of the reason,"

Severus had to look at the man who is suffering because of an affliction he could not help. "Well at least you could mourn," Snape said. Both men sat there on the bench, "Well not really I mean after my parents died I immersed my self in my studies trying not to notice the world. I just wanted to die. But then the Asakuras took me in and helped me mourn they brought me here for the first time. After they died I was devastated beyond belief and when Sirius asked me to play the drums on them that night well it was my way of saying goodbye. Then there was James and Lily that fateful night. I was so devastated that I did not know what to do," he said and Severus could catch the hitch in his voice.

"That night I was so sure that Sirius did it! I was so sure for I caught his scent there in the ashes of their home. I wanted to kill him for all this time but when I found out that Peter was alive and that it was him who did it. I wanted nothing more then to kill him. I wanted to taste his blood in my jaws that was what I wanted to do," Remus said, "We all wanted the blood of our enemy on our hands." Severus said, "For so long I've wanted to see the death of Voldemort. I've wanted to do it and be free of him," he said holding the dark mark. "Not many people know this but I am a half blood. My mother was from the Prince line and my father was a Muggle." Snape finally admitted and Remus nodded, "I figured as much for Sirius mentioned that your name did not appear in any of the pureblood lines."

"I've known this for quite sometime but to hide it behind another hypocrite was something that has shamed me ever since. I've joined Voldemort simply to get revenge on what he did to my siblings. I remember the day I came home and found them dead on the ground with no life in them. On the wall was written 'Those who defile their blood with those of beasts deserve death,' it was written by McNair," Snape said, "I was filled with so much rage that I've wanted nothing more then to kill the bastard. Since my mother died because of my abusive father my younger siblings took care of me. Since I was the oldest he hit me the most. They would wait till after the beatings and then nurse me back to health. They were never magical they both are squibs and I was the only wizard born to our line. It was shameful on my part but they loved me for it. It was them who helped me get through. When they died however after my seventh year I joined the Deatheaters just to kill Voldemort. I practiced the mind arts to block my true intentions from him and fight back."

"It was during one of the occasions that we were on a raid that I met Alexandria she was the only one there. She managed to escape and I was badly wounded from Aurors. They came to her rescue that night but I was left behind by my fellow Deatheaters. She took me in and cared for me like no other. It was during that time that we became lovers. Every time I went to a meeting she would beg me not to go. But she knew that if I don't it would mean my death. As a Muggle she was told of the magical world and she did not care what or who I was she loved me all the same. Then came that horrid night when Voldemort found out. Someone told him about her and he brought her to a Deatheater meeting. I was horrified as he made an example of her in front of all the Deatheaters. He tortured her and……" it was then that Snape croaked as he tried not to cry. "It is alright Severus let it out," Remus said, "He…he raped her! The bastard raped her in front of me. I've never touched her in all my time with her I've never touched her. I wanted to preserve and cherish her till after we got married. But that bastard raped her into madness and killed her." He said, "The last thing she said before she died was that she would never betray me. Voldemort tried to find out which Deatheater was the one who became her lover. He wanted to know who it was but she never spoke."

"She never spoke at all but all she said was that she loved me before she died." Severus could not hold it any longer, "Why am I telling you this Lupin of all people!" he growled and was about to rise when Remus put his hand on Severus's shoulder. "You told me because I listened; Sirius would not have made fun of you for this, James neither but I will listen for I am the one who understands most. Voldemort killed many of our loved ones but all this time you have not had time to heal," Remus said, "You did not have the people that I've had to help you heal from your grief that is why you became such a greasy git," he said feeling Severus's hair.

Ever since they came here Snape's hair has became less greasy by the day and now it was just shiny. The salty air dried out his hair and now it flows freely no longer held down by the natural oils that make up his hair. "I guess a week here has done something to me then Lupin," Snape said, "Yes it has it has helped you heal Severus I can see it now," Remus said and put his arm around Snape's back. Snape winced and Remus removed his arm. "Well I found it satisfactory to do something else for a change," Severus said, "Like cleaning fish?" Remus joked, "Ok everything _but_ that," he said, "Aw come on Sev admit it, it was fun," Remus admitted, "Don't even say it or I will hex you," Severus said and Remus started to laugh, "Well when we get back you will be a lot darker," Remus admitted and Snape gave him a glare, "Now you are pushing it," he said and drank his beer.

BACK AT KAUNAKAKAI

"Harry are you alright! I swear I did not mean for it to go that far!" said a voice and Harry, Noelani, Camille and Cedric turned around to see Tory running to catch up with them. "Hey Tory got out early eh?" said Noelani as she gave the other girl a hug, "Yeah glad to see you Noe!" Tory said, "Let me see that," she said and Harry winced at the handprint. "Oh shit that looks nasty," she said, "Uncle Frank you guys got ice?" she asked and Frank looked at her, "Why?" he asked, "For Harry's swelling," Tory replied and pointed to Harry's now swollen cheek. Uncle Frank got up and walked into the kitchen to get some ice. When he came back out he had a rag and some ice, "He was being a dick all night so we couldn't get it," Noelani complained. Tory applied the ice and Harry hissed in pain.

"I knew it!" Tory said as she pulled away and they saw the claw marks on Harry's face. She then inspected the cuts and found that they are a bit shallow not so bad but they will be there for days. Harry held it to his face and he said his thanks, "Man Aunty Moana shouldn't have done that," Tory said, "Why did she do that in the first place?" Harry asked, "Well about two months before you came my friend Lenore was attacked by a man watching from the shadows like you did. He followed her into the bathroom when we were changing and raped her. Aunty Moana tried to get to her but it was too late for he stabbed her to death. He managed to get out through the windows but was caught when I put a binding curse on him," Tory said. "Lenore did not deserve it she and I were really close." She said, "I'm sorry," Harry said looking down, "Yeah ever since then Aunty Moana has been extremely protective of all her girls and guys the buggah no like let us go at times," Tory said.

A soft breeze came up and blew through Tory's hair and Harry was mesmerized by the way it flowed. "I knew this was a bad idea from the start, But Remus would not listen to me," Harry said, "Really care to explain why it is Uncle Remus's fault for coming here?" she asked. "I did not want to come but I had not choice," at this Tory was getting annoyed with him. "Oh really if we are so annoying then why is it that you are talking to Noelani and Camille and Cedric then eh Harry Potter?" she said, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TONIGHT!" Harry shouted and Tory was taken back. "I've been beaten and humiliated more so the back home! I've been looked at and lusted after by MEN! The girls I could deal with but by _men_! I've been touched by a man! And I've been looked at by men and grabbed by women in that bloody place!" Harry began to rant and throw a tantrum. Noelani stood up to shout back but Tory raised her hand for silence. She turned to her and mouthed, 'He needs this,' she said and Harry continued to rant.

"I did not want to come here but Dumbledore told me to! He told me to! He said I had to get away! Why? Why send me to the other side of the world and my friends have to face the danger of Voldemort every day of their FUCKEN lives!" he shouted to the heavens. "I should be training to fight not stay safe! I am tired of being sheltered! I am sick of it! Because of so called keeping me safe Sirius is dead! It is my destiny to fight and to kill Voldemort." Harry said and he started to sob, "I was supposed to kill him or he kill me," he said between sobs, "I was brought here in hopes that I would be safe! Safe my ass this place is worse then England!" Harry said, "I've been grabbed and touched and looked at like I was a piece of meat! I want it to stop," he said sobbing.

Tory then slowly approached him, "Harry?" she said slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You wouldn't understand Tory you've not seen what Voldemort has done," he said sobbing and Tory gently turned him to her and embraced him. Harry's eyes widened at the feeling, "I know how it is to lose someone you love the most. I've cried for days after Lenore was killed and I wanted nothing more then to hunt down the bastard who did this and kill him myself. But I know that I can't do that, justice would come eventually for the man who did this to Lenore," Tory reasoned with him. "Well if there is justice it is long overdue for Voldemort, I mean they said I was the prophesized child that will kill Voldemort," Harry said, "What the people back in England don't realize is that you can't depend on Prophecies," Tory replied as she rocked him soothing him. "Yeah man Tory's right," said Noelani, "Prophecies are merely guidelines of what might come to past we decide in the present what the future will be," and Harry sniffed, "Thanks," he croaked, "Feel better now," Tory said and Harry returned her embrace, "Thank you," he said, "You should be thanking Uncle Remus," Tory replied.

"Yeah Harry you may not look like it but you are pretty cute," said Camille and Harry blushed a light shade of pink. "Hey man we have about half an hour to go till Uncle Miroku picks us up so we might as well make proper introductions." Tory said and Harry let go, "Go clean up first and then we introduce everyone," Harry walked over to the nearby water fountain and splashed his face with water before coming back. "Now feeling better?" Tory said and Harry nodded, "Good now then you've met Cedric already I presume?" she said and Harry nodded, "I've met him on the plane," Harry replied, "Ok then that girl with the fluffy dark hair is Noelani she is an Ali'i born I think Uncle Remus said that it what you call Purebloods." Tory said, "Yeah that is right," Harry replied, "Well here we have several classes the Kauwa which are outcasts but they are usually refer to homeless nowadays. There are the Makaainana which are the common folk like me and we sometimes refer them to non magical but the name is too long so we adopted the European name of Muggle. Then last but not least are the Ali'i or royalty the are those who are of royal blood. Ali'i born are Kahuna or magical folk who are born from a royal line." Tory explained and Noelani walked over and shook his hand. "Last but not least is Camille she is a Muggle," Tory said, "And proud to be it!" she joked, "Yeah I mean I can tell the girls what is going on when they are at school," said Camille and there was a beeping horn sounding from the road and a familiar green truck stood on the roadside, "Oh that is Uncle Miroku," Tory said and Harry looked at his watch, "I guess he came early," Harry said and Tory nodded before they both waved goodbye to the trio as they boarded the truck to go home.

AT THE OTSUKA HOUSE

As the truck lights turned off the main road onto the driveway Remus and Severus were still drinking and talking. "Well it looks like Potter and Kahalewai came home," Severus said, "Sev we are no longer in England so just call Harry by his name there is no one watching you," Remus said and drank the last of his beer. Throwing the bottle into the recycling bin both me stood up, "You know Lupin I am hungry want something," Severus said as he walked into the house. "Yeah a few fishcakes would do wonders for Moony," he said and both men walked into the house.

To say that they were surprised was anything else when Harry walked into the house. "What the hell happened Harry?" Remus said as he inspected the bruised handprint on his face. "Aunty Moana," said Tory. At the mention of that Transvestite Remus stood shocked, "When I get my hands on…" "It is alright Uncle Remus I took care of it but Harry is going to have to learn how to dance," Tory said and both she and Harry made their way up the stairs.

Both men stood their stunned, "What is going on Miroku?" asked Remus, "Harry wanted to watch Tory but Moana got over protective," said Miroku, "She said dat Harry has to dance for her at end of summer or else!" to that Remus wanted to march down the road to the 'Panty Palace' better known as Moana's house and strangle the Transvestite. "Lupin would you calm down!" Severus said, "Yea Kanani said he going teach Harry how to dance," replied Miroku, "Thank Kanani for me," Remus said and stormed back towards the patio. That same patio was where he and Severus drank earlier. Remus looked up at the darkened moon and he could feel Moony stir in him. "Why is it that the wolf feels restless," Remus asked to himself, "Maybe cause the night of the wolf approaches," said a voice and Remus turned to find Julie at the door. Severus was busy eating a bowl of noodles that Yoshiko made. "Night of the wolf?" Remus asked, "Yes didn't the Asakura's told you about this?" she asked and then Remus nearly slapped his head, "Damn I forgot,"

1976

_"Hey Keitaro what does your father meant by night of the wolf? I thought he meant every full moon?" he asked, "Actually the true night of the wolf is every blue moon. The red moon is the night of the bat where vampires don't feed for fear of their victim's blood being dirty. The blue moon the true blue moon is the night of the wolf. It is the time where the new wolf lord takes a stand and every wolf cub receives his new name," Keitaro said, "Wolf cubs receive new names?" Remus said, "Yeah they said it was the time the princess of the wolves Mononoke Hime herself would come down with her mother and bless the next great wolf lord," Keitaro said, "Wow that must be cool," Remus said as he laid their looking at the waning moon under his favorite tree. "Yeah I wish I could meet the wolf princess and know her true name," he said, "Nobody knows her real name?" Remus said, "Nope none they don't know the young man's name either. They said that only those who have been chosen to be the next successor of the wolf tribe will be marked by the forest spirit and by then when the time is right he will be claimed as the next wolf lord," Keitaro then felt the wind blowing through his dark locks. "Wow that must be cool," said Remus. "When does it happen?" Remus asked, "Once every year when the new successor is chosen they have to wait a year before they can ascend to the throne," Keitaro said and Remus was silent. _

_"Um Keitaro is that why Moony feels excited?" he asked and Keitaro nodded, "All wolves feel it, it is a time of celebration for them all even if they don't know it. It is imbedded into all wolves they know it instinctively," Keitaro said and Remus was silent as he stared up at the passing clouds and the stars beyond. _

_PRESENT TIME_

Remus stared out at the darkened moon, "Is the next full moon going to be the blue moon?" he asked and Julie nodded, "Yeah and Grandma Yoshiko is already preparing the wolf's feast. Every year we invite all the werewolves form the island over to celebrate." She said and Remus smiled softly, "I'd forgotten that," he said.

He turned towards the sea and listened to the waves pounding, "What will Moony do Julie I mean he still has to meet the other members of this family. He already know Yoshiko, Gideon, Patrick, Bobby, Lopaka, Makai, yourself, Keiko, and Souta I don't know how he will react to Harry, Tory and Severus," he said, "Don't forget Aki," said Julie. "Yeah Aki too I don't know how he would react?" Remus said, "Have you asked him yourself?" Julie asked, "What do you mean?" Remus asked, "Well you should ask Keali'i about it for he knows more about it then I but he said that the reason why the werewolves have not harmed anyone here and still transform within civilization and not harm anyone is that they constantly talked to the wolf," she said. "Talk to the wolf?" Remus asked, "Yeah after all the only way to truly accept who you are is to embrace everything that is you," she said and started to walk away. Remus looked down at his hands and then at the sky. _What does she mean?_ Remus asked himself as he walked back into the house and up the stairs.

When he entered his room there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" said Remus and the door opened to let Tory into the room. "What is it Tory?" Remus asked, "Well Uncle Remus can I come in?" Tory asked, "Sure, what's the matter?" he asked, "I wanted to apologize for what happened to Harry tonight," she said as she sat down. "Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked, "I've already apologized to Harry but as his guardian I have to apologize to you as well. You see I've forgotten to warn Harry about Aunty Moana's overprotective behavior. She has been like that for the past two months," Tory said, "What happened to cause Moana to be this way?" asked Remus. "You see it started with my friend Lenore she was attacked and killed two months ago. Because of this Aunty Moana felt that it was her fault that Lenore was killed during the Ka Hula Piko and felt the need to protect all her dancers." Tory said, "After tonight and what he did to Harry I wanted to quit but I knew how she felt," Tory said and began to sob.

Remus walked towards the desk near the window and grabbed a tissue and slowly brought his hand up to Tory's face cleaning the tears from her eyes. "There, there Tory no need to feel sorry for your self," he said as he cleaned her face, "You don't understand it is all my fault that Harry hates it here. Harry said so himself that he hates it here! He wants nothing to do with us…he wants nothing to do with me." Tory said that last part in a whisper. "Now Tory I am sure he does not feel that way at all. It is just that Harry feels left out," Remus said, "Left out?" Tory asked, "There is a war going on in England a war amongst wizards. What the world doesn't realize is that we are trying to prevent a repeat of fifteen years ago," he said and Tory nodded. "You're talking about Lord Voldemort right?" she said and Remus nodded. "Harry's friends are all fighting the war while he is here safe from them. He feels that he is being left out and is tired of everyone always protecting him. That is how Sirius Black his real godfather died. He died two months ago so that Harry can live," Remus said putting both hands on Tory's shoulders.

Tory stared up into her Uncle's amber eyes and saw the sadness there, "He was your best friend yes?" Tory asked and Remus nodded, "Yes he was a dear friend of mine. I won't let his death be in vain," Remus said and Tory nodded, "But what about Harry?" Tory asked, "Harry is going to need a lot of time to heal. Already he his pain is very raw. The year before he had to deal with Cedric Diggory's death at the hands of Voldemort and felt helpless to prevent it." Remus said, "What can I do to help him?" ask Tory, "I don't know but I know for a fact that the moon will be full again soon will you be there to perform the wolf's dance?" Remus said changing the subject. "I will Uncle Remus for it's the blue moon isn't it?" Tory asked and Remus nodded, "Already I feel the wolf stirring within me trying to get free. He wants out and that night is the night when new cubs get named for adulthood," Remus said. "Ah Uncle Keali'i told me that," Tory said as she stood up, "Are you going to be there Uncle?" Tory asked, "Yes you bet I will," he said, "Mom told me that you are the best at the dance. So I can't wait till I meet the wolf," Tory said as she stood up and gave her uncle a hug, "Thanks Uncle Remus," she said and kissed his cheek before running out of the room.

HARRY'S ROOM

Harry stared out into the night he walked over to the cell phone that Remus gave him and dialed the number to check his messages like Remus told him. There was two from Hermione and three from Ron. Looking at the time Harry then dialed back Hermione's number and waited for an answer, "Granger Residence Arnold Granger speaking," said a male voice, "Um is Hermione home?" asked Harry, "One moment please," and there was a noise from the other side and finally a person answered, "Hello?" Hermione asked, "Hi Herm," Harry said, "Harry how are you?" she asked, "I am fine Hermione how is everything?" Harry asked, "It is alright things have been rather quiet lately," she said and Harry was silent for a minute before replying, "Quiet? How so?" he asked, "Well for starters there have been some increase in attacks and then they suddenly went down. It is as if Voldemort is planning something big," Hermione replied.

"Wow if he is planning something big he is not telling anyone then," Harry said, "Nope and since Snape is not there we can't get any information out of him from Voldemort." Hermione said, "Hey how's Ron doing?" Harry asked, "Ron is in Egypt visiting Bill he and Fleur invited them over. It turns out that Bill is getting paid extra for an extraction of a tomb he did last week," Hermione replied and Harry was stunned, "He got a promotion?" he said, "No just a pay raise, but will soon be moved to a promotion," replied Hermione. "Wow I know I owe Ron a phone call after I talk to you. It is really late here in Hawaii," Harry said, "I know and it is mid day here in England," Hermione replied, "I know," Harry said, "Tell me about Hawaii Harry? I've heard that the Hawaiian Academy of Magic specializes in ancient and natural magic," Hermione said and leave it up to her to talk about school. "Well I did learn how to clean a fish and Tory is teaching me how to swim," said Harry, "Tory?" "Yeah she is around my age, she is one of the family members that Remus mentioned," Harry said and Hermione giggled on the other end. "Oh Harry that is wonderful," Hermione said, "Not as wonderful as seeing Snape with a sunburn," Harry said.

He proceeded to tell Hermione about Snape's sunburn and what happened that night with Aunty Moana and the strange boy in the bathroom. "Wow Harry that is quite the adventure." Hermione said, "Oh really you should see Kama Tory's owl. He is amazing when he practices with her. I should teach Hedwig that, speaking of Hedwig how is she doing?" Harry asked, "Oh she misses you very much! In fact she is hanging out with Fawkes and Buckbeak at Grimauld Place," "Buckbeak? I am surprise she is not dinner," Harry joked, "Oh they are getting along wonderfully I don't know why but they both are always together along with Dobby and Fawkes." Hermione said. "Wow I guess she is doing fine," Harry said sadly, "No she still misses you in fact she has a photo from last year that Colin did of us and refuses to let me have it." Hermione said, "Really?" Harry said surprised, "Yes she is quite angry that you left but at the same time she feels that you need it," she said, "How do you know?" Harry asked, "Dobby told me," was the reply.

"Well you have to tell me about the family that you are staying with," Hermione said, "But tell me another time for it is getting late and you need to sleep," Hermione said, "Yeah well you take care now," Harry replied and Hermione said 'goodbye,' before she hung up on him.

Harry then dialed Ron's number and after the third ring Ron picked up, "Hello?" Ron said, "Hey at least your not shouting," joked Harry, "Harry? Hey mate how are the Muggles in Hawaii treating you?" Ron asked and Harry nearly fell down laughing. "Mate you would not believe it when I tell you," Harry said and proceeded to tell Ron what happened.

"Whoa mate! Your serious Snape has sunburn?" Ron said, "Yep really bad case of it too. He was forced to go fishing earlier today and both he and Remus got burned." Harry replied, "But Snape had it worse off mate you would be laughing your arse off if you saw him now," he said, "Oh really?" Ron said, "Trust me," Harry said, "Say mate what about that Tory chick is she hot?" he asked, "Ron…" Harry started, "Ok mate sorry, chill," Ron joked. "No problem but that bruise on my cheek still hurts," Harry said and Ron was silent till he burst out laughing, "I feel for you mate I really do," he said and Harry almost glared at the phone. "Yeah well I did not know that would happen," he said, "No worries mate! You'll get over it beside everyone misses you," Ron said, "Yeah I miss them too," Harry said, "Tell Mrs. Weasley thanks for the tea that night I forgot to thank her," Harry said and Ron promised that he will. It was then that both boys had to hang up because Ron has to charge his phone.

When Ron hung up Harry then proceeded to put his phone on the charger and headed towards the bathroom. When he was done he walked over to the bed and was fast asleep before he hit the pillow. The only thing running through his head at the moment was the radio that is playing in the other room that played, "_Just another day in Paradise_,"

TBC


	10. Dancing Lesson Anyone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE SLIGHT REFERENCES TO PRINCESS MONONOKE THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DO OWN ALL THE OC'S THOUGH EVEN IF I BORROWED THE NAMES FROM PEOPLE I KNEW.**

**A/n: A reference to the Hawaiian Language the term 'Kumu' refers to teacher or a teacher. It is like 'Sensei' to a Japanese instructor in language and Martial Arts. The term 'Kumu Hula' means simply Hula Teacher or Hula Instructor. As for Kahuna you can guess it refers to wizard in this story. **

**In reality a Kahuna was a priest and a sorcerer of sorts and only he and the sacred bird catchers are allowed to look upon the chiefs who are referred to as 'Ali'i'. In this story Ali'i or Ali'i born are reference to Purebloods while Makaainana refer to commoners or non-magical folk. **

**The term, 'Haole' was used nearly 100 years in the past meaning any foreigner, but for this modern age it refers to anyone who was not born in Hawaii and lived for less then ten years. **

**The name of the gourds that they used for Hula are called 'Ipu' (Ē-Pu) other hula names include 'Kaholo' (Ka-hō-lō) is a hula move used during the dance and as a form of conditioning. 'U'ehe' (Ou-eh-heh) another form of leg movement, 'Ami' (Ah-Mee) is basically shaking of the hips. Well that was an explanation for you non hawaiians out there so anyways on with the story.**

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Will he be willing enough to help share that dream and help others heal as well. Post OOTP AU HARRY/REMUS/SNAPE (NO SLASH)**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 9: Dancing Lessons Anyone?**

**SUMMER OF 1976**

_The soft waves hitting the sands as it washed upon the shoreline as a lone figure swam through the waves his body matching the ocean and riding the currents. Remus swam downwards after getting a breath of air. He, Keitaro, Patrick and a young Souta swam downwards into the ocean's depths. Moony the wolf was in the farthest reaches of Remus's mind afraid of the deep. Remus himself was fascinated by all the fish. Clicking noises could be heard as nearby dolphins played. He met up with another group as Lopaka and Makai swam past them holding something in their hands and signaling them to surface. _

_When they reached the surface Remus found that they held gillyweed in their hands. "Take it!" said Lopaka, "But I though Gillyweed only grows in fresh water?" Remus asked, "This is a different variety and it grows only in the ocean," Lopaka said and Remus ate some. Diving under the water he felt the changes as he changed and grew gills they all dove into the water and down into the ocean's depths. _

_Remus could hear the sounds of dolphins at play nearby and got nervous over a passing shark. The shark ignored them and swam on to the reef. Remus was all too happy to follow the boys down into the depths. As he swam and the deeper he went he could hear the sound of Merpeople in this depth. Then he saw them as they came upwards towards him. They are not like the Merpeople that Remus saw at Hogwarts. These had tails that went up and down like dolphins even though they are covered in scales. They looked more like the Merpeople of Muggle legend then anything else. They swam around the group as they inspected them and then seeing as they are safe to be around slowly departed. _

_When they got to the surface and back to shore Remus was ecstatic, "Wow that was awesome!" he said, "Marine Merpeople unlike their freshwater counterparts are not as quick to swim away since people rarely go farther then 500 feet," Lopaka said as he sat down on a hot rock. "Wow and we swam for two hours?" Remus said, "Yeah oceanic gillyweed lasts longer then freshwater gillyweed. The genetic makeup is slightly different and the best part is you can go at any depth and not feel the pressure," Makai said. "What about that leviathan down there?" asked Keitaro, "Well that guys is a Hawaiian Sea Dragon," replied Lopaka, "Sea Dragon?" Remus asked, "Yes they live here in the Hawaiian archipelago and only feed on fish and plankton. It is totally harmless and one of the few herbivorous dragons in the world." "Yeah what Lopaka is saying is that most of the magical world don't really pay attention to the magical creatures of other parts of the world." Makai said and Remus started to laugh. _

_PRESENT DAY_

Remus woke to that memory and nearly laughed when he remembered the day he and the other boys went to go see the Merpeople off the shores of Molokai. He nearly laughed at that memory as he met his first marine dragon. The dragon had been slumbering in a cave at nearly two hundred and fifty feet just before they reached the Merpeople population. It had been fun as he recalled it very well. The old dragon left them alone as he slumbered away. If he had not known that they were herbivores then he would have swam away in fear at the size of that thing. But luckily they only eat plankton and the local plant life.

Getting up from his bed he walked out of the room just as Tory was finishing her breakfast. She carried her plate down to the kitchen to get washed with Kama on her shoulder. Tory seemed to be in a rush as she washed her dishes and raced up the stairs. Remus decided to see what was all the fuss as he walked into Tory's room. What surprised him the most was to find not only Tory but Harry as well. "Good morning Remus," Harry said as he at him. "What is going on?" Remus asked, "Harry is going to learn how to dance and I am just getting his measurements," Tory said, "You sew?" Remus asked, "Mom does," Replied Tory. "Why does Harry need to get something made for him?" Remus asked, "Well part of the deal I made with Aunty Moana is that Harry has to be in full costume when he performs at the end of summer," Tory said and Harry's face was flushed.

Seeing this Remus shook his head as he saw him getting dressed, "Well since I have nothing to do why don't you show your uncle how you dance?" he asked Tory, "Um it is ok you just have to ask Aunty Kanani," Tory replied, "Aunty Kanani as in Kanani Brider?" Remus asked, "Yes do you know her?" Tory asked, "She taught me hula when I was younger," Remus said, "You know hula?" Tory asked and Remus nodded, "It has been a long time but we shall see," Remus said.

AN HOUR LATER

A car dove up on the driveway and parked with the other vehicles as a figure walked out. "Aloha Kanani," said Yoshiko as she walked out and gave Kanani a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kanani in turn returned the gesture, _E kalamai _Yoshiko but I heard that their was a young man that needs to be taught," Kanani said and Yoshiko smiled, "Who Remus?" she asked, "He here too?" she asked and Yoshiko nodded, "Yep he and his godson came here to relax and to get over the death of his friend." Yoshiko said and Kanani nodded, "I rememba him when he small and loved to dance," Kanani said and Yoshiko smiled softly, "Long time dat been," she agreed.

Remus was watching the women talking, "Kanani?" he said and the Kumu Hula hugged Remus and he in turn returned the embrace. "What are you doing here Kanani? Are you here to teach Harry?" Remus asked, "Yes, I here to teach Harry," Kanani replied and Remus nodded happily, "Mind if I join you it has been a long time and I could use the work out," Remus asked and the Kumu Hula smiled.

SOME TIME LATER

Harry had never felt more embarrassed in his life! Here he was getting Hula lessons dressed in a strange skirt. "Eh Remus you remember da basics?" Kanani asked as he held his Ipu ready. "Alright Harry I want you to do the duck walk from this wall," he said pointing to the far left of the wall, "To the other," he then made the motion for the other. "U can't get up for the laps so if gotta use bathroom do now," Kanani ordered and Harry left to do his business.

When he returned he found Tory and Remus both there waiting for him. Harry then looked loss when Kanani started till he watched Remus and Tory bend their knees with their hands under their armpits like chickens. They then walked form one end to the other.

After lap fifty Harry's legs were on fire. Remus was not doing much better but Tory having practiced this for a long time was used to the warm up. Kanani then smiled, "Good not bad _Haole _but now it is time to move on to do the warm up called Kaholo. Tory you know what dat is so you show him how," she said and Tory walked up, "You have to kick your leg sideways across like this," she lifted her left food up and made the heel nearly touch her knees.

"A Kaholo is the basic leg movement for any hula dancer mainly the males since shaking their hips often would give you the wrong results," Tory teased. "Now kick out with leg and turn it to the inside," Tory instructed and Harry did as he was told, "Good," replied Kanani. "Now you do Kaholo twenty times from left to right," he said and Harry knew he was going to hell.

Nearly an hour later with several different types of warm-ups and the times doing them Harry's legs felt like they are about to fall off. "Well Potter looks like you are about to fall down and die," said a silky voice, "Go to hell Snape!" Harry hissed.

Kanani seeing this intervened, "Eh U get in here if you going insult my student!" she barked and Snape looked down at the shorter woman, "Why would I do that?" he said and made to turn around, "Oh no U don't u insult my student you get in here and dance!" Kanani said and Snape found himself on the receiving end of a very humiliating punishment.

He was made to do exactly as Harry, Remus and Tory had done. He had to do the duck walk and the Kaholo as well as the other warm-ups. He had never felt humiliated in his life. "Well Snape at least a transvestite had not grabbed you," Remus joked. "So I've heard," Snape replied and then shuddered, "You know Professor in the week we have been here you've changed," Harry said, "Say it to anyone else Potter and it would be your hide," Snape warned. Harry smiled softly at him as he proceeded to do other warm ups while waiting for Snape.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Alright for the next two weeks we will focus mainly on conditioning your body before we actually begin to teach you how to dance," said Kanani as he picked up his Ipu and walked out. "Tory it would be your job to get them ready by the time I come in next week," Kanani said, "Yes ma'am," Tory replied, "And I mean all three of them," with that Kanani walked out.

"That was the most humiliating thing I have ever done!" Snape growled, "Well look at it this way Snivellus we all have to do it some time," Remus replied as he walked towards the house. Harry felt the most humiliated, "Well at least you don't have to dance in front of a group of hula dancers at summer's end," Harry snapped, "Don't forget Harry you have swimming lessons," Tory said, "Hey uncle why don't you come to I am sure it will help work out the kinks in those tired muscles," Tory said and Remus seemed to nod before walking towards the house to change.

SOMETIME LATER

The waves seemed to do the job as Harry started to get the hang of standing in the ocean. Now he was trying to perfect another notion and that was floating. "Remember Harry just relax," Tory said as he laid on his back and staring at the sky while Tory held him gently from underneath. Remus was doing the same as he stretched out on the water, "Just relax Harry," he said as he floated over a wave. Severus laid on his back under a tree and immersed himself in just relaxing, "You know that is not good for your legs," Remus said and Snape flicked him off.

Tory gently slipped her hands out from under Harry and the boy floated just fine as the waves gently washed over him. "Remember Harry to relax," she said and Harry had his eyes shut as he just laid there. When Harry was floating by himself Tory then waved her hand in a beckoning gesture and some of the water stirred before rising up in a rather large water bubble.

Remus turned over and watched his godson and Tory only to find Tory waving her hand and a ball of water formed just above the water's surface. Sensing what she was about to do he could not help but smirk. She then waved the water over in a strange gesture and Snape did not know what hit him.

The splash of water was enough to make the other man jump out of his skin. He leaped into the air and glared daggers at Tory who began to laugh, "Aw come on in Uncle Severus the water's great and besides in a half an hour if you don't properly relax those muscles then you will suffer greatly for it later," Tory said and the man continued his glare, "Why are you so interested in my welfare?" he asked, "Because Uncle Severus I just do," she said and the man was about to sit under the tree again until Tory made a gesture with her hands and Snape found himself floating. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" he shouted and this time Harry stared up at the floating form of Snape just inches above his face. "Potter," he glared.

Tory then decided to let go the spell she had on Snape and he fell right on top of Harry. The result was two very waterlogged men. Remus burst into laughter at the result and both glared at Tory. "Oops," she said and dove under the water. Snape cursed for leaving his wand at the house wanted to retaliate. Tory laughed as she surfaced again a good distance away from the group.

If Harry was not concentrating on keeping his balance he would have laughed along with them. Snape then had the world's most evil smirk on his face. He was not a Slytherin by default. He dove under the water and Tory could not find where he was. Then out of nowhere something grabbed her foot and pulled her under.

"Tory?" Harry said, "It is alright Harry let her go," Remus said swimming up to him. Harry struggled at first as Remus steadied him when a wave hit him. "Just relax," Remus said and Harry tried to. "If you tighten your muscles too much then you will sink." Remus instructed and Harry then took deep breaths and calmed down a bit. "Good relax," Remus said.

Then out of nowhere Tory shot up out of the water and gasped for air. Holding herself across Remus caught a glimpse of missing clothing, "You give that back!" she shouted and Snape rose out of the water with the missing garment or garments. "Now, now Ms. Kahalewai you should know better then to splash someone on the beach," Snape said. Growling Tory sent a spray of water his way which he ducked and got both Remus and Harry. Harry having stood up during all this had to struggle to stand on his rock. When he got his feet in he could not help but start to laugh at Tory's predicament.

Tory screamed in rage as Severus swam away with her clothes. She then called forth some water in her hand and tried to catch Snape with it but he swam away just in time. Harry and Remus started to laugh when Tory turned to them an evil smirk on her face. She once again turned to face Snape and summoned her clothes out of his hands. Disappearing under the water for a minute to put them back on she reemerged and summoned water to her again. This time she swam to shore and with a swinging motion of her hands she caused a huge wave to hit all of them.

The three men realized too late when the shadow of the wave hit and they found themselves face flat on the beach. Tory's face was red with laughter as she rolled on the sand getting it all in her hair. The three men looked at each other and then up at Tory before they all ganged up on her. "Hey what are you doing?" she said and all three of them grabbed her by the legs and the hands and with one mighty heave threw her into the ocean once again.

Splashing to the surface Tory turned to her tormentors to find them laughing on the beach and surprisingly enough Snape was laughing with them. "See I knew you could laugh Uncle Severus," Tory said and Snape tried to glare but that was shadowed by his mirth. He laughed till he fell over with a very blue face. Choking he rolled over so he could breathe. "Professor are you ok?" Harry asked, "Fine Potter," he said and Harry saw something that would have frozen hell over. Snape was smiling for the first time in years.

Remus caught that gesture too as he smiled back also, _You are starting to heal Severus really start to heal_ Remus said as he helped Harry up. "Oh you guys are going to get it!" Tory growled and all three men looked at a soaking wet Tory. All three men looked at each other and bolted for the house.

SOME TIME LATER

"That was fun," Harry said as he sat on a chair on the patio. Outside he watched Tory and Kama skysurfing. Tory figured it would be alright to show Harry what skysurfing was about. She caught a strong wind and rode it like a wave around the yard. She then did a few tricks then came back in.

"Now I feel better," Tory said and Remus smiled, "Yes I forgot to thank you today," he said, "For what?" Tory asked, "For making Severus smile. After all these years no one has gotten Severus to smile not once. Ever since his family died and his fiancé he has been a down right git for years." Remus then saw Tory laugh, "My pleasure Uncle,"

SNAPE'S ROOM

Severus Snape could not feel more what was the word for it? Satisfied? Happy? He did not know what it was that caused him to react the way he did when Tory splashed water on him. He did not know what he felt at first it was that familiar feeling of anger, but then it changed when he got into the water. When he stared at Tory he felt as if he was staring at someone else. He at first glance saw that it was his sister staring back a him. She looked to be happy and wanting him to play. Feeling like a boy again he did what he had done to her years ago.

He stared out the window watching Tory skysurf around the yard. He felt something finally release from him as if a burden had been released and all his anger and emotion washed away with the tide. He looked out and sighed to himself. _Why do I even bother coming here? Already I am showing emotion and that is a bad thing, isn't it?_ He asked himself and then remembered that there is no Deatheaters here life here is totally different. England could have been this way if there wasn't for Voldemort.

Voldemort

Oh how that subject always came up back in England how people would cower in fear of the dark lord. To say his name sent everyone in a frenzy enough to cause totally chaos in the ministry of magic. Even Severus himself had forgotten that it is just a name and gave in to the fear. But only a week after he has come here all the carefully built walls have crumbled as quickly as they were put up. In a few short days something has broken the walls and made him forget all the fear and hatred he felt. What was it? For what reason did he forget all the loneliness that he felt. Maybe it was because of the atmosphere here?

He did not know one bit and a lot of things he had questioned before as useful was now blurring into each other. What was it that Lupin said before when they first started out on this vacation? _"I come here whenever I feel left out for me it is a place to heal and to forget._" Were the words that were used so long ago. Was he truly forgetting all the pain and hatred that has driven him here. Surely it could not take this much time. He figured it would be longer but why then had he felt that way when he played with Potter, Lupin and Kahalewai? _Am I really starting to heal?_ He said he remembered Lupin saying something about letting go in such a short time and healing from the wounds that burned raw in England.

Is that why he brought Potter and himself here? Had he known what would happen after a week here? All these thoughts raced through Snape's head as he listened to himself debate. It was then that another voice filled the void, _maybe it is time to let go Severus it is time to move on and heal from the wounds that death had dealt you,_ and that voice is what Snape started to listen to. He hated to admit but it was fun playing with Kahalewai when she deserved it. It was one thing that Severus had not done in a very long time. Lupin was right it was time to heal and to speak about his troubles. He hoped that Potter had done the same.

BACK ON THE PATIO

Harry watched as Tory came in for a landing in the yard and was joined by Kama her owl. The owl was the strangest one he had ever seen. But Harry figured that it was only found here in the islands. He had finished his book and read another on the native wild life. He found so many things fascinating that it was hard not to believe that the Hawaiian Islands had developed their own magical wildlife.

Suddenly feeling restless Harry put down his book and walked into the house. When he entered the kitchen he spotted Yoshiko having remembered his manners concerning locals he addressed Yoshiko, "Um do you need any help Aunty Yoshiko?" Harry asked, "No need I gettum!" Yoshiko replied as Harry walked out. Feeling really restless he made his way to the dojo.

When he got in he spotted the Taiko drums off to the corner and the radio on the other side. "I remember coming up here to dance," said a voice and Harry turned to find Remus standing up here. "I could not stay seated for long," Harry said, "I understand," Remus replied as he walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" Remus asked, "Fine actually," Harry said and he was feeling fine, "That is good then," Remus said smiling as he made his way closer to Harry. He then placed his fingers and traced the bruise along Harry's cheek, "I see the swelling went down rather nicely," Remus said, "It still hurts though," Harry replied. "I know," Remus said.

"I know you have some issues you wanted to get off your chest? You can't lie to me for werewolves have really strong empathy and we can sense these things." Remus said and Harry sighed giving up as it is, "I am just upset because everyone around me has to die while I still live," Harry said. "Everyone dies sometime Harry," Remus countered. "I know that but why does everyone I know have to die? I mean they die to keep me safe and yet that makes me more determined to fight," Harry said.

"You feel that way because you feel helpless?" Remus asked and Harry nodded, "I wanna fight so bad, but I don't know how and no one will be willing enough to train me," he said and Remus nodded, "Well first off sometimes they feel that you are not ready yet," Remus said, "When will I be ready?" Harry asked, "When you are emotionally stable." Remus replied, "I don't know," Harry said looking down, "You are emotionally unstable because of all the people dying in front of you. You feel as if you can turn back the hands of time and help them," Remus said and Harry nodded. "Well we can do something about it," he said, "Oh really like how?" Harry asked, "Well first off you have to get over the deaths of Cedric and Sirius Harry. You have to let them go and that is why I brought you here. I brought you here to heal," Remus said.

It was then that Harry learned something about Remus. The werewolf worries greatly about others around him. They both are not so different after all. Remus just has years more experience then Harry. The werewolf has been suffering all his life, "What is it like to be a werewolf?" Harry asked. "Well when I was with the Asakuras I used to love being a werewolf. They had this aura around them that made Moony want to play with them every full moon." Remus said with a sad smile, "What were they like? The Asakuras?" Harry asked, "They were the blessing that my parents asked for. I remembered my parents praying that I would find someone who would be my friend in my home village. It was two years after I was bitten. All I ever did was read in an old tree in my village. We lived near the woods so it was no problem for me to go and transform away from anyone.

It was during the full moon that I first met the Asakura's. They were camping in the woods a good distance away from the safety of the village. No one told them that it was dangerous. They were dancing under the full moon when I came around the bend as you can say. Keitaro the boy who became like a brother to me told me what happened. He said that Moony tried to get at them but because of their dancing the wolf could not catch them and so became so entranced by the way the people danced and the drums playing that he lost his lust to kill them and join in on their dancing. They danced all night long and when it was finally time to leave Moony let them pet him. When I found out about this I was shocked more then anything. It was unbelievable that he would let anyone much less a human touch him.

It was that afternoon that I met Keitaro and his sister Rei. They had been so nice to me and they invited me over knowing who I was. They said that they followed me till I transformed back and then I knew then that I found people who will accept me for who and what I was. They accepted me and Moony accepted them. In fact every full moon since then he would play with them. They had this dance that Moony the wolf loved and that was the 'Wolf's Dance' it was to honor the first werewolf in Japan. She was a girl raised by wolves to defend the forest. I was honored when I got to dance the part of the princess since I was the only werewolf.

When my parents died they brought me here to meet the family. It was during one of their tours over the summer. Every summer we go on tour and dance for the people. I've met werewolves from all around the world. Many of them are not dangerous at all come to find out. When I was in Tataraba the Asakura's home town it was then that I realized that people from different parts of the world don't care what you are they had accepted me as what I was. I thought that being a werewolf was a blessing when they brought me here to heal. After Voldemort killed them in my seventh year I came back here to mourn their deaths.

I was taken back when Moony came to them also to seek shelter with them. The wolf felt a great loss when they died and so did I. When James and Lily died also I came here. I wanted nothing more to do with pain and so found myself traveling. During that time Moony began to gain back the old bloodlust and hatred he shared with humans. He felt betrayed that all those he cared for had died and so expressed that quite fiercely. I wanted nothing more then to die but then I did not. For some reason I wanted to hold on and that was because of you Harry," he said, "You and the Otsukas they are the last link to my happiness as well as you," he said and Harry's eyes were distant as he took this in.

"I understand now," Harry said, "You brought me here in hopes of helping me deal with the death of Sirius and Cedric," Harry said and Remus nodded. "Next full moon is the night of the wolf. It is the one night of the year where the moon turns blue. It is when all wolves come together to name a successor to a ruler of sorts. Right now Greyback Fenir is ruler of the werewolves in England and he leads them against humans. I don't know about that and Moony feels restless. I feel as if the next full moon will mean something," with that the wind blew through the door and some leaves came in from the trees outside.

Harry stared into the dojo and slowly he felt something tugging at him as he let his feet guide him into the dojo. By following his feet the young English boy walked further in. "Can I learn the Wolf's Dance?" Harry asked, "I was hoping you would say that," Remus said smiling.

SNAPE'S ROOM

Now Snape was feeling restless as he walked out of his room. Something was guiding his feet as he stood up and walked out of the room towards the outside. Walking he made his way towards the hill and the path that led to the dojo. Walking up the steep hill Snape made his way through the Zen garden that was hidden behind the pig pens up into the Dojo. What he found surprised him.

There was Potter and Lupin talking or mainly Lupin talking and Potter listening. He was telling the tale of the family that he stayed at when they were at Hogwarts. Now Snape never knew much about Lupin's past but after hearing that tale he was shocked to say, down to the bone. He walked into the dojo just after Remus finished his tale.

Now Remus and Harry were shocked to hear footsteps and see Severus Snape standing there with a shocked expression on his face. "How much did you hear Severus?" Remus asked, "Pretty much the entire deal," Severus replied as he walked in. "So that is what it was like with that family of yours," he said and Remus nodded. "I wish it was like that for me," Harry said, "Oh really Potter what was family like back home?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well they did not like me at all. After all Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated anything to do with Magic. Ever since I started to do accidental Magic they started to hit me. They hit me to beat the magic out of me. I was not relieved of it till when I was released to go to Hogwarts. Only then I got a room but it was barred and locked so I could not get out to get anything of mine that was magical. They only let me out to do the chores that they set me to do. I do them sure I do them but then what? All I get is table scraps and to be sent to my room after everyone has eaten. You know I have never tasted real food till I came to Hogwarts? I never did," Harry said and Snape was truly stunned, "It seems that this island has us speaking secrets that have forever been locked in our minds." He said, "I too shared a similar fate Potter. My father was a Muggle who hated magic just as much as yours did. My brother and sister are both non magical so he did not beat them so much. I on the other hand have been beaten for years. I was the oddity in my family besides my mother.

It was not till he and my siblings were killed by Voldemort that I was driven into a mad frenzy to kill him and every one of his Deatheaters. Lucius was the worst of the lot. From what I heard he raped my sister before he killed her," Snape said, "Draco thank god is not like his father." Snape said, "What do you mean?" Harry asked, "Well Narcissa thank god! Taught her son better then that," Snape said, "Hey maybe pathetic but he also has a higher sense of honor then his father, from what I gathered Draco does not want to serve the dark lord," Snape said and Harry was stunned to say the least. "But anyways it was when I was a Deatheater that I've met Alexandria my bride to be. She was killed by Voldemort because she was a Muggle." Snape said and his voice was hoarse from nearly crying. "I understand Professor," Harry said and the three of them stood there in silence.

"Well there is no use in crying I bet," Remus said trying to sound cheerful, "Um what were you two doing here anyways?" asked Snape, "Harry asked me to teach him the 'Wolf's Dance' until we gone into details about my past," Remus said and Harry nodded. "Wolf's Dance? I've heard the Otsukas mention it a few times and I've heard you mention it to Black and Potter a few times," Snape said, "Yes it is an old Japanese dance dedicated to the Wolf Princess whose name has been long forgotten." Remus replied, "She was known only as Mononoke Hime or Princess Mononoke. She fought for the forest that surrounded the village of Tataraba. That is where the Asakura's originally came from." Remus mentioned now going into 'Professor Mode,' "Well anyways it was said that a young man from the east came to undo a curse that was placed on him from a demon that came from the west. Now the young man's name was also forgotten but they knew that he was a marksman of exceptional skill. Now this young man eventually met the princess and fell in love.

Well there was a great war between the gods of the forest and the people of Tataraba. They let their hatred rule them so to cut the story short the man taught the wolf princess how to love. They eventually ended the war and restored the forest spirit whose head was taken during the war. Because of his immortality the forest spirit eventually blessed the young man and freed him from his curse. But then gave that same curse to the young woman and changed the curse so that way every full moon she would turn into a wolf. She could not leave the forest for if she does then her hatred for humans would return.

Now after some research on my part I found that the husband the young man married the princess learned that music and dancing calms the angry spirit in her. Her brothers both of them wolves would dance with the young man to help quarreled the angry spirit and her true wolf form was revealed. It was done on the night of the wolf during a blue moon. Now all werewolves know that the night of the blue moon marks the night were a new alpha is chose even if he were the cub of an outcast. Now the wolf gods would come down and bless someone marking them as the new alpha or mark him with a great destiny. This coming full moon is the night of the wolf. It is also a time where new cubs from this year would get their adult names." Remus explained and both Harry and Severus stood there stunned. "You mean to say that this full moon coming up is the blue moon?" Snape asked. "Yes it happens every year and every year the Asakura family would throw and celebration in the woods to celebrate the night of the wolf in honor of the wolf princess." Remus explained.

"Well then why is it important to dance this so called 'Wolf's Dance'?" Severus Asked, "Well to tell you the truth it was the dance that is done here by this family. It was also the dance that Moony came into when he first met the Asakura family," Remus said sheepishly as he admitted that, "Moony gets really excited when we dance and when I was younger that is all I wanted to be a dancer of traditional and modern songs. Well any kind of dance except ballet," Remus admitted and Harry burst into laughter. Snape stayed the same but his eyes showed some amusement. "Well I did have a question that has been bothering me since we first came here. In one week's time we all have changed a lot." Snape said, "Admit it Potter you have changed a bit at a slower pace but you did. I on the other hand have noticed," he said, "Care to explain what spell was put on us Lupin," Snape asked, "Actually it is not a spell at all Severus this place for me and for the three of us is a place of healing. We heal emotionally and we heal mentally. You can heal physical pain with potions and the like but magic can't heal emotional and mental pain." Remus replied.

Both men looked at each other and then back at the werewolf. "So you brought us here to heal?" Harry asked, "In a way yes," Remus said and Harry felt himself slightly blushing a bit. "Well it is working so far Remus," Harry said and Remus smiled, "Well it takes time to fully heal but I thought this vacation could help speed it up a bit," he said. "Well Lupin you outdid yourself now I know a bit about the art of cooking," Snape joked and they stared at him like he lost his head.

"Um Professor did you just make a joke?" Harry said, "I believe he did," said another voice and they turned to find Tory out the door. "What? Didn't think I would come up here to just snoop around eh? I brought you guys lunch," she said holding out a tray full of food.

They all began to eat and Remus told Tory about teaching them the Wolf's Dance, "Hey cool I actually got a recording of the drums so that way you can go with the beat. Better yet I can help since mom and grandma taught me how," Tory said and Remus smiled, "That would be great Tory I would appreciate it if you helped!" Remus said.

AN HOUR LATER

"Ok one more time and Severus remember this dance is pretty aggressive so it is not like normal Japanese traditional dancing," Remus said and Snape nodded, "It is harder to learn then I thought," Snape said, "Ok why don't we try something different," Tory said as she got on the ground, "Why don't you stretch out those ligaments Uncle Severus here I'll show you," Tory said and proceeded to show him how to stretch and Snape and Harry followed. Remus was already stretched so he was ready to dance. Tory had to instruct Harry on how to stretch even more because of his smaller frame.

When they were done they began the steps again and this time it was easier. "Now let's try with the music," Tory said and placed a tape into the radio. She then pressed PLAY and then the music started. They all listened to the timing and the beat before Tory insisted that she and Remus show them how to do it. They both then began to do the dance with them at it. Remus and Tory danced around in a circle and then made like they are exchanging blows like in martial arts. Kama flew in to join the dancing at one point and Harry had to laugh at the owl. When they were done Tory and Remus bowed. "It is always a sign of respect to bow to your fellow dancers after each performance well this one actually," Remus instructed.

He then began to teach them the basic steps with their feet. It was not easy at all for Snape and Harry nearly fell over each other at the complicated steps. "Remember to go with the beat," Tory said and both Harry and Snape tried only to end up on the floor.

Laughing Remus helped them up and they started again. This time they got entangled in their own limbs. Laughing even harder Tory decided to step in, "Want help?" she asked.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Alright I think that is enough for today," Remus said and both men nodded exhausted, "Harry you still have to practice for those hula lessons with Kanani," Tory instructed and Harry groaned. "You have half an hour to rest and then we practice," she said and Harry glared daggers at her.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Alright Harry I will play the Ipu and you practice each of the moves Kanani taught you alright," she said and Harry nodded. "Alright lets start with the duck walk to warm up," she said and Harry did so as he was asked. His knees were really sore from learning the 'Wolf's Dance' and hula dancing earlier that day as he did the duck walk. "Alright when I call the move you have to do it, do you remember them?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Alright Kaholo!" Tory shouted and Harry moved as he was told. He did as he was told to with his hands on his hips and kicking out and to the side with his legs changing each time Tory gave the signal. "U'ehe!" Tory shouted and Harry changed motions again bending his knees and spread them in an instant while keeping his feet close together. He felt the strain on his legs. "Ami!" Tory called and Harry made his hips move like he was doing hula hoops. "U'ehe!" she called and Harry complied and Tory continued to do so for the next two hours.

When she was sure that Harry got the forms down she called it a day. "My legs are killing me!" Harry protested and fell backwards on the mat and Tory began to laugh. Remus and Snape watched from the sides both men looked like they could fall over laughing. Harry glared at them, "Oh piss off you two!" he shouted at them. The both continued to laugh but Tory was the worst. She walked over, "Mind if I try something," she said and Harry looked up at her, "Sure," he said his face was slightly blushed and that made the other two laugh even harder. Tory then began to message his legs working out the kinks from his legs. She then moved to his feet and Harry nearly yelped in pain but Tory with strong hands worked out the pain.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After dinner Harry walked towards his room and as he walked towards his room his cell phone began to ring. Taking it to his ear, "Hello?" Harry asked. "Harry how are you mate!" it was Ron on the other line. "Tired, sore and a bit stiff," Harry replied, "Oh really? What did the Muggle do to ya?" Ron asked, "They made me take up hula dancing," Harry said, "Hula?" "Traditional dancing here in Hawaii," Harry replied and Ron gave an 'Oh' as his reply. "So mate Hermione tells me you got yourself a girlfriend now," Ron declared, "Actually Ron she is hot an all and I thought of her that way at first but in the week since we've met I decided that she was not worth it," Harry replied, "Oh?" Ron said, "Yep she was not worth it," said Harry, "How so?" asked Ron, "Well I guess one she is older,"

"Cho Chang was older too mate!" Ron said, "Well she was not old at heart Ron. Tory it seems is older then she appears. She maybe a year older then I, but she knows stuff that even I can't comprehend yet. And she is also far more advanced in magic then even the most proficient wizards of our country. Minus Dumbledore of course," Harry explained. "Ah what does she do mate?" Ron asked, "Well for starters she can command waves with a flick of her wrist. She does a lot of wandless magic Ron. She can do a _windgardium leviosa _without saying it. She never needed the use of a wand!" Harry said, "Whoa mate that is kind of scary," said Ron. "Well some of it is rather cool," said Harry, "Oh really? How so?" Ron asked, "Well for starters she did manage to make a ball of water land on Snape earlier today," Harry said and there was silence before he could hear Ron chuckling on the other end.

"You can't be serious mate?"

"I am serious mate! She waved her hand like she was shooing someone and a ball of water came from the ocean and landed on Snape!" Harry said

"Cool," Ron said, "Um Ron how are things over in Egypt? Or did your family go to Romania?" Harry asked, "We went to Romania first and to Egypt," Was the reply, "Oh so how are Bill and Charlie doing?" Harry asked, "They are fine though Hagrid paid Charlie a visit the second day we were there," Ron said. "Oh?" Harry asked, "Yeah paid a visit to Norbert and boy has that dragon got a thing for me," Ron said, "I mean he came out of nowhere and bashed me good," Ron said, "Are you alright?" Harry asked, "Oh I am fine just was covered in slobber he bashed me with his tongue and acts like a dog," Ron said and Harry could not help but chuckle, "I thought dragons were dangerous?" Harry said, "Well they are but because we treated Norbert like any house pet he remembered us well," Ron said.

Harry stood there listening to Ron tell of his vacation and when he was done turned to Harry, "Hey Harry you've told me only part of your vacation but tell me the rest I know you are hiding something," Ron said, "Well…" Harry could not contain it any more as he explained in detail Harry's vacation and Ron listened like any other friend. When Harry was done telling his story up to today's events Ron was quiet, "Um Ron?" Harry asked, "Still here mate, that is quite an adventure," Ron said, "Especially the part you grabbed a Shim's winkie!" and at that he heard Ron laugh even harder then he did in his life. "Now that I think about it, it was rather funny but if you met that person face to face you'd soil yourself good mate!" Harry replied, "Man if you get the chance I would like a picture of that same person," Ron said, "Yeah," Harry replied, "Hey mate Hermione and I scent you your birthday presents so I should be there the night of your birthday," Ron said, "Thanks mate," Harry replied.

"Ronald Weasley who are you talking to?" came the high pitch voice of Mrs. Weasley in the background, "Gotta go mate I will see you around," Ron said and Harry laughed as he heard Ron yell, "Coming Mum!" and hung up. Harry stared at the phone to hear Ron's voice again made him feel a lot better. He miss his friends dearly and the gift that Remus gave to the three of them was proof enough that he can still talk to them. At least he is not cut off from anyone at home.

Putting the phone down Harry then put it on the charger and looked into his bag until he found the same book on magic that he had read. _GUIDE TO DUNGEONS AND DRAGON: SPELL CONDIMINUM_

Tbc


	11. Day at the Library

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. **

**A/N:I like to say thanks to my friend for helping me out on the hula lessons part. She has not been to hula practice in a long time because she was forced to quit due to bad grades. But she was helpful in helping me describe the atmosphere of a hula class. **

**Hawaiian words as forgotten a few chapters back. The translation for Punani is basically for a woman's crotch. Ala or olo is male crouch.**

**Summary: Everyone has been given the hope of doing something they love for a living. For a werewolf that hope was always just a dream. Will one werewolf be willing to take the first step and follow it or will he fall like the others. Will he be willing enough to help share that dream and help others heal as well. Post OOTP AU HARRY/REMUS/SNAPE (NO SLASH)**

**WOLF'S DANCE**

**Chapter 10: A Day at the Library**

It was already three o'clock in the morning when a beeping noise was heard from the side and Remus groaned. Getting up the werewolf rolled over and pulled on his clothes. Walking towards the bathroom he got himself cleaned up and dressed. Today he, Gideon and Patrick are supposed to go hunting. Being reluctant to go Remus was then surprised when it was Gideon who suggested it. After all it was payback for abandoning his duty to cleaning the fish. Severus was lucky that today he gets to stay home or so Yoshiko said. Pulling on an old pair of jeans and some hunting clothes Remus walked outside and saw both Gideon and Patrick with their guns out.

As they packed up luckily for them Patrick made some healing potions in case someone got hurt on the hunt. "Got to be careful out there for the cliffs are dangerous and the pigs can smell your blood from miles away," Patrick said as he and Remus loaded the hunting dogs. All the old dogs loved Remus for he smells like one of their kind. Even though Remus is technically a wolf the dogs accepted him as a pack member. Old Sunny wanted in on the hunt and leaped into the truck as well. He maybe old but he still enjoys the hunting sessions. Matilda being too small remained behind at the house.

After packing up their hunting gear Gideon walked into the house to get the hunting permit so they can hunt on some private lands. When they finished Gideon started up their blue Ford truck and started down the road. The sun had a few hours more till dawn Remus was happy to go on a hunt with his family. Moony was ecstatic inside his subconscious at the feel of the hunt. "How is the wolf doing?" asked Gideon, "He is happy to finally go on a hunt." Remus replied as they drove down the road.

They finally got to their destination which was at Waikolu Valley but to get there is a long trail that goes in the back of someone's house. Gideon parked the car and walked out, "Walter!" he yelled, "Yo!" said a voice and a middle aged man walked out of the house. "Yo Moony wassup!" the man said and shook hands with Gideon. "Ah another day of hunting," Gideon replied and the man smiled. "Well if I never knew you would come this early in the morning then I would not have been up and would have shot you," the man said and Gideon laughed. "Well u lucky I called," Gideon said and the man smiled once again. "Get going old man!" he laughed and Gideon along with Patrick and Remus walked off. Remus not needing to have a flash light walked through the bushes with the dogs.

They walked through what appeared to be a swamp of sorts but Remus knew that it was just a dried up river. They walked through the mud and the mosquitoes did bother the werewolf a bit. The dogs walked down a bit as Remus held his rifle. He knew that he could have used the killing curse on the deer but decided to do it the Muggle way. He walked through the thick underbrush and it was then that they heard Patrick signaled to stop as the dogs began to growl.

Grabbing his rifle and taking aim at the place the dogs are at a single gunshot could be heard and the deer went down. Patrick returned with a happy smile on his face holding the parts that he had cut up and the dogs were ecstatic at having to drag the rest of the carcass to them. Remus smiled at such loyal animals. Right beside him was old Sunny who was too old to run after the other dogs. He just wagged his tail and gave Remus a happy look. Remus smiled as they continued down the trail on the hunt.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The sun was well up in the sky as well as three more successful kills. Those three kills are all that was needed but as they made their way down the mountain with the sun well up in the sky something within Remus began to stir. Something was wrong and he could smell it. In fact he can!

It was the last kill of the day and Gideon called it quits. Gideon just shot a full grown buck and went down to fetch it when Remus's sense of smell picked up. Looking downwind Remus picked up the scent of a boar. Sunny growled low in his throat his teeth bared but without his canines he looked kind of cute. "You sense it too eh Sunny?" Remus said to the dog and Sunny turned to him and whined. "I get it," Remus said as she followed the scent down the trail towards Gideon. "Patrick something is wrong," Remus said to Pat whom was cleaning his latest kill. Nodding Patrick picked up his rifle and followed Remus down.

Gideon was busy cleaning his kill a nice size buck when he heard a rustling noise coming from behind him. Turning Gideon did not have time to bring up his rifle when a large boar came out of nowhere and charged at Gideon sending the old man down the hill a ways down.

Remus with his superior hearing heard Gideon's cry and ran for it with Patrick behind him. Running with all his might he felt the need to protect the old man. As he got to the bottom of the hill he spotted Gideon trying to fend off a boar. That boar came in to scavenge from Gideon but the old man refused to give in and tried to fight back. From the looks of it Gideon's leg was badly mauled by the boar and he sported a puncture wound on his side from a nearby tree. "Patrick!" Remus shouted and Patrick was the one with the first aid kit. Running down the hill he went to help the old man. Remus was rushing the boar his instincts to protect Gideon and kill the boar were at the surface.

Without thinking he began to shift his form as he ran at the boar. Sunny was right beside him along with the other dogs. The dogs who have been mostly with Patrick had been nearby when they heard the pig. Remus paid no attention when his body began to shift as his legs grew longer and body melded into that of the wolf. He felt no pain at all or if he did he ignored it.

Baring his teeth Moony the wolf attacked the boar with equal ferocity as the dogs aided it in trying to drive the boar away. The raging pig tried to fight back and it was bigger then anything Moony the wolf had ever seen before. The pig tried to fight the wolf but the wolf held on and using it superior weight drove the pig into the bushes and down the mountain face.

The sloping mountains luckily was not very steep or else Remus would have felled to his doom. Until Patrick saw the gulch in front of the falling werewolf. Both the wolf and the pig rolled over and over on the ground trying to get the upper hand till both fell over. "REMUS!" yelled Patrick and Gideon was unconscious due to loss of blood. Patrick gave Gideon some potions to help with the bleeding and the wounds that he had and luckily for him the wounds healed and Gideon was himself again. After forcing a blood replenishing potion down his throat Gideon was only knocked out.

Running towards the cliff Patrick looked down and found that the wolf was still battling the pig while rolling down the side of the gulch. "Remus!" Patrick yelled and Sunny was right beside him along with the other dogs. They attacked the pig along with Remus but had stopped at the edge of the cliff.

The echo of his voice was all Patrick could hear as his voice echoed back up to him on the wind. Being so high up an elevation the clouds rolled in and Patrick could no longer see the wolf nor the pig. "Remus!" he called again and still hearing nothing till noises from down below alerted him to the battle taking place. He could hear the boar screaming as it attacked Remus and the wolf's snarls. When the sounds ended with the pig's sudden cut off squeal there was silence. "Remus!" Patrick said and he could hear the shuffling of stone on the ground as Patrick heard something start to climb up. Pulling out his knife (because he dropped his gun to help Gideon) he looked down at the gulch. The passing clouds made it difficult to see but as the fog rolled away Patrick made out a shape approaching.

Moving away from the cliff he made way for what ever it was that was coming up. Holding out his knife in front of him he waited till the soft footsteps could be seen as Patrick looked up startled at the sight before him.

There stood a wolf as large as a man walking up to him while dragging a dead boar. He made noises that sounded like whining as Patrick assessed his wounds. The wolf dropped the pig and approached Patrick. He whined softly as he dropped down beside the man and Patrick stroked his head, "Thank you Remus," he said and the wolf looked at him before changing back into the man. The man was unconscious as he lost some blood. Patrick luckily had enough potion left to give to Remus. Having replenished his strength the werewolf slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he groaned, "The wolf saved Gideon," replied Patrick, "What? I transformed?" Remus said looking up at the sky, "But it is not even full moon!" Remus noted at the slight sickle of the moon beginning to show. "I know that Remus this is something we must take up with Keali'i right away." With that Patrick helped Remus up and seeing as Remus in an ungodly state and lacked clothing he handed Remus his extra jacket and pants. "Thanks," Remus said, "Yeah I remembered that I had that in the bag and kept it there," Patrick replied.

They managed to help Gideon down the hill since the old man was still weak from the fight. Remus already carried the pig and the rest of the deer while Patrick carried his load. The dogs were all too happy to go home as they had enough for the day. It was around mid day when they made it to the truck and seeing as the owner was not home headed home themselves.

No one was home when they got back so they set up a resting station for Gideon. There was a note on the door saying that the others had gone to town and won't be back for the rest of the day. After reading this Remus lay back down and watched the old man breathe while he slept. All those potions down his throat had done wonders on the old man. Now the next mystery came as he stared at his hands. "I think I owe Keali'i a call," Remus said and went to get the phone.

EARLIER THAT MORNING 7:00 a.m.

Severus Snape woke to the birds singing in the sunlight and a group of Mynah birds fighting just outside his window. "Where is that bloody bird when you need him," Snape snarled and just on time a dark shape swooped down and the birds scattered except one. Kama gladly tore that bird to shreds as he ate his breakfast. Snape finally feeling more awake then ever rolled over and stood up. He was in his boxers as he made to get dressed.

After taking a shower he made his way down the stairs. "Ah U up now eh?" Yoshiko said and next to her was Miroku busy eating breakfast which consisted of eggs, ham, and rice. "I stayed up a little latter then usual ma'am," Severus replied as he sat down and enjoyed his breakfast. When he was done Severus went up to the bathroom to brush his teeth and floss. When he came down he was fully dressed to go to town. He wore a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top with a dragon on the back. "Well now we leave at nine o'clock dat is when Friendly Market open," said Yoshiko as she and the others finished the house hold chores.

9:00 A.M.

"Where is Lupin might I ask?" Severus said, "He, Gideon, and Patrick go hunt," said Miroku as they boarded Miroku's green truck. Starting up the truck he pulled it into reverse and drove down the driveway and onto the one lane road. Snape looked out the window at the tropical landscape and watched as the land changed from green to yellow and brown as they reached Kamalo. After they past the seven sisters a group of water falls they headed towards Kawela another area and as Severus guessed was reserved for the higher class people.

He could see the difference in the ocean's water for the water in the sea is muddier then in front of the Otsuka's house. This was due to the wetlands across the street that catches the runoff.

As they past the wetlands they headed towards a few more subdivisions before they finally reached the town of Kaunakakai. Severus now got a good look at the town now that they no longer are going anywhere.

The town itself is rather small about a quarter mile long. It held many shops in a wide street. Snape was almost reminded of Diagon Alley back in England with the various types of shops. Unlike Diagon however all the shops are Muggle with restaurants and grocery stores all around. As they drove past Snape got a good look at some of the stores such as 'MISAKI'S' and 'KANEMITUS BAKERY,' 'IMUMURA'S' and 'MANGO'S' such shops held various things and it was one of the larger stores 'FRIENDLY MARKET CENTER' that Miroku parked the truck.

Getting out he followed Miroku and Yoshiko into the store. The store was smaller then the ones he was used to in England but at least you can't get lost. Looking around he noted the different sections such as the medicine section and the Asian food section.

He gotten so lost at the small market place that he forgot to look where he was going until.

"Eh watch where u going!" someone shouted and Severus found himself on the ground with another man on him. "U alright?" asked the one behind him. Severus looked up and was startled at the person standing up. "Lopaka?" he asked, "Eh you da guy who hang with Remus eh?" he asked and helped Snape to his feet. "Yes I am," Replied Snape as he dusted himself off. "Eh no problem! U here wit someone?" Lopaka asked, "I am here with Miroku and Yoshiko," Snape replied, "Oh den day no mind u hang wit me eh?" Lopaka said and Snape shrugged.

Lopaka led Snape down the Asian section towards the back of the store near the seafood section. When he got there he looked around and taking Snape by the hand pulled him through between the frozen foods and the sea food.

When they emerged from the wall Severus found that he was in a hidden part of the store the _magical_ part of the store. It was here that Severus found himself looking at shelves and shelves of magical supplies. Broomsticks and other necessities for the home are found here including a few wizarding ingredients for dishes. Some potions for house hold items and a few other things that Severus was used to seeing. Some things on the shelf he was not used to seeing but figured that since this place was an international stop for most wizarding folk from around the world he figured that this stuff was from other parts of the earth.

He walked around the store memorizing every part of it for he felt that he could use it later. Still following Lopaka he paid attention to the details the man was saying as he explained the history of the place.

"De Egusa family had dis store since 20's dey had one memba who was Kahuna da buggah was da son of da store owner. So da store owner made dis side for da kahuna for some of da stuff can't be found Mango Lane side," Lopaka explained as he showed Snape out of the section. "On da Kahuna can come here U need Kahuna to escort you in order to get in. If not den dis is noting but wall," Lopaka explained.

Snape was impressed by this as they walked out of the store. There they met Makai and a young woman and from the looks of it Snape figured it was Lopaka's wife. "Ah Severus de u r," Yoshiko said as she loaded the groceries into the truck. Snape quickly went to her side to help and help he did placing the bags of groceries on the back of the truck. "Tank U Severus," Yoshiko said as she finished and smacked Miroku on the back of the head, "U lolo!" Yoshiko scolded, "I need help and u no help! Some stuff heavy u know!" she grumbled as she got into the truck.

After bidding the others goodbye Miroku drove them a little ways down the street towards the main part of town where the public Library stood. It was there that Snape got a glance of Potter and Kahalewai emerging from the store as Miroku stopped and then crossed the street. They drove down the road which gave way to ocean. On both sides was the ocean and Snape was surprised at the ocean on each side. On one side it was filthy and dirty while the other side was clean. He could see a few fishermen checking their nets and some people walking along the water searching for things to eat.

Turning around he noticed the pipes on one side that went to a group of tanks at the far end where they are heading towards. The main part of the docks where a large freighter waited. "Um why are we here?" Severus asked, "We here to pick up parts and freight." Miroku replied as they drove up to the small trailer next to a big warehouse. He watched as Miroku got off and walked towards the trailer and it was then that Snape noticed the windows. After talking for a few minutes they walked over to the warehouse with another man. He showed him some papers and the man walked in and later came back out with some crates.

He drove a fork lift as he came up to the truck. After depositing the items onto the truck the man drove away and Miroku jumped back in. Snape suddenly felt the truck start to back up as he looked at the various items on top of the wooden crate and noticed that they are mostly Asian decorations.

They drove away down the long road towards land once again. The smell of the sea salt had gone from his nose by the time they came back to Kaunakakai Town. It was then that Miroku turned his truck around and headed west instead of east along the road towards the upland plains of Ho'olehua. As they traveled through the humid parts of the island and past a row of churches and thorny trees they began their rise up into the sloping mountain.

As they rose the air started to get slightly cooler as they flattened out and rode down a long stretch of road. As they wondered down that long road Severus began to see the familiarity of it. _This was the road we went on when we first came to the island_ he thought as Miroku stopped by a familiar intersection and then turned left behind a familiar crop of trees.

There on the other side was the warehouse Hikiola. Miroku pulled up into one of the parking stalls with dust flying all over the place. Snape sneezed as he dusted himself off. Miroku then got out of the truck and walked over to the warehouse. "Eh Severus I need help!" he said a few minutes later and Severus got out to help. He had to carry several 25 pound bags of dog food and another 50 pounds of horse feed.

When he was carrying feed he sneezed a few more times when a strand of hair tickled his nose. When he got back on the truck it was already full as they drove back towards Kaunakakai.

Miroku then pulled into town again with Severus on the back. The other man then turned towards the post office next to an abandoned building. He then helped Yoshiko get the post and then drove outwards again back home.

BACK AT THE OTSUKA HOUSE

Severus got out and helped Miroku pull off the stuff and noticed that the hunters have returned home and Remus and Patrick are cleaning the carcasses. After helping out Severus walked in and returned to help clean the deer. He noticed the many bandages on Remus's hide and figured it was from the hazards of hunting. When he was done he went back into the house and got a quick shower to clean himself of the dust. When he was done he grabbed some water and headed towards the patio.

5:00 A.M. THAT SAME MORNING

The alarm went off by his bedside and Harry rolled over with a groan. Complaining the whole time his eyes drifted to the offending device and growled low in his throat. Remembering what today was he got up slowly and stretched.

It took him nearly five minutes to clean up in the bathroom and then get dressed when someone else walked in. A few minutes after him Bobby walking out with her uniform on. She wore her green shirt and blue jeans with her sunglasses on top of her head. She then walked over to the refrigerator and spotted an already full bag of lunch. Yoshiko made Bobby lunch the day before so that way when she gets up she don't have to cook it herself.

The next person out of the room was Tory with Kama on her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late Kama needs to be fed," she said holding up the Pueo. The owl hooted and Tory fed him some left over chicken and fish. Feeling content the owl fluttered to his perch and fell asleep.

After packing up what they need for the day which was Tory's laptop and Harry's sunglasses they all entered Bobby's purple 1991 ford ranger and drove towards Kaunakakai. Bobby then dropped off Harry and Tory and made her way towards work which was up at the airport.

Tory and Harry were left in Kaunakakai as the sun barely started to rise over the eastern mountain. Looking down at her watch Tory smiled, "Hey Harry U hungry?" she asked, "Yes I am why?" Harry asked, "Well Kanemitsu Bakery just opened so it would be nice to go for some mushroom omelet right now." Tory said as she got Harry's hand and dragged him down the street from where Bobby dropped them off towards an old white and green western style building with the words, "KANEMITSU BAKERY OPEN SINCE 1920"

They both entered and Tory led Harry towards one of the tables in the back. The front was just beginning to fill with freshly baked pastries such as donuts, rolls, bread, long johns and other treats. Racks and racks of freshly sliced bread stood behind the helper as she pulled out another cart. Tory led Harry in the back of the shabby bakery and it was there that a picture a painting to be exact stood on the wall of three bare chest hula dancers with their skirts swaying. The place had a homely feeling to it as stone pillars stood at two different parts and tables lay all over the place.

Tory and Harry found a spot near the back entrance to the restaurant as a waitress walked up to them. "What can I get you this morning?" she asked and Tory gave her order. Harry after reading the menu decided on a veggie omelet. When the waitress walked into the back of the counter she told the cook what they wanted and he started breakfast right away.

Both Harry and Tory walked out after breakfast and paying the waitress. The sun was now over the mountain bathing the town in a rich golden glow. "Wow no one is up and everything is empty all different from Honolulu and London," Harry said, "Well this is a small town," Tory replied.

They walked around for a bit enjoying the sun's warmth as they began to walk towards the main road. The streets remained quiet and unmoving even with the rising sun. As Tory led Harry through the streets they saw a few people mostly homeless or jobless people. They all waved and Tory waved back at them feeling slightly strange to be doing so Harry saw that the warm sun began to warm the land before them.

They walked across the main street and headed towards the docks which was a mile away Harry then realized how small the town was to Surrey.

When they got to the end which was about a half an hour latter the docks looked clear of any fishing boats (for they were far out to sea) and surprisingly a few fisherman sat there fishing. One even had a scoop net and was trying to catch fish by scooping them up.

Harry was a little stunned as he and Tory walked towards the very end of the dock. There sat a lone fisherman who was fishing without a fishing pole. He sat their with his hand and waving it like he was waving someone off. Harry would have thought he was crazy save for the fact that he was what Tory called 'Waterbending' the fish out of the water. He had a cooler which it was obvious to Harry magically made to hold the fish in.

It was Tory who recognized the man in front of her, "Professor Hamakua so nice to see you," she said and bowed low. The old man turned to her and bowed though not as low. "Tory it is good to see you again even thought it has been only a week," he said smiling. It was then that he noticed Harry, "You must be Harry Potter I have heard so much about you young man," he said bowing and Harry bowed back though a little shakily.

Headmaster Hamakua smiled at the awkwardness that Harry displayed. "Come now Harry not many people care about your fame as much as those in England. Here we know all about the comings of Voldemort and are ashamed to say that such a person could have come from our school."

When Harry heard that his head shot up, "Wait are you saying that Voldemort came from _Your _school I thought he graduated from Hogwarts?" he said and the headmaster shook his head. "He came here long ago to study after Hogwarts after having a scholarship from Dumbledore. He eventually drew into the ancient dark arts. Now anyone here can study dark magic for it is not evil in nature. It is wild and untamed to be tapping into such power. Tom Riddle however was impatient and never bothered with such inquires as control," he said while pulling in his catch. "I see," Harry said and made it his word to study here at the academy after Hogwarts.

After their conversation with the headmaster Tory and Harry headed into town as the sun shown even higher. It was around ten when they finally walked towards and shop called Mrs. K's where they bought some lunch before heading over to the public library. When they got their both Harry and Tory noticed Noelani and Chase off to the side.

Tory ran up to Noelani and embraced the Ali'i girl, "How are you girl!" Tory asked, "I am fine girl how are you?" she asked, "I am ok Harry and I wanted to look up something in the magical section," Tory said. Noelani nodded and turned to the librarian a fellow Kahuna named Meela a girl that hailed from Samoa. She greeted them with a happy smile on her face. Noelani sat there reading a book in her hands while Chase was busy looking at some music. "So what are you guys looking for?" asked Tory, "We are looking for the origins of the Wolf's Dance."

Meela smiled and gestured for them to follow her towards a section of the library and she gave the head librarian a nod and the woman nodded back. Meela merely took them behind and waved her hand allowing the illusion to disappear as the backside of the library expanded. Harry was amazed at the expansion of the library as he realized that the magical folks have their own area on the side of the Muggles. Harry could not believe the expansion of the books here and so sought to investigate.

He was digging around when Chase rose up insisting on getting home to get his supplies ready for Noelani's party. All together he, Tory and Noelani spent a good few hours with Tory looking up Japanese rituals and such. Harry being board began to read about wolves when something caught his eye.

It was a book not far away from his book on wolves. It was a book about ancient legends and such and extinct magical creatures. Harry grabbed it off the shelf and began to read.

_In legends of Asia about the Dire Wolf none can be more famous then that of the Moro Clan. It is said in legend that the Moro Clan was in fact the most famous legend in all Japan. _

_In the Legend the Dire Wolf Moro was guardian to the forests of Shishigami a deer god revered as a giver of life and death. This forest spirit does indeed command life and death. If he so wishes he can give you a kiss either to end your life or give it anew. _

_Moro guarded the forest fiercely not letting any human into the forest to cut down the trees. She served her duty with her two sons and her adopted daughter San. _

_San was a human who was adopted by Moro when her parents threw her at the Dire Wolf's feet. Dires in Japan were considered gods because of their great size and Moro being the last of the white dire wolves in Japan could only look down at the helpless baby and took it under her care. In time the girl grew to hate the race that birthed her and in turn attacked villages in vengeance. _

_It was at this time of blood and war that she earned the name 'Mononoke Hime' or spirit princess. She was well known through western Japan as a heartless killer and powerful guardian. She knew the forest in and out and protected the Shishigami with all her heart and soul. _

_That is until she turned 15. _

_It was at that time when a young man from the east came to her doorstep. He was cursed by a demon named Nago and the only way to lift the curse was to beg the Shishigami for forgiveness. Shishigami made him an offer he could not refuse and that was to stop the war between forest and man. The man known as Ashitaka had taken up that challenge and found it hard to stop the hatred that had sweep the village of Tataraba a village near the heart of the forest. It was created as a mining village with people mining for ore and metal. This angers the guardians into a bloody war which forced Nago to the east. _

_Ashitaka a man with no hatred in his heart nearly died trying to find a way to calm the ruthless princess. He eventually had to stop a group of bandits from stealing the head of the Shishigami said to hold the power of life. The reason for this is because the bandits chopped the head off and separating life from death. Death took it upon himself to retrieve his head in his wake he destroyed the forest of the gods. _

It was here that Harry stopped and looked at a detailed Japanese print of the devastated forest. He could see the trees and animals dying as the angry spirit walked the earth.

_In his anger he had forgotten what he had done to the forest. Ashitaka had to beg San for help in restoring the forest and together they raced on San's brothers towards where they had last seen the thieves. After a fierce battle they managed to retrieve the head of the forest spirit and return it to the body. The spirit then came back to life as he should. But upon seeing his beloved forest destroyed he sacrificed himself as the sun rose and brought the land back to life again in his death. _

_San and Ashitaka formed an alliance after that event but San's blood rage nearly overwhelmed her and so Ashitaka tried to think of a way to suppress it. San went alone to kill many humans in the village and Ashitaka had to ask for the help of San's brothers to help suppress her anger. _

_Ashitaka had asked for a drum set from the local villagers along with someone who could play but none of the villagers would give him a drum set nor will they allow themselves to play. They feared Mononoke's wrath and so Ashitaka had to seek help elsewhere. _

_Others feared him when he mentioned taming the angry spirit of the forest but they refused to even consider it as he had been thrown out of every village saying that they want nothing to do with the wolf girl. It was then someone had heard of what happened to Ashitaka was at a loss for none would dare make his drums. It was then that a lone demon lord found him. He said that he was lord of the western lands and thus knew about the problem of Mononoke Hime. He then told Ashitaka where to go to get his drums. _

_**Seek the village of Kononoha just North of here and well hidden in the mountains find the fox demon Shippou he will help you. **_

_Having at last found his answer Ashitaka journeyed north to the Village of Kononoha where he met up with Shippou and the fox demon having heard of his problems carved a drum with wolves dancing around it. _

_**Play this on the night of the wolf when the moon has gone blue there you must play the drums and dance to its beat. When you have done so the wolf spirit will calm and Mononoke will no longer crave human blood.**_

_Ashitaka journeyed back to the forest of Shishigami and told the brothers of San what had occurred to him. The wolves gave Ashitaka their thanks and offered to help when the full moon turned blue. Ashitaka then began to make a clearing with the help of the wolf brothers and the blessings of Shishigami. The spirit offered to help heal a soul that became consumed with blood after being touched by a demon. _

_Ashitaka prepared the ground and waited till nightfall when the moon began to shine from behind the mountains. It had indeed shown blue and a beautiful blue at that. At the insistence of the Ape Tribe whom would like to apologize to the wolves for their bad behavior volunteered to play while Ashitaka danced. _

_The spirit Shishigami then came to the clearing in all his glory with a gift from the wolf goddess Moro mother of San's brothers. She died during the battle from old wounds but had made a special costume for Ashitaka to wear. Ashitaka dressed himself in the costume and felt the spirit of the wolf enter him. _

_When the moon rose so did the sound of the drums. Mononoke was already in the clearing when he began to dance and tried to kill him. Moving out of the way he managed to dance around her and the more he danced the angrier she had gotten. Till at last she began to calm down. The rhythm of the drumbeats enticed her so much that she joined the dance intrigued by this strange wolf that dared to approach her. She then felt her anger ebb as the music drained away her bloodlust. She danced for hours even when the drums stopped feeling her true power emerge. _

_After when she emerged again she was changed. No longer did she crave the blood of man but instead emerged as a true guardian of the forest Moro's heir. _

_To this day the people who lived in the village of Tataraba considered all werewolves the descendents of Mononoke Hime for she was Japan's first werewolf. The adopted daughter of Moro the wolf goddess who sacrificed herself to protect the forest of Shishigami so that San can gain the powers of a wolf through a demon. In that gift she became a blood thirsty monster. But with the help of Ashitaka she gained back her human heart and through it true power. So from that day all Japanese werewolves journey to Tataraba to participate in the festival of the wolf. _

_The wolf's dance is suppose to be the dance that Ashitaka used to bring San back from her bloodlust and can only truly be performed on the night of the full moon the night of the wolf. But every blue moon is when Mononoke's heir is born those who wish to protect their loved ones that are diagnosed with Lycanthrope are asked to attend. Those who become the heir can become wolves at will and be totally free of the bloodlust for both man and wolf will become as one. _

Harry stared at that piece of information hard as he processed what was written in his mind. He was astonished to find this piece of info and was determined to learn the dance. Closing the book he turned towards Tory and Noelani who were both busy with research. "Hey guys I found something," Harry said and showed them the book,

"Harry this is interesting information with this we can help your friend." Noelani said and Harry nodded.

Later that night after saying goodbye to Noelani Tory and Harry headed home to prepare for the next days events.

tbc

**I know this was a bit rushed but it took me months to actually write it down so sorry it was not as detailed. **


End file.
